Love Addict
by devi no kaze
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu was a 23 years old man and a famous tennis player. He only dated models which his parents hated. One day, his parents wanted Tezuka to introduce his girlfriend. Who would Tezuka choose to pretend to be his girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

AN : ahhh ! minna I'm back. I'm back with my new story I have promised you before. Here the chapter 1 of Love Addict. Hope you like this one… Please review! (^_^) Oh I'll make Tezuka and Fuji little or maybe much OOC. Gomen ne… (^_^)

**Love Addict**

**Summary : **Tezuka Kunimitsu was a 23 years old man and a famous tennis player. He only dated models which his parents hated. One day, his parents wanted Tezuka to introduce his girlfriend. Who would Tezuka choose to pretend to be his girlfriend?

**Chapter 1 **

Tezuka Kunimitsu, 23 years old. Who wouldn't know him? Young, famous, handsome and single man. Every woman would do everything to catch his eyes. He was single, that was everyone knew. Well, except few top models in some famous agencies because they were his secret girlfriends or ex-girlfriends. It was secret because Tezuka knew that his parents disliked models so much. His parents preferred young, smart and quiet woman for him. They disliked glamour. That was why Tezuka always kept his relationship with his girlfriend in secret. But he said to his parents that he had a girlfriend, a beautiful and sweet girlfriend he just never mention that his girlfriend was a model. His parents would kill him for sure or set up an arranged marriage for him. As long as he said that he had a girlfriend who was not a model, he was safe.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu's apartment, 09.00 am-

"…Ka!"

"…Zuka!"

"TEZUKA!"

Tezuka Kunimitsu rolled on his bed. He covered his head with the blanket and went back to dreamland. But soon, the blanket was grabbed and exposed his topless body which shivered instantly because of the cold air that was coming from his air conditioner. A bright light of sun filled the dark room when the curtains were removed. Tezuka groaned. He slept late last night and all he wanted was wake up late.

"Tezuka! We have a meeting today. Wake up, you lazy ass!" Oishi Suichiroh walked to Tezuka and pulled him out the bed. Getting impatient, Oishi slapped Tezuka's back.

"Ah, what was that for?" Tezuka sat up instantly and shivered because of the cold air.

""You would catch a cold if you continue sleeping without a shirt. You are an athlete, Tezuka. You should take care of your self from get sick or something." He said as he took the remote and turned off the aircon. Tezuka just sat up and stared at his now busy manager.

Oishi Suichiroh, 23 years old, Tezuka's best friend as well as his manager. He was like second mother to Tezuka because he acted like one. They were close since junior high and took a liking in tennis. But because Oishi hurt his wrist he couldn't became a professional tennis player so he helped his best friend to reach that dream. At least he had something to do wit tennis although he just as a manager.

"You're really weird. You turn the aircon full blast, don't wear a shirt but cover yourself with layers of blankets. You also slept in a very dark room. Although I have been with you for long time, I never can understand you completely" Oishi said.

"Calm down, Oishi! Anyway, what are you doing here this early?" Tezuka yawned.

"Tezuka, we have a meeting in an hour! Go take a bath and change into something nice" Oishi ordered as he opened Tezuka's closet to find a set of good clothes for Tezuka.

"Meeting? I don't remember we have a meeting today" Tezuka raised an eyebrow. Oishi sighed.

"Of course you don't remember. You were too busy making out with Kamijo-san last night. Now take a bath!"

"Okay, okay" Tezuka said and got up from his king size bed.

-A small rent apartment in Tokyo, 09.00 am-

"Fuji, wake up! We have to work" A beautiful blue haired man shook a small figure in bed. The small figure sat up lazily.

"Yuki-chan, I'm still sleepy…" The Fuji man whined. He rubbed his eyes and opened his blue orbs. He pouted to the taller man.

"Stop pouting, Fuji! Now get up and dressed. We have to work for our life you know. Don't be lazy!" Yukimura glared back.

Fuji Syuusuke, 24 years old, and Yukimura Seichii, 24 years old. They were childhood friend. They grew up together and work together. Both of them were orphan so they work hard to fight their hunger. Their parents were dead in a car accident when they had vacation together. Only Yukimura and Fuji could be saved. Since that day, they have to go to school and work for their life. They sold every thing to pay their education until Senior High School and lived in a small apartment. They didn't continue to University because lack of money. They had to pay the cost of their rent apartment every month to its real owner. They worked together in their small shop. They sold unused things. Like old clothes, necklace, etc. because they sold unused things, it meant they would go everywhere to find some unused thing even from garbage.

Fuji got up from his bed and, still pouting, went into bathroom. Yukimura shook his head to the younger man. Fuji could be like a kid sometime. Yukimura went to his room and began to prepare himself as well.

-Planetarium café, 08.00 pm-

Tezuka shipped his coffee gladly. The warm of it seemed relaxed his tired body. After few hours meeting and many hours trained his tennis skill, he went out with Oishi to get some fresh air.

"Soo…" Oishi began.

"They want you to be their model for their new clothes, huh? And you have agreed" Oishi said. They had a meeting with Tokugawa Takumi, the famous designer in Japan. They wanted Tezuka to be their model because they need a man with perfect body and gorgeous face. He must famous too so many people would interest. Tokugawa chose Tezuka as his model.

"You are a tennis player Tezuka, not a model" Oishi said. He couldn't believe it.

"I know Oishi but I don't have anything to do in four month. I have got my gland slam calendar last month. Come on Oishi, I could get some money by doing other thing than tennis for a while." Tezuka said.

"Oh yeah? Get much money, you mean. Don't tell me you agree just because they pay you millions yen."

"No, they have nice clothes and you do know that I like their clothes." Tezuka said. Oishi sighed in defeat since he couldn't do anything about it.

"Just don't flirting around with their models, okay! If there's some rumors about you getting closer to a girl model, your parents will mad at me because I can't keep you in line"

"I don't know why my parents dislike model that much. They are beautiful and cute, right? I don't see anything wrong with dating a beautiful and cute woman." Tezuka frowned.

"They are glamour, Tezuka. Most of them just think about popularity and money. That's why your parents hate them." Oishi explained. He had promised Tezuka's parents that he would prevent Tezuka to date model and made sure that he went well with his _girlfriend_. If only he could do that.

"Kunimitsu!" A beautiful woman waved her hand to Tezuka. She wore a short black skirt and white beautiful shirt. An expensive necklace on her neck and small white yet elegant hand bag in her hand. She walked gracefully to Tezuka. Tezuka smiled knowing who she was. He stood up and let the woman kissed his cheek. Tezuka kissed her cheek back.

"What are you doing here, Sayaka?" He asked. The woman smiled.

"Hello for you too, Kunimitsu. Hello Oishi-san" Oishi smiled and nodded to her.

"Hi, Kamijo-san"

Kamijo Sayaka, 25 years old, top model in Japan and Tezuka's girlfriend or you could say one of his girlfriends. Yes, Tezuka was such a player but Kamijo Sayaka was the only one he always brought to a date or something. The other girlfriends? Well, they just accompanied him when Sayaka went overseas or away from Tezuka. Well, there was a rumor saying Tezuka was a playboy though.

"What are you doing here?" Tezuka repeat his question. Sayaka titled her head.

"I just accompany my friend few minutes ago before suddenly she got a call that our boss was looking for her. Sooo…. I'm stuck here alone. Then I saw you" She said. Tezuka chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Poor my little cupcake" He teased. Sayaka hit his shoulder playfully.

"What are you doing here?" She asked back.

"Hmm I just need some fresh air."

"I see. Ah, I will go to Paris two days later and I don't know when I come back. You're free, right? Wanna go with me?" She asked. Oishi glanced at his best friend.

"Oh… I can't. I'm sorry… I have a work to do. You know I'll be a model for Tokugawa Takumi's clothes" Tezuka said.

"Really ?"

"Yeah, I will begin four days later. I think it's good to fill my holiday"

"I see…. Well, good luck. Oh, I have to go, Jya" She kissed him and leaved.

Tezuka smiled. He didn't really love her but yeah, she was pretty and he thought she was good for him. He sat down and drank the rest of his coffee. Just then, his phone rang.

"Moshi moshi… Mother? A..Ah I'm fine. What's wrong? WHAT? A…Ah N..No. Nothing. Okay, jya. See you tomorrow." Once he hung up, he groaned.

"What's wrong?" Oishi asked.

"My mother called…" Tezuka began.

"And?"

"She will come to Tokyo tomorrow." Oishi raised his eyebrow.

"So?"

"She said she wants to meet my girlfriend" Tezuka said. He didn't know what to do. What would his mother do if she knew that Tezuka's girlfriend was a model. It would be hell for him.

"Then bring Kamijo-san to her. She's your girlfriend, right?" Oishi said, shipping his coffee.

"Oishi, you do know that my parents especially my mother hate models. AND Sayaka IS a model, a famous one. You must think that I just have to lie to my mother and say that she's not a model. Then mother, if she believes me, will ask Sayaka to do whatever she wants with her. AND what if Sayaka suddenly have a work to do and what if my mother buys a magazine and she saw that Sayaka IS actually a model? Do you know what will my mother do?" Tezuka said.

Oishi looked at Tezuka's panic face and raised his eyebrow. He knew exactly what would Tezuka's mother do. Well, he was in danger too.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"You must help me, Oishi. You must find someone who wants to pretend as my girlfriend when my mother visits. Just for tomorrow" Tezuka begged his friend.

"…Fine. I'll try"

-Next Morning, Fuji and Yukimura's apartment, 07.00 am-

Yukimura sighed. He knew that it would come anytime but he never expected it would this soon. He turned off the stove and walked to take a place from the table. Gently, he took the omelet from the pan and put it on the plate. He heard his phone rang, signaling that there was new message. He flipped it open and saw a bold message on the screen.

_TOMORROW OR ELSE!_

Yukimura groaned softly. He closed his phone and sighed. Their nightmare would come. It came every month and today it came too. The owner of the apartment was asking for money. It due tomorrow. Yukimura sat down angrily. Actually they had to pay it today, good thing the owner, a very scary old woman with a wooden stick, was in Yokohama and would come tomorrow so they still have a day to collect money. And the day was today! They have to pay 300,000 yen. It was too much for them since not every day customer would come to their shop. Even, they didn't get any customer for the whole day.

Yukimura finished his breakfast. He walked to his room and opened an old box. He sighed when he just found 20,000 yen. He tried to collect money but well their shop was not famous. They could eat everyday, it was a miracle from God. Yukimura as the mature one between both of them, had to protect Fuji and made him happy. He was like brother for him and he was his only family.

"Yuki-chan?"

Yukimura heard Fuji's voice from the kitchen. Yukimura put away the box and walked out the room. When he was about to enter the kitchen, he put his best smile on his face.

"Ah, you have found your breakfast." He said when he saw Fuji had eaten half of his omelet. Fuji looked at him oddly.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He opened his blue eyes and looked at Yukimura with concern.

"Nothing" Yukimura said simply. He didn't want Fuji to think about it. It would be his responsibility.

"I know that"

"What's that?" Yuimra played dumbly.

"About the money. That scary witch is asking for the money, right?" Fuji said. He looked at Yukimura who seemed little surprised.

"Yeah. And it due tomorrow." Yukimura said, looked down.

"Don't worry" Yukimura looked up and saw Fuji's smiling face.

"We will get it. That witch will have her money" Fuji said, continued eat his breakfast. Yukimura smiled. Fuji's optimistic side always amazed Yukimura.

"Don't call her witch, Fuji" He warned gently. If the owner heard, she would kill Fuji for sure.

"Who cares? She looks like one. Always asking for money and if we late pay it she will _sing_ almost for a week." Fuji mocked. Yukimura laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Finish it and don't forget you have to go to find some useful thing."

"Okay"

-Tezuka's apartment, 09.00 am-

"Tezuka, you have to calm down" Oishi said when he saw Tezuka's face. Tezuka's usual training would end in an hour. Tonight, he would have a dinner with his mother AND he had to bring his girlfriend. Until now, he still hadn't found a girl or woman to pretend to be his girlfriend.

"Tezuka, let's go!"

Once Tezuka entered his big apartment, he went into his room to find his favorite white shirt well may be his mother's favorite shirt. He glanced to the clock on the wall.

-06.00 pm-

His mother would come in two hours. He had to quick. He frowned _'where's that damn shirt?'_

"Oishi.."

"Yes?"

"Do you know where's the white shirt I wore when we have a meeting two days ago?" Tezuka asked. Oshi frowned.

"I threw it into the trash earlier, why?" Tezuka sighed.

"I need it"

"Why don't you pick something else from the wardrobe? You have ton of great shirts" Oishi asked, putting the newspaper onto the table and stood up.

"No, I want it." Tezuka said and walked out the apartment. He searched for the trash and saw a little girl was digging it. The girl looked so happy when she found an expensive white shirt from the trash. She looked at it liked it was a treasure. Tezuka sighed and walked to her.

"Hey you, give me that shirt!" The girl turned to him. She frowned and hugged the shirt to her chest.

"No…" she said, she held the shirt tightly like she was protecting her wealth.

"Give it to me, it's mine and I really need it now" Tezuka said, his patience was so limit today. The girl took few steps back.

"Hey you Mr-I-am-rich-so-give-that-shirt-to-me, I won't never give this to you. I found it first and you've thrown it already so IT'S MINE!" Tezuka said. He had no time to argue now, especially with a girl.

"Do you now who I am?"

"I don't know who you are and I don't care! Now, get lost" The girl said as she bend down to pick something from the trash, it's looked like a necklace.

"Ah… this is pretty. All I have to do is clean it and soon it will be beautiful again" Her face broke into a charming smile. Tezuka looked at her closely _'She's pretty'_

"Hey, give me that shirt and I will go out wit you on a date as the return." Tezuka said. The girl looked at him oddly.

"No way… I won't give you this shirt and I won't go out with you, I'm a guy" She or He said. Tezuka's jaw hit the ground.

'_He's—He's a guy bu-but he's too pretty for a guy. Wait… I can use him'_

"Give me that shirt and…. I want you to help me" Tezuka said. He grabbed the shirt from the guy's hand.

'"Hei, me it back" The guy tried reached his hands to get the shirt back.

"Help me!"

"No!"

"I'll pay you" Tezuka stated.

"I won't- You will pay me?"

"Yes, as much as you want" Tezuka said. He smirked when he saw the little guy's eyes shone.

"Oishi, bring him into the apartment." Tezuka said as he turned around. Oishi glanced to the guy before he sighed.

-Tezuka's apartment-

"NO! I WON'T WEAR IT! LET GO OF ME!"

Tezuka sighed. He tried to focus read a magazine in his hand. He glanced at his bedroom door.

"NO! THIS CLOTHES IS TOO TIGHT! WHY SHOULD I WEAR THOSE HIGH HEELS? ARGH!NO LIPSTICK! AH MY HAIR!" there it went again. Tezuka pretend to not hear anything from his bedroom. He was glad he had Oishi by his side so he didn't need to make over the guy himself.

After waiting for one, no, two hours finally the door was opened. Tezuka put his magazine and turned his head when the door opened. He was late already. Tezuka's eyes widen when he saw a very beautiful woman walked out from the room. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that hugged her small figure nicely. Her beautiful honey brown hair looked so smooth with a clip on its side. Her face was covered by thin natural make up. She was…beautiful.

Tezuka smiled. He knew exactly who she was. Tezuka still couldn't believe that the beautiful person in front of him was a guy. He looked uncomfortable with the dress and high heel shoes he was wearing. His covered make up face was pouting cutely and he glared at him.

"You are pretty" Tezuka stated. The guy glared at him hard. His beautiful blue eyes were so beautiful that made Tezuka stared at them.

"DON'T YOU YOU-ARE-PRETTY ME!" Tezuka chuckled. _'He is so cute…'_

"What's your name?" Tezuka smiled softly made Fuji little uncomfortable because Tezuka stared at his face and body.

"Umm Fuji. Fuji Syuusuke" The guy said. Tezuka smiled _'nice name'_

"I am Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"What do you want me to do?" Fuji asked.

"Oh that-"

"Tezuka, we're late" Oishi said as he looked at the clock.

"Shit!" Tezuka cursed. He immediately grabbed Fuji's hand and dragged him. Fuji who was wearing high heels shoes was almost fall.

"Hei! What kind of help should I do?" He protested. Tezuka ignored him and continued to drag him into a black car.

"I'll tell you on later"

-Tezukas's car-

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO PRETEND TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND? NO WAY!" Fuji shouted at Tezuka who was closing his ears with both of his hands.

"Please, I need your help!" Tezuka pleaded.

"No! Why don't you bring your girlfriend instead and don't tell me you don't have one because I will never believe it!" Fuji asked. Tezuka sighed.

"That's the problem. My girlfriend is a model and my parents HATE model. That's why I need your help" Tezuka grabbed Fuji's shoulders and held them tightly. Fuji freed himself from his hold and tried to get out the car.

"No!" Fuji's hand reached out to open the door but Tezuka held it and stopped the car. Fuji was turned around. Tezuka looked at him with a pity look.

"Please…." Tezuka begged. Fuji went silent.

"Are you gay?" Fuji suddenly asked. He really didn't know why Tezuka chose him although he knew that he was a guy.

Tezuka smirked.

"I don't know…. Let's see…" Tezuka slowly moved closer to Fuji. He closed the distance between his face and Fuji's. Fuji frozen when Tezuka got closer. He panicked when Tezuka's face got closer to his. He blushed and held out his hand, preventing Tezuka to come closer.

"Stop! I will scream if you do something to me" Fuji yelled. Tezuka smirked and the laughed. Fuji pouted.

"I won't attack someone who was in your state. Afraid and weak"

"Then why did we stop?" Fuji asked when he realized that they had been stop. Tezuka took Fuji's hand and kissed the back of it.

"We've arrived, sweety" Tezuka said. Fuji blushed and followed Tezuka out of car.

-Japanese expensive restaurant, 08.15 pm-

"You're so slow" Tezuka scolded Fuji who was trying to walk faster with those high heels. Fuji glared at him and kicked him with his high heels shoes.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Tezuka glared.

"You are not the one who is wearing a dress and high heel shoes, okay! So don't ever you say that I'm slow!" Fuji glared at him. He looked so pissed off. Tezuka sighed. Fuji turned around and began to walk away.

"I'm sorry, okay…" Tezuka's hand caught Fuji's and stopped him from escaping. Fuji continued to glare at him. Tezuka looked at the pouting yet cute face in front of him. He smiled.

"Fuji, I really need your help and I promise I will pay you. So please please help me" Tezuka said, holding Fuji's hand into his own and held it close to his chest. He was showing his most pity face. Fuji kept silent but he didn't frown anymore. Tezuka and Fuji sighed in unison.

"What are you sighing for? I'm the one who should do that because I'm the victim here. Wearing these kind of annoying stuff so I will look like a woman." Fuji glared. Tezuka looked at him tiredly.

"I'm sighing because of your attitude. How will I gain my mother's trust if you keep acting like that?" Tezuka said. Fuji hung his head low.

"Umm… Tezuka. I'm scared." Fuji said softly.

"Trust me okay! Just follow me I'll guide you" Tezuka smiled softly to him. Tezuka held Fuji's hand tightly before walked into the restaurant with Fuji by his side.

**TBC**

**AN : **My new story… (^_^) It feels so good finally make a story again. Soooo…. What do you think? Next chapter will appear soon. Actually I want to make Fuji and Yukimura a girl in this story because I want them to have a family. But after I think for a loooonnnngggg time, I have decided to make them a man. Well, I hope you will review, I'll wait (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Thank you for your reviews… Glad, you like it… here the next chapter… hope you like this one… (^_^)

**Love Addict**

**Chapter 2**

- Tezuka's apartment, 10.00 pm, after dinner-

"Baka! Why didn't you tell me that your feet hurt?" Tezuka scolded Fuji. Fuji pouted and tighten his hold around Tezuka's neck. Tezuka was carrying Fuji on his back and walked through the corridor to his apartment.

"I'm sorry… I didn't expect it would be this serious" Fuji said softly, hiding his face into Tezuka's neck.

Fuji fell on the floor because his feet were hurt. He never expected that wearing high heels shoes was that bad and annoying. Why did girls like to wear it anyway? He didn't understand! Fuji sighed and rested his chin on Tezuka's shoulder.

"It's alright. We will take care of it when we reach my apartment." Tezuka's said as he kept walking to his apartment.

"Ah… that reminds me. WHY did you bring me to your apartment? I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Urusei!" Fuji pouted. Then the silence came.

"Ne, Tezuka…" He called.

"Hmm..?"

"I think we failed." Fuji said. Tezuka glanced at him once and continued walking.

"Why do you think that way?"

"Didn't you see your mother reaction when she saw me. She was so cold. She watched every move I made and never took her eyes off me" Fuji said. Tezuka chuckled.

"She always like that to everyone she meet first but once she like someone, she will be nice to him/her." Tezuka said, amusing with his mother's reaction earlier.

**Flashback**

**-Japanese Restaurant-**

**Tezuka and Fuji was walking inside the restaurant. Fuji took a good look of it. Tezuka's mother sure had a good taste of choosing a place. The restaurant was big and looked so expensive. He could see many rich people inside. Men in tux and kimono, women in expensive kimono, children in cute yet expensive outfit. Even the waitress wore some great clothes! Urg… Fuji was so jealous. When would he get a chance to wear that kind of clothes? Maybe never! Ow~ that was so hurt to think….**

**Fuji sighed.**

**BUMPH..**

"**Uhh…" Fuji looked up. He was bumping into Tezuka's strong back. Tezuka turned to look at him and smiled.**

"**That's my mother" He said, pointing to a certain table. Fuji titled his head to look at the direction Tezuka pointed. His eyes widen when he saw.**

**There, sat a very beautiful and elegant woman he had ever since well except for his mother of course. She was wearing a dark blue kimono which hugged her figure nicely. Her black yet grayish hair was tied nicely with a cherry blossom accessorize that made her looked so beautiful. Her movements were as elegant as a queen. So gentle and soft. Fuji gulped. What if she didn't like him? He was so childish and careless most all the time. That Lady must be looking for a nice and gentle woman for her son.**

"**Let's go.." Tezuka said as he lead Fuji to his mother's table. Fuji pulled Tezuka back to him and looked at him with his puppy eyes.**

"**No…"**

"**Why not?" Tezuka raised his eyebrows. He glanced at his mother who was looking at her watch. **

"**I don't think she will like me… Please let me get out from here and find somewhere else to help you, Tezuka!" Fuji pleaded. Tezuka shook his head and sighed.**

"**No!" He said and dragged Fuji to his mother. Fuji's eyes widen in horror when he saw Tezuka's mother looked up and saw them.**

"**Kunimitsu" She called. Her voice was clear and soft but it had no melody. It sounded flat and kinda… cold.**

**Tezuka smiled to his mother. He released his grip on Fuji and kissed his mother's cheek. Fuji knew that Tezuka released his grip in him but somehow he couldn't make a move. The fact that Tezuka's mother was looking at him all the time made him felt so nervous. She didn't take her eyes away from him since she saw them. Even when Tezuka walked to her and kissed her cheek, she was still looking at him. Fuji saw her eyes traveled from his hair to toe. She looked at his face little longer and didn't show any emotion.**

**Tezuka walked back to him and hold his hand, leading him to the table. Tezuka pulled out the chair for him. Slowly, he sat down and looked up to look at Tezuka. Tezuka smiled down at him and walked away to sat beside him. Fuji looked down on his lap when he felt Tezuka's mother's eyes looked at him again. She was sitting directly across Fuji made him felt so nervous and scared.**

"**Syu, this is my mother" Tezuka introduced his mother. '**_**Syu? Is that my new name?'**_** Fuji frowned a little.**

**Fuji looked up and smiled "Ah, Fuji S-Syu,nice to meet you Tezuka-san"**

**Tezuka's mother looked at him closely, "Tezuka Ayana, nice to meet you" **

**Fuji nodded and smiled. Tezuka glanced at his mother and Fuji. An awkward silence came. Finally, a sound of waitress brought their food breaking the silence. Tezuka gently put the plate in front of Fuji. Fuji smiled at him. They began to eat.**

"**So, tell me about you!" Tezuka's mother said in a command tone without looked at Fuji. Fuji looked up surprised.**

"**Well, my name is Fuji Syu, I am 24 years old-"**

"**So you are a year older than Kunimitsu, when were you born?" Tezuka's mother cut him.**

"**Ah… February 29****th****, Tezuka-san" Fuji said, glancing at Tezuka who shrugged. **_**'Why did Ayana-san ask that kind of thing?'**_

"**I see… your parents?" Ayana asked as she reached out to pick a meat from the grill with her chopstick. She, once again, didn't even look at him. Fuji sat uncomfortable on his chair, then he felt a hand covering his. It was Tezuka's. Fuji glanced at him and saw Tezuka smiled. He suddenly felt something in his stomach.**

"**Well?" Ayana asked, she was looking at Fuji now. Fuji felt her hazel brown eyes bored into his blue ones. **

"**Ah… my parents, uh, have passed away years ago when I was 15 years old. They got accident along with my childhood's friend parents. Since then I am living with my childhood and tried to finish my school." Fuji said, little sad. **

"**So what's your job now?" Ayana asked. Fuji came back to his panic side. What should he say? Tezuka's mother wouldn't want his son had a poor girlfriend, right? He was selling unused things! Fuji looked at Tezuka, asking for a help.**

"**Fuji is a florist, mother. She has a flower shop." Tezuka said.**

"**Flower shop?"**

"**A-ah Yes, Umm… my parents have a flower shop. That's why I can finish my school. My childhood friend and I umm… become the owner since our parents died." Fuji said. He cursed mentally because of the lie.**

"**So you are not rich?" Ayana asked bluntly. Fuji looked up and flashed her angry eyes.**

"**Yes, I'm not. I just a normal girl and I don't see why it becomes a burden." Fuji said as he looked straight into Ayana's eyes. Ayana just stared back at him.**

"**Ah~ I have a gift for you, mother" Tezuka said, trying to break the high tension between his mother and Fuji.**

**End flashback**

"Your mother is scary" Fuji pouted. Tezuka laughed.

"She is not! Maybe she still mad at me because I refused the girl she showed me months ago." Tezuka said.

"She introduced me to her friend's daughter three months ago. Well, she was sure I would fall in love with the girl since she was beautiful." Tezuka began told Fuji his story. Fuji titled his head.

"Why did you refuse? I thought you like beautiful girl?"

"Well, she always talked about her life like a cassette. She didn't even stop babbling about her. Beside I have Sayaka already that time." Tezuka explained.

"Sayaka?"

"Ah my girlfriend. She is a model, you know." Tezuka said. He tighten his grip on Fuji's feet around his waist.

"That's why you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

"Yup…" Tezuka said.

"Why did you choose me anyway. There are plenty of girls outside who willingly help you" Fuji asked, confused. Tezuka was famous right? There were tons of girl who wanted to pretend to be is girlfriend. Why should he was the one? He was a guy for God's sake!

"I don't know, maybe because you look like a girl" Tezuka said, chuckled.

"Ouch!" He groaned when he felt a sudden pain on his head. Fuji was pulling his hair.

"Let my hair go!" Tezuka complained. He titled his head, trying to free his hair from Fuji's evil fingers.

"Say sorry!" Fuji commanded.

"What? No!"

"Say sorry!" Fuji whined. Tezuka couldn't help but to laugh. Fuji was so cute sometimes.

"Fine, sorry…" Tezuka said, laughing. Fuji let go of Tezuka's hair but his was still pouting. Finally, they reached Tezuka's apartment and something caught their eyes. A slim figure was standing in front of Tezuka's door. A beautiful woman in baby blue dress.

"Eh? Sayaka?" Tezuka called, surprise.

The woman turned her head. She frowned. She looked unhappy when she saw Tezuka was holding a girl Fuji on his back.

"Why are you here?" Tezuka asked, confused.

"I have waited for you for hours. BUT I think I just waste my time." Sayaka said angrily as she sent her death glare to Fuji who was behind Tezuka's back.

"Oh.. this…"

"You don't need to say anything, Kunimitsu!" Cut Sayaka quickly.

"You know, Tezuka? I always ignore those rumors about you being a playboy and have tons of women behind my back. I act like I am a deaf person when I hear those rumors. But what I'm seeing now explains everything! I never thought you will do this to me, Tezuka! Sayonara!" Sayaka said as she cried. She quickly ran and soon disappeared at the corner.

"Sayaka!" Tezuka tried to call her but it didn't work.

"Tezuka, put me down. You have to run after her" Fuji said near Tezuka's ear.

"What? But you are injured"

"I'm fine. Just let me down. Hurry!"

Tezuka thought about it for a moment. Then gently, he let Fuji down from his back. Fuji winced when his feet touch the cold floor, but he tried to handle it.

"You even can't stand properly, see!"

"I'm fine. I'm ok. Just hurry~ you have to run after her…. I'll wait here"

"…ok…uhmm…I'll go… Wait for me here" Tezuka said as he hurriedly ran away. Fuji nodded, smiling as Tezuka disappeared from his sight.

Then, he sighed "It's huuurrrrttt (T_T)" moaned Fuji as he fell on the floor. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the door.

"I hate high heels!" Fuji said angrily as he slowly took off his shoes. He checked on his feet carefully. Red and bruised… _oh~ it's so painful~_

Fuji pouted. _'THIS IS TEZUKA'S FAULT!'_ He thought as he threw away the high heels.

Fuji hugged his feet and put his chin on his knees. Fuji sighed again…. "He even really has a beautiful girlfriend T _T…" Mumbled Fuji as he waited for Tezuka patiently but Tezuka didn't come back soon so he fell asleep.

-15 minutes later-

Fuji almost jumped in surprised when his head met the door. He felt a hand caressed his head.

"Ouch…" Fuji moaned ad he rubbed the back of his head. Fuji opened his eyes and saw a man on his knee in front of him.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, smiling.

Fuji just kept silent but when he realized that the man was waiting for his answer, he shook his head.

"I'm fine. I just surprised"

The man smiled wider.

"You are so cute. Jumped like that…." He chuckled as he caressed Fuji's cheek. Fuji blushed, he felt no energy in his hand to stop the soft gesture.

"Umm… Kuni-chan?" mumbled Fuji.

Tezuka frowned when he heard his new nickname, but soon he smiled again.

"Hmmm?" Tezuka answered softly but then he surprised when he saw Fuji's injured feet.

"Oh my God, Fuji! We have to put medicine on them soon" Tezuka said as he suddenly carried Fuji's little body with his strongs arms. Tezuka carried Fuji bridal style as he tried to open the door. Fuji's eyes widen instantly but he didn't say anything.

"Uhm… how is your girlfriend?"

Tezuka smiled as he walked into the apartment, carrying Fuji in his arms.

"She's fine" He said, closing the door with his leg. He quickly brought Fuji inside and put him on the couch. Tezuka stood up and walked to the small cupboard. He took the first aid and walked back to Fuji, who was staring at his feet. He kneeled in front of him and began to take care of Fuji's feet.

"I can do that myself!" Fuji said as he took the first aid from Tezuka's hand.

"Tezuka sighed, "Your clothes…"

"Later…" Fuji said as he busy took care of his feet.

Tezuka smirked, "Do you want me to change them for you?"

Fuji stopped from whatever he was doing and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You wish~" Fuji said as he kicked Tezuka's chest.

"Auuwww…." Shouted both of them in unison.

"hahahaha… you still able to kick, huh?" Laughed Tezuka as he rubbed his chest. Fuji pouted and rubbed his hurt foot.

"Tezuka, we just pretending ok! So don't waste the time with your playboy mode" Fuji said, annoyed when Tezuka still laughed at him.

"Hehehehe…. Ok…ok… Well, you didn't let me help you even a bit. Come on, let me bandage it for you"

"Well since you have nothing to do, you should think how to say thank you to this great Fuji Syuusuke…" Fuji said. Tezuka held his chuckle before thought for a moment before a smirked appeared on his handsome face.

"What about Fuji becomes Kunimitsu's lover?" Tezuka said as he nodded happily.

"Yeah… that sounds good! What do you-" Tezuka stopped talking as he saw Fuji's feet was just few centimeters from his face.

"If this foot has healed I will kick you, Tezuka" Fuji said before he put his foot down. Tezuka just smiled at him.

"After this I will change my clothes and go home" Fuji added. Tezuka sighed again as he leaned against the couch.

"Why do you really want to get out from here, anyway?" Tezuka asked. Somehow he felt disappointed.

"It's a big mistake wearing this dress"

"Really?"

"Yes!"  
"But you look beautiful in that dress"

"….." Fuji didn't say anything, he kept busying himself with his bandaged feet.

"And your FEET are not giving you permission to go home"

"I'm fine!" Fuji said, stubbornly.

Tezuka just stared at him before leaned to Fuji, "Oh, really?" Tezuka asked as he poked Fuji's feet hard.

"Aww..."

"It doesn't hurt?" Tezuka asked as he kept poking Fuji's feet. Fuji held a groaned but it failed.

"It's not hurt—Auwww… itai…" Fuji groaned in pain, "Tezuka, stop it!"

"See, it hurts and you are stubbornly said it's fine." Tezuka said, smug. Fuji sent him a death glare. Tezuka chuckled as he stood up. Before Fuji could blink, Tezuka had scooped him on his shoulder, just like a Santa carrying his bag. Tezuka walked to his bedroom.

"TEZUKA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN!"

**To Be Continued**

AN : Weiii… the second chapter… please review…. I hope you like this one (^_^) see you next week and next chapter….


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for your reviews… I know that I need a beta reader but every time I make an announcement, no one wants to be my beta reader but well, I'll make it again. Anyway, here the third chapter… hopes you like it… (^_^)

**Love Addict**

**Chapter 3**

-Tezuka's apartment, bedroom, 06.00 am-

Fuji rolled over in his blanket, seeking for a warm place because the day was beginning to cold.

'_Ummm… so comfortable…. But I never have felt this comfortable in my own bed before'_

Fuji's eyes snapped open.

'_Where am I?'_ Fuji asked to himself. He surprised when he saw Tezuka's face not too far from is. He was … _'in Tezuka's arms!_

Slowly, Fuji escaped from those warm and comfortable arms. Fuji sat up and held his hand to his chest. He could feel his heart was beating loudly. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"What's wrong?" Mumbled Tezuka who was just woke up and made Fuji jumped in surprised.

"I'm the one who should ask you that. What's wrong?" Fuji asked and he turned to look at Tezuka. He frowned when he saw Tezuka was topless behind the blanket. Fuji gasped.

"Y-You!"

"Pssstttt…. Nothing happened. We just played PS2 and went to sleep last night." Tezuka said quickly. He didn't want to argue with this beautiful little guy when he was still sleepy. Fuji tore his eyes from Tezuka and looked at portable machine on the floor. He glanced at a big T-shirt he was wearing. It was one of Tezuka's shirts.

Suddenly, Tezuka wrapped his strong arms around Fuji's chest and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Let's back to sleep. It's still early." He mumbled.

"Eehhh…. But-"

"What?" Tezuka asked and opened his eyes. Tezuka stared at Fuji for a while.

"Why do you still look so beautiful in the morning? Usually someone will look awful after wake up" Tezuka said softly.

"Eeehhh?" Fuji 's eyes widen and he blushed instantly. Tezuka smiled.

"Sleep well?"

"Aa-hh yes…" Fuji nodded slowly. He didn't dare look at Tezuka's face. His face was still red.

"Compare to your own bed?"

"Ummm yes" Fuji nodded, honestly. Tezuka stared at Fuji's blushing face. It was so beautiful. He never met someone as beautiful as him. He even prettier than Sayaka, his girlfriend!

"Fuji, can I ask you something?"

"Uhmmm…" Fuji nodded as he looked at Tezuka's eyes.

"May I kiss you?"

"Uh-m… Eeeehhhh?" Fuji, who almost nodded his head, stopped and looked at Tezuka with wide eyes. He surprised with Tezuka's sudden request. When his senses came back to him, Tezuka was already on top of him.

"W-wait…" Fuji was panic. Tezuka ignored him. He put his palm on Fuji's cheek and moved his face closer to Fuji's. Fuji bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tightly. He could feel Tezuka's hot breath on his face. His heart was beating loudly and he was sure Tezuka could hear it.

"Oha- Ah… Gomen nasai" Said someone from the door. The person closed the door quickly because surprised by the scene inside. Tezuka and Fuji stunned in their position and didn't move for a while.

"Ah...Hahahaha…" Tezuka's laugh broke the situation. He let go of Fuji and helped him sat up. Fuji who was still shocked just smiled nervously.

"Come in" Tezuka said loudly and the intruder opened the door once again. He looked at Tezuka and Fuji guilty. He never though that he would interrupt something so important.

"I'm sorry. I thought there's no one inside except for Tezuka himself." He said, felt guilty.

"It's ok" Tezuka said to Oishi, his manager. Oishi nodded and turned to Fuji, who was blushing because getting caught in that kind of pose.

"Ohayou~" He greeted Fuji. Fuji nodded.

"A-ah… Ohayou~" He said softly, still blushing. '_Argh! Why should I feel so shy?'_

"Do I have training this morning?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes, that's why I come this early." Oishi nodded and smiled. As expected Tezuka had forgot about it. He always forgot his schedule after spent his time with beautiful woman or in this case was beautiful guy. That was why he came here to wake him up.

Fuji frowned. He didn't understand what they're talking about. Tezuka nodded and turned to Fuji.

"Fuji, you can take a bath there" Tezuka said as he pointed to a bathroom at the corner of his room.

"Eehh? What about you?"

"… So you want to take a bath with me?" Tezuka smirked mischievously. Fuji's face went red.

"NO!" Fuji ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Tezuka looked at the door in amusement.

"His feet have healed, it seems…" Tezuka laughed. Tezuka looked at Oishi who was smirking at him.

"You look so happy Tezuka. Do you begin to love him?"

"Tsk!.. It's impossible" Tezuka said quickly and planned to get out from his room, but before Tezuka reached the door, Fuji poked his head from the bathroom's door.

"Remember the money~" Fuji said, made sure Tezuka didn't forget his promise. Tezuka smiled and nodded to him, telling him that he remembered.

-Fuji's apartment, 08.00 am-

Fuji was searching for his key when he heard a voice from his neighbor's door.

"Fuji!" Saeki's head was seen from the door.

"Where were you? Yukimura-san searched for you last night. He was so worried, you know. And didn't you have a promised me that we would hang out together?" Saeki asked, little annoyed.

"Gomen, I have something to do. I promise we will hang out next time." Fuji said, without looked at Saeki. He kept searching fro his suddenly missing key.

"Because of your something-to-do, Yukimura-san couldn't pay the money you know. And neither did I, you haven't pay me" Saeki said, he was working in Fuji's and Yukimura's shop.

Fuji stop, he looked at a brown envelope in his right hand. Now, Yukimura, Saeki and himself could pay the rent's money for few months later. But how would explain to Saeki? He could just say that he became a stranger's girlfriend for a day! Tsk.. It would ruin his reputation as a guy -_-….

"Hmmm… I will borrow some money from someone." Fuji said. Saeki just chuckled.

"It's not that easy, you know"

"We don't need much money. Didn't we have money from few days ago? You know, when someone suddenly bought many old clothes for shooting a film." Fuji said as he looked at Saeki who was smiling nervously.

"You still have yours but I don't anymore" Saeki said easily. Fuji frowned when he heard that. He should have known. His best friend and partner was really dissipation.

"You!" Fuji looked at him annoyed before he turned his attention to his apartment door. He frowned.

Brak!

Fuji kicked his own apartment door hard. It opened (of course!). Saeki looked at it in horror. He couldn't imagine if one day Fuji kicked him. NOO! He didn't want to think about that! Fuji breathed in relief. _'I should have done that earlier! Why should I bother to search the missing key?'_

"Fuji… Now you have to pay for that door too! If Yukimura-san knows oh hell! If the witch knows! She—"Saeki said in horror as he pointed to the now broken door. It produced a weird sound every time a wind passed the door.

Fuji turned to Saeki and gave him a sweet smile that meant trouble for everyone.

"You won't tell anyone, ne Saeki honey?" Fuji opened his eyes, showing his dangerous blue orbs to Saeki. Saeki nodded quickly.

"Good" Fuji said. He step into his apartment and closed the door. He frowned when the door refused and kept opened. Fuji walked to the kitchen and took a long wooden stick. He quickly closed the door and put the stick to - so the door would close.

Meanwhile, outside…..

"SAAAEEEKKKIIIII! WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT WAS THAT SOUND EARLIER?"

"It was not me, Ma'am….! It's Fuji!" Saeki shouted.

BRAK!

Fuji: _TRAITOR!_ -_-""

-few weeks later, Tezuka's apartment, 05.00 pm-

Tezuka threw his tired body on the couch. He glanced at the clock and sighed. He just had come back from Germany to do some train with his coach and he was so damn tired. All he wanted to do was sleeping on his comfortable bed. He was about to closed his eyes and fell asleep on his sofa when his phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi, Tezuka-kun~?" A cheerful woman voice could be heard from the other line.

"Yes, who is this?" Tezuka asked sleepily. He could hear the woman sighed.

"Shizuka…" Tezuka's eyes snapped opened when he heard the woman said her name. Shizuka? Ah Yes, Kojou Shizuka. She was a new model from Angel agency. She was a raising star because she's into acting as well. Tezuka met her few days ago.

"Oh, Shizuka-chan, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Uhmm… Tezuka-kun, I know that you are tired but… do you want to go gout with me tonight? Who knows we could do something fun…" Shizuka said in a seductive tone. Tezuka smirked.

"Of course, I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock?"

"Great~ I'll wait for you, Tezuka-kun. See you…"

"See you..."

-Click-

"Who's that? Syuu?" Someone asked behind Tezuka. Tezuka jumped and turned around to see his mother was standing behind the sofa.

"Mother! How did…" Tezuka was speechless. He couldn't believe his mother was here.

"You left the door opened." The beautiful woman said. She took off her coat and put her big bag on he sofa.

Tezuka asked himself. It was not him to do such thing.

"Hmm, I have some business in Tokyo. So when I heard that you have back from Germany, I decided to give you a visit. Beside, I miss my cute daughter in law already. Where's she now?" Tezuka's mother asked him.

"Eehhh? Daughter-in-law?"

"I don't understand why did she let you went to Germany just by yourself. She must be knows that you're a playboy. Although Oishi accompanied you but I still don't understand!" She continued talking without looking at Tezuka who was confused. Who was his mother talking about?

Ayana turned to face Tezuka, waiting patiently for the answer.

"Mother… w-who are you… talking about?" Tezuka asked. Ayana frowned.

"Syuu, of course. The woman you introduced to me as your girlfriend weeks ago. Fuji Syuu." Ayana said. She looked at Tezuka dangerously.

"Are you…"

"OHH! SYUUU! Hahahaha…. Ummm… Of course… We're still together.." Tezuka said quickly. He forgot about his meeting with his mother few weeks ago. _Damn..! _

"Is that true?" Ayana's eyes narrowed. She looked at Tezuka suspiciously.

"Don't tell me you forgot…"

"NO!" Tezuka shook his head quickly and tried his best to be calm.

"How can I forget my own girlfriend? Hehehehe… of course not (^_^)" Tezuka said to his mother, grinning.

"I'm just kidding… I just forgot I have introduced her to you" _Shit! What should I do?_

Ayana smiled, "Then let see…"

"Eehh?"

"What? I'm here, son. Don't you want to bring her to me? I want to meet her" Ayana said smiling. Tezuka's eyes widen.

"What?" Tezuka blinked.

"What _what_?" Ayana frowned.

"B-but…"

"No but! I want to know if you two still together!"

"H-hai…o-okay… sure" Tezuka nodded quickly.

"Great! Now, I will go to groceries for our dinner. Tsk.. I will ask her to keep her eyes to you more than usual…" Ayana mumbled as she walked out the apartment, leaving a pouting and frowning Tezuka alone on his apartment.

After made sure that his mother had left his apartment, Tezuka quickly dialed Oishi and asked him to search for Fuji. Tezuka slumped on his sofa once more, he had to cancel his date with Shizuka tonight but it was okay. He could ask her next time without made her angry about tonight. Besides, he preferred faced Shizuka's wrath than his mother's. His mother's wrath was the next World War…

On Fuji's side….

Fuji and Saeki was busy serving many customers in their shop. Yukimura was having some business and left them alone to take care of the shop. Good thing, Fuji and Saeki could handle everything.

"Uhmmm… I don't know. That's not important! Look… all these money…. Fufufufufufu… I bet this shop will empty tonight!" Saeki said loudly as he counted the money on the table. Fuji just shook his head and smiled.

It was almost a month after his first and last meeting with Tezuka and he was glad. Tezuka and Fuji was two different people and Fuji was happy with his life and didn't wish around that strange guy.

"Ummm… good evening…" A man in black suite greeted Fuji. Fuji turned around and looked at him confused.

"Yes?" Fuji turned around and raised his eyebrows. He never saw someone this tidy.

The man let out a relief sigh. Smiling, the man held Fuji's hand, "Good thing I can find you…"

Fuji frowned, "Excuse me, do I know you?"

Fuji looked at him closely. He looked at him from head to toe. He felt he had met this person before but he couldn't remember when and where. Suddenly, something crossed his mind.

"Eeeeehhhhh Y-YOU!" Fuji shouted in surprised. The man nodded.

"Yes… I am Oishi Suichiroh, Manager of Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"What's wrong, Fuji?" Saeki asked and walked to Fuji who was still shocked. Fuji shook his head quickly.

"Nothing… Why don't you take care of the shop for a while, Saeki? We almost close, right…" Fuji asked sweetly as he pushed Saeki back to where he was before. Fuji grabbed Oishi's hand and brought him out the shop. After they far enough from the shop, Fuji let go of his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji asked softly to Oishi, he was afraid Saeki would hear them. Oishi just smiled.

"Tezuka needs you. Come with me, okay!" Oishi said as he gave signal to some bodyguards to bring Fuji into the car.

"Eehhh… what the hell are you doing? Wait!" Fuji tried to fight them but they were too strong.

"Please, we need your help." Oishi tried to persuade Fuji. He said it so softly. It was completely opposite with his act who ordered big men to kidnap Fuji.

"Hey… Let go of me!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Saeki screamed and ran to them.

"Saeki! Help me!" Fuji shouted. Oishi step in front of his men and begged Saeki.

"Please, we really need him"

"I need him as well! He's my business partner, you know!"

"Here, take this! We really need him and I'll take him with me no matter what." Oishi said as he threw a big envelope to Saeki. Saeki opened the envelope and much money fell onto the ground. Saeki's eyes widen in shock and his jaw dropped on the ground.

"These are..?"

"Saeki! Don't take the money! Please help me! Saeki, you heard me? Please!" Fuji shouted as he tried to free himself from the bodyguards' grip.

"Fuji~" Saeki called him in a sweet tone. A smiled was adorning his lips.

"Ah?"

"I think you going to be okay… Take Care~" Saeki sand as he waved to Fuji. Fuji's jaw dropped on he ground as he stared at his best friend in disbelief. Finally, he was thrown into the car easily.

"Saeki! You will pay for this!" Fuji shouted before the door completely closed.

"What's wrong, Kunimitsu? You look in trouble" Asked Ayana.

"Umm… nothing" Tezuka said, forcing a smile.

"I am thinking about the plan my coach made this morning. Why don't you continue your cooking, Mother..?" Tezuka said as he pushed his mother into the kitchen.

'_Where is Oishi? Why doesn't he call me? Where is that damn boy!'_

Annoyed, Tezuka threw his body on the sofa, trying to calm down. He glanced at the clock and sighed. After fifteen minutes of waiting, finally the door opened and someone walked in.

"Oiiishiiii! Finallyyyy…. Where's he? Where's he?" Tezuka asked frantically to the manager without remembered that his mother was in the kitchen and she could hear them. Without saying anything, Oishi pushed the poor pretty boy to Tezuka. Tezuka smiled in relief and walked to Fuji. Fuji glared at him hard.

SLAP!

"Wei~" Oishi yelled in reflect.

"Ara?" Tezuka frowned confused as he palmed his red and burning cheek. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"DO YOU THINK I'M YOUR SERVANT SO YOU CAN COMMAND ME ANYTIME YOU WANT? DO YOU THINK BEING RICH IS GREAT?I DON'T NEED YOUR MONEY!" Fuji shouted in anger.

"What?"

"I HAVE TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT ANYMORE! I KNOW YOU'RE RICH BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO MANIPULATE MY FRIEND'S MIND BY THROWING MONEY TO HIM SO YOU CAN HAVE ME!" Fuji shouted louder.

"Eh? Pppssssttt….. What're you talking about?" Asked Tezuka as low as possible as he tried to calm Fuji down. He just remembered that his mother was in the kitchen. _

"DON'T PLAY STUPID, TEZUKA! I HAVE TOLD YOU THAT I'M NOT—Hmmpp…"

Tezuka quickly pressed his lips against Fuji's to stop Fuji's loud voice. Fuji's eyes widen but Tezuka still kissing him and seemed he didn't want to let him go. Fuji tried to push Tezuka but it was useless since Tezuka was stronger than him.

"Syuuu~ are you here?" Ayana asked as she walked out of the kitchen to where Oishi, Fuji and Tezuka were. Tezuka let go of Fuji who was more than shock to see Tezuka's mother standing in front of him…and wearing an apron?

"A-aunty…? W-What are you doing here? And t-that apron?"

Ayana just smiled at him "I am preparing dinner for us of course and…"

Ayana didn't continue her word. Her eyes widen and she walked to Fuji in hurry. She grabbed his shoulder and took a good look of him from head to toe.

"Why are you wearing this kind of clothes?" Ayana asked him. She frowned when she saw Fuji's torn jeans. Fuji didn't say anything. All he could do was smiled nervously at Ayana.

"Um… Mum, she…" Tezuka tried to explain to his mother but soon he got a death glare from her.

"Why don't you take a good care of her? A woman should wear beautiful and great clothes. She shouldn't wear this kind of clothes! Syuu is your girlfriend, Kunimitsu! You should treat her like a princess or even your wife" Ayana scolded Tezuka. Tezuka frowned and pouted. Ayana turned to Fuji. She caressed his cheek as she smiled to him.

"Syuu-chan, you can clean yourself first and I will continue prepare the dinner." Ayana said softly and when she saw Fuji nodded, her attention moved to Tezuka. "I hope you prepare clean and good clothes for her" She said before back to the kitchen.

"Hai…" Tezuka mumbled as he glanced at Fuji who was still shocked. Suddenly, a smile appeared on his pretty face. It seemed that Fuji was happy because Tezuka was scolded by his mother.

"Hhhmmm….. It's time to bath~~" Fuji sang and grinned widely.

"Don't forget my beautiful clothes, ne darling~" Teased Fuji before he walked (willingly) to the bathroom.

"He has forgotten his anger, it seems" Tezuka said and stared in awe as he watched Fuji walked to the bathroom. Oishi just smiled and sighed happily.

'_And he still remembers where the bathroom is after not being here for almost a month…'_ Tezuka thought with a smile._  
_  
TO BE CONTINUE….

AN: AH~ Here the next chapter…. Review please! Oh... I NEED A BETA READER... MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT TO BE MY BETA READER... THANK YOU (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

AN : Fnally! afte a long time... thanks for DevilNvrCry for your help... Actually I want to update this chapter a week ago but my computer was broken so I couldn't update... But now...here it is (^_^) Please review...

**Love Addict**

**Bold **is flashback

**Chapter 4**

"Aunty, what are you cooking? Let me help, ne?" Fuji asked as he stepped into the kitchen. Ayana, who was chopping some form of vegetable stopped, and gave Fuji a warm smile.

"Ah~ you look beautiful Syuu-chan!" Ayana said as she looked at Fuji's clothes. Fuji unlike earlier, was wearing a yellow bright dress that hugged his form nicely, his hair, was tied in half a ponytail.

Fuji looked down, blushing. Then he remembered Tezuka's words earlier that day…

_**Tezuka: (^_^) It fits you nicely. As beautiful as I thought **_

_Fuji:" That annoying guy! Theirs always something behind his compliments -_-""  
_  
"Come, dear..." Ayana called. She caressed Fuji's soft honey brown hair and once again smiled warmly, she seemed to have fallen in love with him.

"It has been a long time… since Kunimitsu brought home a nice and good girlfriend. The last time he dated a woman, she turned out to be a model!" Ayana said, frowning as she remembered Tezuka's girlfriend a few years ago.

Fuji just smiled nervously.

'_Great! If Ayana-san realizes that Tezuka's real girlfriend is a model, and I, nothing to Tezuka…. She will kill me!... No, she will kill both of us!'_

"Just wait until you meet Father, he'll like you too" She continued, grinning at Fuji.

"Eh?" Fuji blinked, but then smiled sweetly at her. Ayana turned, content with the conversation and continued her work.

"Aunty, let Syuu help you… Umm… I'll chop this carrot okay..." Fuji offered and took the knife on top of the table.

"Of c-…Syuu-chan!"

Fuji turned, confused and stared at Ayana. All of a sudden Ayana opened the cupboard above her head and took something out of it.

"You should always wear an apron if you're going to cook something in the kitchen" Ayana said as she dressed Fuji into a flowery pink and frilly apron.

"Oh…" Fuji nodded and obeyed, although in his mind he was grumbling about wearing the apron, since all he was just cutting the carrot. It was a waste of time and energy, just to wear it….

"Kawaii~" Squealed Ayana "You know, I made it myself…"

"O-Oh… it's… beautiful, Aunty…"

"Syuu-chan, don't call me Aunty… Ummm call me Mum" Ayana interrupted him.

Fuji was speechless.

'_Oh shit! Why couldn't I make her hate me and throw me out the house instead? And now she wants me to call her Mum? Oh GOD…. I feel like I'm digging my own grave (T_T)  
_  
"Syuu-chan?"

"Ah… Hai, Aunty?" Fuji jumped while coming back to reality.

"…Mum!..."

" …M-Mum what's wrong?" Fuji asked

"Why are you day dreaming? What if you get hurt?" Ayana scolded him.

"I'm sorry" Fuji said. Ayana narrowed her eyes. She walked to Fuji's side and titled her head.

"There is something I wanted to ask you, Syuu-chan… are you and Kunimitsu fighting?"

"W-What?"

"I heard noises earlier when you got into the house, so I thought…"

"Oh.. It's nothing. We are not fighting, M-Mum." Fuji said quickly as he smiled his angelic smile.

Ayana frowned

"Then… why did you allow him to go, to Germany for almost a month? Alone~?"

Unconsciously, Fuji's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. _'Germany? Ah~ so he had been in Germany? Tsk… what was that for? …Just wasting money…'_

"Oh that… It's ok. I think Tezuka is old enough and free to go wherever he wants." Fuji said, smiling as angelically possible. Ayana smiled softly and held Fuji's hands.

"Why are you so kind? I wish you happiness, Syuu-chan" Ayana said softly and warmly, making Fuji's eyes water.

"Syuu-chan? What's wrong?" Ayana asked, panicking as she wiped away the tears that fell from Fuji's pretty face. Fuji just stared at Ayana for a while. He couldn't help but feel guilty. _'Sorry If I lied to you Ayana-san'_

Fuji shook his head slowly.

"No-nothing… I suddenly miss mother" Ayana smiled when she heard that. She whipped Fuji's face and ruffled his hair.

"Baka! You have me. I will treat you as my own child, so don't worry, you have me as your mother now"

Fuji smiled happily

"Thank you, ne… Oka-san…"

"Hmm…"

Finally, dinnertime had come. They ate the dinner happily but Tezuka, stared at his mother and Fuji, wondering how they got so close? To him, it was amazingly fast how Fuji was able to be this closed to his scary mother. But amused, when his mother forced him to enter the kitchen, just to see Fuji wearing a cute apron. At that moment he felt like Fuji could be his life partner, in the future.

_Tezuka: 'What was I think just now? It's impossible -_-;;_

"Mum, why don't you sleep over? It's too late to go back to the hotel" Fuji asked softly as they finished dinner. Ayana thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Fine. But you are too, right?"

Fuji blinked "Ehh?"

Tezuka smiled a sly smile.

"Don't worry… she will" Tezuka said as he wrapped his right arm around Fuji's slim waist. Fuji couldn't do anything except lean into Tezuka's embrace. Fuji frowned when he heard this and glanced at Tezuka who didn't seem to care.

"Syuu-chan?" Ayana looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"Eh..? O-Of course…" Fuji nodded quickly.

"Ok… I just have one guest room, you can sleep there, Mother. Syuu can sleep with me" Tezuka said as he gave her a small smile. Ayana nodded and walked into her room after saying good night, leaving Fuji alone with Tezuka._  
_  
"Come on, sweetie ~ we must sleep too, right?" Tezuka pulled Fuji towards his room.

"W-What...What are….." Fuji tried to protest.

"Pppssstttt…. Mother can hear you…" reminded Tezuka.

"Aahhh… finally… we can be alone" Teased Tezuka as he closed his bedroom door.

"Yeah… finally" Fuji said as he sat on the edge of Tezuka's bed. Tezuka blinked before he walked to Fuji and sat beside him.

"Fuji… you—actually…"Tezuka smiled and pulled Fuji into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Fuji tried to free himself from Tezuka's embrace but he couldn't and so, he gave up.

"Listen, I want to talk about our conversation earlier." Fuji stated.

He wanted to talk to Tezuka about Oishi who was throwing money to Saeki earlier as well as his (Tezuka) arrogance.

"Uh huh…" Tezuka nodded and he put his chin on Fuji's shoulder.

"Hey… Are you listening to me?"

"Say it… I'm listening" Tezuka whispered near Fuji's ear, which in turn made Fuji blush a crimson red. Fuji's breath speed.

"Ok, but….. LET ME GO FIRST!" Fuji immediately punched him on the stomach. Tezuka let go of him instantly and held his stomach.

"Ouch…"

"Kuni-chan… daijobu?" Fuji asked worried and suddenly felt guilty. Tezuka glanced at him for a second before moaning louder. Fuji panicked and knelt in front of Tezuka, trying to see his stomach.

"It hurts…." Tezuka moaned in pain. Fuji bit his lip trying to hold back his tears.

"Go-gomen… Gomen… I didn't think that it hurt that much" Fuji apologized. Tezuka didn't say anything but continued holding his stomach.

"Kuni-chan…. Let me see it…" Fuji panicked and moved closer to Tezuka. He tried to remove Tezuka's arms so he could get a closer look but soon he saw a smile on Tezuka's lips.

"B-A-K-A"

"Eeehh?"

"Did you really think that your small hand could hurt me? Hahahaha…" Tezuka laughed.

Fuji's eyes widen and he pouted.

"You tricked me! How dare you!" Fuji shouted as he punched Tezuka on his stomach once again. He began to hit him again and again. Tezuka calmly wrapped his arms around Fuji, which stopped Fuji from hitting him.

"Pppssstttt… I'm sorry… but I'm happy that you worry about me" Tezuka said into Fuji's ear. Fuji blushed on Tezuka's shoulder and stopped his act.

"Ne, Kuni-chan" Fuji called.

"Hai?"

"Keep your sweet words to yourself and your girlfriends….!" Fuji said irritated but he didn't push Tezuka away. Fuji heard a small laugh.

"Back to our topic earlier, I was angry because you only see me as a money amorist. Well, I love money, of course~ but I never, I repeat, NEVER think that I would sell myself just to get money!"

"I know"

"SO, WHY did you command your man to do that? I really felt pertained when he threw a bundle of money to my friend, I felt bought!" Fuji said. Tezuka loosen his embrace and looked at Fuji's face.

"I didn't know about that. I'm sorry…" Tezuka apologized sincerely. Fuji looked at him in doubt. Tezuka caressed Fuji's cheek and tried to explain.

"I know you don't like being treated like that. I didn't want to and actually I have a date with Shizuka-chan tonight… but Mother suddenly came so I had to cancel my date" Tezuka said.

Fuji frowned.

"What? Shizuka? I though your girlfriend is Sayaka-san" He asked, surprised. Tezuka chuckled.

"Yeah… Sayaka is my girlfriend… and Shizuka too…" Fuji frowned, he quite understand.

"I told you I wanted to be free, right…"

"So that's the name of FREE? Fuck! Why must I enter your crazy world?" Fuji cursed.

"Like I said before…. You caught my eyes…"

"You're crazy…" Fuji pushed Tezuka away from him.

"Because of that I lost my first kiss! It's not fair!" Fuji said. His eyes quickly widened, his mouth was quickly covered by his palm quickly. _'BAKA! What did I just say? .'_

Tezuka frowned, "Your… your what?"

"No-nothing" Fuji said quickly as he shook his head frantically. Tezuka gave him a sly smile.

"Ehhmmm…. I heard that"

"What?" Fuji played dump.

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk… I H-e-a-r-d-t-h-a-t…"

"Heard what?"

"W-what?" Tezuka nodded. His face suddenly looked so thoughtful.

"Uhmmm… What about me? When…" Tezuka acted. His haze eyes glanced to Fuji. Fuji's eyes widen in a curious manner.

He moved closer to Tezuka.

"Eh? When?" Fuji asked curiously.

"What?" Tezuka asked, raising an eyebrow playfully. Fuji frowned a little before answer.

"Your first kiss…" Fuji said without thinking.

Tezuka smiled a sly smile "Did I ever say 'first kiss'?"

"eeeehhhh…. You tricked me!"Fuji shouted as he glared at Tezuka. Tezuka laughed, Fuji's angry face was so cute.

"Stop that! Is it that strange if I never kissed someone before?" Fuji pouted cutely.

Tezuka laughed, up until his tears soon seeped from his eyes.

"No…no…hahahahaha….. It just… it's so funny… hehehehahahahaha…. I never expect that….hehehe…:

"Y-You!" Fuji was angry now. He took a pillow and threw it directly at Tezuka's face. Tezuka stopped laughing and glared.

"Hey!"

"Take that, you evil!"

"How dare you! You little devil…" Tezuka hid a smile and threw the pillow back to Fuji's face. Feeling lost, Fuji took another pillow and threw it to Tezuka's back but Tezuka caught it. Fuji pouted and glared at Tezuka's smiling face.

"Hey… I'll return it back if you want…" Tezuka said as his eyes shone.

Fuji frowned.

"What?"

"Your first kiss" Tezuka smirked. Fuji's eyes widen. He quickly covered his mouth and shook his head frantically.

"Come on…." Tezuka said as he moved closer to Fuji.

Fuji looked at him in horror.

"Aaarrgggghhhh! NOOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Tezuka smirked as he moved closer to him.

"STOP IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY! TEZUKA!" Fuji shouted. Tezuka's smirked widen and he kept moving closer to Fuji.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Fuji shouted and quickly jumped to the center of the bed. Of course, Tezuka jumped in after him and Fuji, who didn't want to be caught, lifted up his long dress and ran out the bed trying to avoid Tezuka's attack. Eventually Fuji was able to run to the table beside the bed and started throwing Tezuka's things. Tezuka tried to catch his things since the things Fuji was throwing were his colognes, watch, cell phone, car keys and photo frames. He didn't want them to brake.

Fuji then ran to the bookshelf and began to throw books, novels and magazine. Tezuka quickly moved from right to left trying to avoid them. But since Tezuka was an athlete, and so he ran towards Fuji.

"Got you" Tezuka said in victory as he wrapped his arms around Fuji's slim waist.

"AHHHHH!" Fuji yelled in surprised and tried to push Tezuka away. Tezuka kissed him in order to prevent Fuji from waking up his mother.

Fuji kept trying to push Tezuka away.

Desperate, Fuji kicked Tezuka's leg. When Tezuka groaned in pain and loosen his grip, Fuji ran from Tezuka's arms.

'Come back here, you little devil" Tezuka ran after him.

"AAHHHHH…"

**TBC**

**AN : Please review (^_^)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

AN ; Hi mina-san... (^_^) sorry for long update. here the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and review please! thank you for my beta.. (^_^)

"Ohayo"

Fuji turned around and found Ayana dressed quite nicely.

Fuji smiled at her.

"Ohayo~" Fuji said

"How was your sleep, Ayana-san?"

Tezuka's mother smiled.

"Well, thankfully I was able to sleep…. although it was a little noisy" Ayana said.

"Eeehh? Gomennasaiiiiii….."

Ayana waved her hand "hahaa.. .it's ok…..what are you making anyway? Coffee?"

Fuji nodded, smiling "It's for Kuni-chan. He said that he has to train today because the Grand Slam is getting closer and he's still sleepy."

"Of course, he is. I think both of you didn't sleep last night" Ayana mumbled as she opened a cupboard and took out an empty glass.

"Eh? pardon?" Fuji turned to Ayana, he was still busy with the coffee to listen to her (Ayana's) words.

Ayana just smiled and shook her head.

"it's nothing" she said and took something from the cupboard beside the previous. Fuji didn't ask anymore. He just smiled.

"Mum, what are you making? I can make it for you" Fuji offered.

"No need to. I can do it myself" She said, " Well, why don't you tell me about last night, Syu-chan?"

"Eh?" Fuji stared at Ayana for a momment. "Well..."

He frowned, "I think... there's nothing to speak about really…" He said, thinking deeply.

"Oh, come on... How are you feeling today?" Ayana pouted.

Fuji frowned, " Well... I feel... tired, really tired"

"Aahh...! Did my son make you suffer?"

"Yup" Fuji nodded

"He didn't let go of me even for a second! I couldn't understand his hyper-ness last night!" Fuji said as he remembered Tezuka running after him trying to catch him almost the whole night.

Fuji smiled and turned to Ayana. Ayana's cheeks were redder than usual and it made Fuji worried.

"Ayana-san?"

"Mum!"Ayana frowned.

"A-AH..Mum.." (^_^);;

"Gomen. I didn't know he was such a hyper child, that he made you quite tiered. I'll give him a lecture later so he won't do that again"

Fuji laughed, "Hahaha... it's no need, Mum... Kuni-chan was so funny. I liked playing with him last night"(^_^)

"Eh... is that so?" Ayana asked, her voice was full with doubt.

"Yeah... he is"Fuji said cheerfully.

"Good morning... You look happy, Syuu. What's wrong?" Tezuka asked as he appeared in the kitchen out of nowhere. He was leaning on the tall cupboard and he was still in his dark blue bathrobe.

Fuji and Ayana turned around in surprise but non the-less they smiled when they saw him. Tezuka raised an eyebrow and walked over to them.

"Morning, Mother" Tezuka greeted his mother and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Morning" Ayana said, smiling.

Tezuka then turned to Fuji who was only one inch away, and then proceeded to wrap his left arm around Fuji's waist.

"Morning sweety" Tezuka said as he kissed Fuji's forehead. Fuji who couldn't do anything just smiled.

"Morning" Fuji answered while trying (to low key) to move away.

Tezuka smiled and turned to face his mother who was smiling at them.

"Your going back to Kyusu today?" asked Tezuka

"Yes. I still have a meeting later today but it will done in the afternoon. Then I will fly straight home. In the mean time you have to take care of yourself and Syuu-chan, Understand?"

Tezuka smiled and nodded, he turned to Fuji and stared at a cup of coffee Fuji had made.

"Understood"

Fuji handed him the coffee. Tezuka smiled softly and took a sip.

"Uhmm... it's good" Tezuka said.

Fuji just smiled.

"I think I have to get out of here..." Ayana said as she walked to the living room with a cup of tea and left Tezuka and Fuji alone in the kitchen.

Tezuka stared at Fuji.

"What?" Fuji asked, confused.

"Did you put sugar in my coffee?"

Fuji frowned and nodded.

"Fujiiii... I don't like sweets"

"Eeehhhh?"

Tezuka shook his head, "Never mind. But next time, don't put any sugar in my drink, okay. I dislike sweets"

Fuji pouted and took the cup from Tezuka's hand and made another.

"Here..." Fuji said as he gave Tezuka his new cup of coffee. He was still pouting at Tezuka and Tezuka found it cute.

'_What's wrong with this guy? Didn't he just say that it tasted good? Now he changes his mind and doesn't like it! Huh!'_

Tezuka smiled as if reading Fuji's mind responded, "Sorry, but I really don't like it and can't eat or drink anything sweet."

"I don't understand you~ Sweet is delicious, you know!" Fuji said as he drank Tezuka's previous coffee, ignoring the fact that Tezuka had just drank from it.

Tezuka just smiled.

"Oh... listen, your mother acted strange earlier."

"Hmm?"

"Uh-huh. You know, I told her what had happened last night and I told her that you were very hyper and that you made me really tired this morning, your mother apologized to me and wanted to give you a lecture so u wouldn't do it again." Fuji said, grinning (^_^)

Tezuka chuckled, " Did you tell her what had really happened?"

"Did you tell her that I was trying to catch you and that we were fooling around in my room?"

"Uhmmm... I don't think so, but..." Tezuka laughed out loud.

Fuji frowned and looked at him confused.

"My mother's not strange Fuji, but you are~" Tezuka said as he smiled and looked at Fuji, amused.

"What?"Fuji complained.

Tezuka laughed once again.

"B-A-K-A" Tezuka said as he poked Fuji's forehead.

Fuji pouted and stared at Tezuka's handsome face.

"Yeah... yeah... what makes you think that you are so smart…. you can't say something like that to me"

"Hehehe... of course I can and I have my reasons" Tezuka said proudly.

Fuji pouted once again and looked away.

"Ah come here, let me tell you, what ran through her head…" Tezuka said as he leaned towards Fuji's ear.

He whispered something into Fuji's ear and it made Fuji blinked in disbelief, he blushed, after a second Fuji was as red as an apple.

"Eeeeehhhh... your mother thought that... we...we..." Fuji couldn't say it.

He covered his mouth with his hand.(o_o)

Tezuka gave him a sly smile (^_^),

"What's wrong? Why is it so difficult for you to say that we made love last night, sweety?"

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Don't say that!" Fuji screamed. He was very …very embarrassed and quickly overed his ears.

Tezuka chuckled in amusement.

Seeing Fuji act like that, made him want to tease him a-little more.

"Hummm... last night was so great, though~ If you want to make it comes true, just come to me"

Teased Tezuka. While taking his second cup of coffee with him but not before , giving Fuji a sweet kiss on the cheek

"AAAAAGGHHHH…. You are a FREAK!"

-**Somewhere, 1:00 pm**-

"So, we didn't meet each other for a month and a half, and now you have a fiancé~?"

Tezuka smiled, then took a zip of his wine before he replied,

"I said that he is not! It's a fake engagement. I just didn't want to make my mother suspicious"

"Whatever~" The man scoffed.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at him.

"She must be very pretty huh?"

"A little bit wild but yeah~ pretty" Replied Tezuka immediately to his friend Sanada. Who currently sat beside him drinking at a XXX bar.

"Just for the face! I don't have any interest in having sex with this individual." Tezuka paused "If that thought ever crossed your mind" added Tezuka quickly when he saw Sanada smirking at him.

Sanada chuckled "I see~ hehee…"

"More over… he is a MAN~"

"eeehhhhhh?" Sanada who decided to take a zip of his drink immediately spit it out

Tezuka chuckled "Yeah, he is. Why do you look so surprised?"

Sanada just stared at Tezuka in disbelief.

"What?" asked Tezuka.

"N-no… But, Tezuka~! You do know that the ratio for women is larger than that of a man~" said Sanada finally.

Surprisingly, Tezuka laughed.

Sanada frowned at him.

"Baka~! What are you laughing at?"

"No..no.. sorry.. "

"So…?"

"Ahem…" Tezuka tried to calm himself "Sanada, I do not care about gender, and it's not like I planned to choose him. But, Uhmm… When I first saw him…. it was like…. He was the…only person… who would…

help"

" I see~" Sanada nodded as he took a zip of his wine.

"Yeah"

"Love at the first then" Sanada said simply.

"Yea-… eehhh?" Tezuka said while starring at Sanada immediately "Sanada, didn't you hear what I just said…. a while ago?" asked Tezuka in a serious tone.

"hahaha… ok..ok… I see~" Sanada chuckled then seemed quite interested in his drink.

(^_^) Tezuka gave him a sly smiled "Glad that you understand. You know, Models are still the best." murmured Tezuka then.

"Uh huh~" Sanada mumbled in agreed.

"W-what?" Sanada raised an eyebrow wondering why Tezuka was staring at him like that.

Tezuka shook his head

"Nothing. I just…you leave for a one and half month thinking that it was because of business but the fact is…you went to flirt…with super models?" replied Tezuka

Which in turn made Sanada open his eyes bigger that usual.

"I'm Not You!"

Tezuka chuckled "So what? Don't tell me that you have a serious relationship with one of them?"

Sanada didn't reply he just continued drinking silently.

Tezuka continued to speak

"I think you hate them(Super Models)."

"Well, I hate them but there is this new model who just join Oshitari's agency. I don't know why but this person attracts me" Sanada said seriously.

Tezuka smiled widely.

"Tell me about this person" He demanded. Sanada made a face, thinking before talked.

"This person has beautiful blue hair that reaches the shoulders, beautiful, tall, slim, and has a breath-taking smile" Sanada said, smiling as he described the person.

"Ah... Sounds like an interesting model." Tezuka comented.

-**Fuji's apartment, 3:00 pm**-

"Fuji~! Fuji, I'm so sorry..." Saeki whined.

"N-O!" Fuji said as he faced him with a pouting face.

"Fuji~ don't be like that, please~ Aren't we partners?" Saeki continued to whined trying to tap Fuji's shoulder, only to be avoided by Fuji.

"Of course not! You sold me!"

"Fuji honey~ I didn't sell you..." Saeki said sweetly.

"Then, why did you take the money?"Fuji said as he smiled bitterly.

"Fuji... I didn't do it on purposed. Just imagine, a man pops out of nowhere gives me a lot of money. I'm not crazy, so of course I took the money. Who wouldn't?" Saeki defended himself. Fuji was silent for a moment. Well, actually he was blinded by money too. That was why he was thrown into this situation with Tezuka in the first place. Buuuuttttttttt..._

"Fujiii... please, don't make me beg!" Saeki said as he knelt in front of Fuji and made his cute puppy dog eyes, "Pleeeaaasssseeeee..."

Fuji's anger lessen a bit, he chuckled, "Don't you have any pride at all?"

"Weeellll~ if it's for you, I don't care about a man's pride" Saeki said, smiling. Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you are my only partner…and friend who can produce a lot of many all at once..." Saeki said fast and proudly.

*Bruak!* (Door Knock)

"Eeeehhhh... Fuji..! Open the door~~~~~_

-**Few days later-**

Fuji was walking home to his apartment. He hummed a few song to himself, but suddenly stopped when he saw something. He rubbed his eyes, in disbelief.

Tha's a lie!... Don't tell me it's real! NNNooooooo!

"Hai, Fuji-san..." The guy in front of him smiled.

Fuji rubbed his eyes. He's real! (_)! I'm so dead!

Fuji gulped and stayed silent for a moment.

"Uhhmmm Hi Oishi-san, bye..." Fuji said and he turned to leave as soon as possible but Oishi caught his elbow.

"I have something for you..."

"I have something to do, Oishi-san. I have to go NOW!" Fuji glared at him. Nothing good will happen if I stay -_-;

"Fine then..." Oishi said and put an envelope in Fuji's palm.

"Please read..." He smile and walked to the black car which had been waiting for him.

Fuji stared at the envelope, confused. He didn't want to open and read the damn letter but his curiosity won. Soon, the envelope was torn and Fuji was reading the letter.

_My dear Syuusuke,_

_Mum just called and said that my Dad wants to meet you._

_I'll pick you up next week and we'll spend the night at my parents' house._

_Jya~_

_PS : Don't run away my sweety (^_~)_

Fuji stared at the letter in horror. His jaw fell to the ground…. he was speechless. Fuji looked back at Oishi whose car had moved slowly. Fuji ran to the car and yelled.

"Oishii! Oui!" Fuji shouted on top his lungs.

"Hey!" He shouted angrily just to realize that the black car was gone.

"Shit!" He cursed as he crumbled the letter in his palm.

"TEZUKA, YOU'RE CRAZY! MAD! SELFISH! DISGUSTING! PERVET!" Fuji yelled and cursed at Tezuka with any word that came into his mind. He threw the letter to the ground and jumped on it, imagining that the letter was Tezuka(poor piece of paper). "YOU CRAZY BASTARD! I HATE YOU! DIE!"

Few minutes later...

Fuji was silent for a moment. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't care the strange looks people gave him. Desperate, Fuji turned around and began to walk, but stopped when he came face to face with a big advertisement. Fuji knew whose face was on the advertisement. Frowning, Fuji took off his shoe and threw it in the ads direction.

"Bastard!" Mocked Fuji. His shoe was flying through the air before it ended exactly on Tezuka's face… on the board(of course). It made a loud sound, and people turned to look at the culprit.

"HOI! STOP!" A man shouted angrily and started to run after Fuji, who had ran away the minute he heard his name

TBC

AN : Please review \(^_^)/


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Addict**

Author note : Finally... sorry for long update... I've been busy for a month... here the next chapter. enjoy... (^_^)

Chapter 6

-Fuji's apartment, 08:00 am-

Fuji walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

He frowned when he saw Yukimura cooking and dancing at the same time. Tilting his head, he walked to the table and helped himself to a cup of coffee. Yukimura at this point was singing, his soft voice resonated thought the house as he sang Beautiful World by Utada Hikaru.

'_Aahh...he must be in good mood... (^_^)_' Fuji thought.

Yukimura continued to live in his own little world. His lithe body moved gracefully. Fuji smiled.

It was rare to see Yukimura in this kind of state. Soon he stopped singing and dancing adn he turned around to see Fuji. Smiling he walked up to Fuji and placed a plate of breakfast in front of him.

"Here's your breakfast, Fuji (^_^)" Yukimura said

Fuji mumbled a 'thank you' and began to eat his breakfast.

"You look happy, Yuki-chan" Fuji said.

Yukimura just smiled.

"Come on, tell me...!" Fuji pouted.

"Weellll...I got a job" Yukimura finally said. Fuji threw his arms around Yukimura's neck.

"Congratulation... what kind of job?" Fuji asked.

Yukimura began to get nervous.

"Umm..." Yukimura mumbled something.

Fuji frowned.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that"

"Modeling" Yukimura said louder.

Fuji's eyes grew wide and stared at Yukimura in disbelief.

"Really?"

Yukimura nodded.

"When did you start?" Fuji frowned.

Yukimura faced him. "About two months ago, I think..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were never around before. Where were you anyway?"

Fuji began to panic.

"I-I just visited a friend... and helped him a-little..." Fuji said (^_^;;)

"Yeah right. Sometimes I wonder if you have gotten yourself a girlfriend." Yukimura muttered.

"What? N-No way! By the way do you like it?" Fuji trued to change the subject.

"Well, not really. I have to dress up and then I have to pose. I also have to wear make up, ya know! Imagine that! I have to wear eye shadow, blush on, and even lipstick! Oh my God! If it wasn't for the money I wouldn't have done it" Yukimura said.

"I know the feeling, Yuki-chan. I hate make-up too" Fuji said without thinking. _Ooppss (O_O)_

"What do you mean? Have you wore make-up before?" Yukimura asked. Fuji panicked.

"A-Ah.. No! I mean I have an older sister…So.. when I was little my sister and I played Barbie... (^_^;;)" Fuji said panicked.

Yukimura stared at him suspiciously.

"If someone decided to dress me up and make me wear make up I would run straight for the door...(^_^;;)" Fuji tried to convinced Yukimura.

"Oh, speaking of the door..." Yukimura narrowed his eyes and looked at him murderously.

Fuji : (O_O) _Ahhh! I have to run!_

"See you later, Yuki-chan" Fuji said while making a mad dash towards the door

"FUJI SYUUSUKE!" Yukimura's murderous voice rang, resonating thought a five mile radius. Fuji ran faster and suddenly he ran into something solid.

BRRUUAKK!

"itte..."

"Ah Are you alright?" Fuji looked up.

In front of him knelt a man. He was wearing a black coat, black pants, and a white shirt. His long brown hair was tied by an elastic band and his hazel eyes showed a genuine concern.

Fuji : blush (-*_*-)

"Are you alright?" The man asked once more. Fuji nodded his head shyly and stood up. He looked up lowly and blushed harder when the man smiled a killer smile to him.

"I'm fine..."

"Be careful next time.." The man said and walked away.

Fuji's eyes followed the man until he disappeared among the crowed.

'_Maybe today will be a good day (^-^)'_ he thought happily.

"Hey..." a familiar voiced called him.

'_Or maybe not (-_-) '_ he thought as he tried to ignore the voice. He started to walked away but a strong hand gripped his wrist. When he turned around a familiar annoying face was looked at him, smiling.

Fuji glared at him.

"You don't look happy to see me" Tezuka asked, smirking.

"Who would be happy to see you? What are you doing here anyway?" Fuji asked rudely.

Tezuka chuckled.

"Here" Tezuka handed him a large brown box. Fuji looked at the box suspiciously.

"What is it? It isn't a bomb, right?" he asked in panic.

"-laugh- No, of course -laugh- it's your clothes for next week (^_^)" Tezuka said sweetly.

Fuji's eyes widen and he threw the box.

"Hey! It contains great and not to mention expensive clothes, you know!" Tezuka yelled as he ran to picked the clothes up from the floor. Fuji took that as an advantage and ran away, leaving Tezuka behind.

"HEY! FUJI!" Fuji continued to run until he arrived at his shop.

"What's wrong with you?" Saeki asked as he walked to Fuji who was sitting on a chair, panting.

"I –hosh hosh- ran away –hosh hosh- form a devil" Fuji said, panting. Saeki rose an eyebrow.

"Devil?"

"Yes, he has dark brown hair, hazel eyes and wearing glasses."

"No devil wearing a glasses, Fuji" Saeki said as he picked a large box from the floor and put it on the table.

"What is it?" Fuji asked as he thouch the box.

"I dunno. A man gave it to me when I opened the shop. He said it's for you" Saeki said. Fuji's eyes widen. 'Don't tell me he-'

"Is he dark brown hair, hazel eyes and wearing glasses?" Saeki frowned.

"No, he had a funny black hair, green eyes and without glasses" He said as he walked back to the counter.

'_NOO!' (O_O) Haven't I thrown it away? How could Oishi-san sent it here already?'_ Fuji thought. He quickly tried to lift the box but the box was very heavy.

'_WAIT!'_ Fuji tried to imagine Tezuka's face.

" **it's your clothes for next week (^_^)" Tezuka said sweety. **Fuji's eyes widen in relization

'_CLOTHES! Of course it should be heavy. I need tons of clothes and anything else next week yet the box Tezuka hold was so damn light! HE TRICKED ME! He knows I'll threw it away so he sent himself as distraction...! GOD! I'M SO STUPID'_

Fuji's watered, his lips trembled_. 'HE'S SO ANNOYING!'_

-Butterfly's Sleep Agency-

"Love is only for fools." He said, brushing her hair while complementing his perfect skin in the mirror.A smirk from the girl beside him made Yukimura stopped for a while. "What?""Be careful. You're being too arrogant." The girl said"I'm being practical, Bunta. There's no such thing as fairy tales and prince charming or in my case is a beautiful princess. It's all bullshit."

"Maybe you just haven't met him or her yet, your match made in Heaven.." Bunta said she was a beautiful model in the agency that made friend with Yukimura. She was a sweet girl and she had a model boyfriend from the agency too. She was fine with such a gay thing so when Yukimura began to have a crush on someone, she ket teasing snorted at her new friend, "What? Like you and that idiot?""His name is Niou, okay. And believe me, once you found your destined one you're going to swim in this big, beautiful ocean of love…Owh..last night was so damn great!"Bunta dramatically swung both hands into the air and started to dance happily."Okay! Way too much of information! Let's go now before everybody else besides me think that you're crazy!"The two models quickly walked to the make up department with one of them giggling happily.****Meanwhile, in make up department...

"Are your eyes golden?" He said, looking at the slender girl who can't stop staring at him. "No. Why?" Her orbs are still fixed to the black-haired man while she gave him her best smile. "They're shimmering. Just like the stars from above.." "Kyaaaa~"****"Owh for God's sake! Get a room!" Yukimura look disgusted at the sight in front of him. "What?" Bunta's eyes followed the direction of the other's gaze._Sanada? With some random plastic girl again?_ "That Sanada guy is making me sick! Ever since he came here, he'd been chasing after every girl in this agency!"Bunta sensed something very unusual from Yukimura's voice.

"Are you..by any chance..jealous of her, that um..he doesn't flirt with you?"Yukimura couldn't believe on what he just heard. "WHAT THE HELL, BUNTA? Why would I be jealous? I'm not GAY! I'd rather die than having any feelings towards that snobbish, self-proclaimed sexy, good-for-nothing—" "Jerk?" She immediately jumped off her seat upon sensing someone blowing hot air at his ear.

"Are you talking about me, darling?" Sanada appeared out of nowhere (^_^)_That smirk! _he clenched his teeth tighter. "Why do you care?" "Because I have a date, my dear darling. If you want to talk so passionately about me, at least respect her. But of course if you're so crazy about this sexy jerk, you can be the next one." His arrogant tone makes Yukimura want to puke then and there.

"In case you haven't notice Sanada, I hate you." She said it right in front of his face that they nearly brush their lips together.

"Oh no, you're not. You're so deeply, madly in love with me. It's written all over your face. You're even blushing." (^_^)

"I'm not blushing!"

Bunta who started to sense that it'll be a long day if she let them continue with their usual bickering, dragged the furious-looking model from facing Sanada.

"A-ha-ha-ha. Owh gawd it's the end of lunch break already! Nice talking to you, Sanada-kun. See ya! Bye!"

And just like that, another episode of Yukimura vs. Sanada series ended. Well, at least for the time being.

-At Fuji and Saeki's place-

It has been a while since Fuji stood on the street and looked at a big baliho above him. He looked at the facethat adored there. He frowned.

'_What is he doing anyway? How can his face on that big board?'_

"Fuji~?" Fuji turned his head to see Saeki looked at him funny. He titled his head.

"You have been looking at that boar for ten minutes. Why? You want to buy that kind of clothes? Don't buy them! They are expensive, you know!" Saeki said as he looked at Fuji. Fuji chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course not, Saeki-honey. I just curious how that ugly face could be adored that big board." Fuji said, smiling (^_^). Saeki looked at him shocked. His jaw dropped on the ground. Fuji raised his eyebrows when he saw his best friend like that.

"Fuji! Are you stupid or dumb? Do you know who that is?" Saeki asked him. Fuji just simply shook his head.

"That's THE TEZUKA KUNIMITSU, Fuji sweety. He is a profesional and famous tennis player but because there isn't any tournament yet he becomes a model. Almost all the clothes always sold out just in few days or even hours!" Saeki said as he pointed to Tezuka's big face on the board. Fuji looked at him disbelief."USO!" (o_o)

"Huh! I said the truth ya know! You better believe that!" Saeki said as he poked Fuji's forehead with his finger."You know a lot about him, Saeki. Are you a fan?" Saeki laughed.

"Baka! Of course not. I'm a guy, Fuji and so is he. There are many girl, ya know! I prefer have a girl as my idol. Heheheh..." Saeki took a deep breath.

"I just really impress to him"

Fuji frowned "Impress?"

Saeki nodded, "Yeah, he could date any girl he wants. All his girls are models and all of them are so beautiful. Although he always deny it but rumour are usually true. He makes me jealous!"

*gubraks* Fuji fell down on the hard ground. He tried to stand up.

"SAEKI! IT MEANS THAT HE IS A PLAYER! YOU CAN'T BE IMPRESSED BY THAT THING!" Fuji mocked him. _Damn that pervert man! He is really a bad influence -_-_

Saeki looked at Fuji in surprise. "Syuusuke-kun. THAT is a very good thing to a man to learn. You should learn it too.

Fuji looked at him annoyed, "Now I know why do you become a such rude and insane guy, Saeki. You take him as an example! I really don't understand, everybody know that he just play with him but why all the model or girl want to be his girlfriend?"

Saeki chuckled "hahaha... it's simple. Usually, girls like everything beautiful and maybe Tezuka Kunimitsu is so beautiful for them." Saeki said proudly as he nodded.

"Hmm... I think I'm good looking enough. I just have to make over myself a bit and then I'll have the girl I want!" Saeki added. Fuji looked at him in disbeief. His jaw fell to the ground.

Saeki laughed when he saw Fuji's face. "Oh... I'm joking Fuji... Joking... you should see your face...hehehehehe... Maybe, just maybe... they find everythig they want in Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Fuji turned to look at Saeki and shrugged " Who knows?"

**To Be Continue...**

**AN : Please review...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Addict**

AN : Here the next chapter... hope you like it and review... (^_^)

Chapter 7

**He walked across the corridor with his ever charming smile, flashing it to every girl along the way. Some of them beam back, some of them nearly fainted. Right at the end of the hallway, stood a very beautiful guy in black jeans and a white shirt, at the corner.**

_**Wait! That's Yukimura. **_

**Sanada immediately smirk. _Come to daddy__'__s lap, baby~ You__'__re gonna fall for me~_**

**He cat-walked towards him. **

**He did the same.**

**But-**

"**Ah-!" Yukimura lost his balance. He closed his eyes, ready to fall onto the hard floor. But soon he felt strong arms holding him.**

"**S-Sanada?" **

"**Be careful next time,ne.." He smiled, and he immediately squealed inside.**

'_**OMG! So cooooooll~~'**_

"**Are you ok,Yukimura?"**

"**Um..I think I sprained my ankle" He pouted. And he couldn't't help but blush. **

'_**Holy shit why does he have to be sooooo cutteee~~~'**_

"**Really? I didn't hear you shout in pain or anything..?"**

**His lips came closer to Sanada's ear, so close, that the proximity allowed him to clearly smell, his deadly-scented perfume.**

"**I can scream very loudly if you want me to…." **

**His voice seductive, and Ryo swore he heard a soft purr at the end.**

**He didn't answer, though his hand on Yukimura forearm loosened. His hand began to trail up his arm, slow and seductive. Yukimura was rooted to the spot; the only noises…their laboured breathing and hearts. Yukimura couldn't move, frozen with sensations so powerful, it was able to knock the breath right out of him. Sanada leaned and his lips touched Yukimura' ear. His breath was hard on his ear. It sent tingles through his whole body. They were so quiet that his voice pierced him deeply, reaching straight to his core.**

**"I want you." Sanada breathed, lowly.**

"AAAHHHH..."

Yukimura woke up from his sleep, panting and sweating. He shook his head frantically, trying to erase the memory of his dream. He didn't't know how could in the earth he could dream such a thing. He hated Sanada with a burning passion and now he had a dream that involved him THEM together.

"Bad dream... just a bad dream... It's just a dream. It means nothing" Yukimura said to himself before he went back to sleep.

-**Butterfly agency, 10.00 am**-

Working in a modeling agency is tough. You have to wear hideous clothes and pretend that you love them, while hearing every photographer's harsh words towards you and the most irritating drawback of all, posing with someone that you despise.

"You just stepped onto my dress, idiot." Yukimura rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Well it's hard _not_ to do it when you're like 0.01 millimeter away from me." Sanada said, glaring.

"You think I _want_ to be this close to you?" He shot his death glare at him, only to receive the same reaction from the other.

"Oi you two! Smile to the camera! You're freaking married now; so show your happy expressions!"

The photographer yelled, upset towards his two models. A simple photo shoot for wedding issue shouldn't be taking this long, normally.

Well, if it didn't involve Yukimura and Sanada _together_, that was. He didn't know why the creative director wanted to shoot them as a married couple in the first place. They weren't running out of female models but the creative director seemed to have a difficult time choosing _the_ perfect couple. To model for the newest catalogue.

These clothes were made by the famous Anne Bridal so he had to be careful, when choosing the couple. The creative director had spent almost four hours to find a someone who showed special chemistry. And when he was about to give up he saw both of them, bickering about a stupid thing. Soon he smiled so brightly that it scared all the staff and appointed them to be the new models. For that Yukimura had to wear a wig that had a same color with his natural hair…. and high heels that made him fall when he first tried to walk (much to Sanada's amusement). The beautiful dress and make up only added to this mission impossible. No one could't deny that when Yukimura finished his transformation, he could pass as a girl and become a very beautiful woman.

"Yukimura, hold your husband's hand! Yes, that's it! Hey, don't pout!" Shaking his head, he angrily pushed the camera's button.

-**Tezuka****'****s apartment, 01.00 pm**-

"I'm sorry but you can't meet Tezuka-san if you haven't made an appoitment" The receptionist said. Fuji sighed, he tried using his genius brain, but FAILED. He had to meet Tezuka before he had to go to his job. He was starting a new job now as a waitress in a small yet crowded cafe. He needed money so he left the shop to Saeki when he had to go to work at the cafe at 12.00 o'clock. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Can you call him first and say that I'm waiting for him?" The woman stared at Fuji for a moment. She looked at him from head to toe. Fuji's torn jeans and old shirt didn't help the situation. She shook her head.

"Why don't you just call him?" She said.

Fuji sighed, "Look, if I can could call him, don't you think I would of done so alre-.." Fuji smiled.

"Can I borrow your phone? I'll call him and I'll talk to him." He said. The woman was silent for a moment, but then she shook her head. It made Fuji feel desperate.

"Listen, I'm not his fan, okay! I won't bother him. I really have to talk to him about something. I've been here before, twice! Haven't you seen me before?" Fuji raised his voiced.

The woman quickly shook her head.

"I think it's better if you just wait outside or I'll call security." She said beginning to feel that the man in front of her was dangerous. Fuji closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok, um.. sorry" He muttered and walked out the building. Once outside, he took a deep breath once again to control his temper. Fuji put his hands onto his chest and close his eyes.

"Ok, Fuji... patience... you have to be patient... it's not good for your heart, oh and also for your face... you don't wanna look like an old man because of your wrinkle from frowning too much ..." -_- ;;" Fuji muttered. Fuji felt tap on his right shoulder. He turned around and saw a security guard behind him.

"Um.. can I help you?" The security asked.

Fuji looked up to see his face since the security was much taller than him.

"I want to meet Tezuka Kunimitsu. Could you help me?"

The man was silent for a moment before he responded, "Sorry, but-.."

"If you can't do it, then don't 'can I help you' me!" Fuji said harshly since he had already been annoyed, already. He took the security's arm and looked at the watch.

"Eh? It's 1 o'clock already?" He said to himself. He looked up to the security.

"Is this a good watch?" The security nodded, confused.

"AHHH! I'M LATE FOR WORK!" Fuji panicked and ran away, leaving the big building where Tezuka lived and also a confuse security behind.

"Fuji!... … Fujiiiiii~~~… … … FUJIII~!" Saeki yelled, in turn ,making Fuji jump, in surprise.

"What? Saeki, you don't have to yell " Fuji asked while rubbing his ears. Saeki sighed in annoyance and sat beside Fuji, who in turn was checking something on a book before he began daydreaming.

"I'm in bad mood now!" Saeki said, pouting. Fuji looked at him in amusement. Saeki looked like he was in bad mood because he was always a cheerful man.

"Oh, really? Why?" Saeki looked at Fuji deeply. Fuji raised an eyebrow when Saeki didn't say anything and just stared at him. Seeing that Fuji just stayed calmed, Saeki frowned.

"You know, their's this person I know who just daydream's all day and doesn't help his friend when there's many customers."

Fuji laughed, "Really? Who was that?"

Saeki laughed, "You are so funny Fuji~" He said. Fuji stared at him in confusion. Fuji stayed silent for a moment.

"You mean... me?" Fuji asked. Saeki's corner lip twitched into a slow smile. Fuji smiled reluctantly.

"Hahahaha... come on, Saeki-honey...I just spaced out for a while. Don't be mad, okay!" Fuji said, laughing. He patted Saeki's shoulder.

"Come on, just relax~ man, ok?" Fuji said and winked seductively.

Saeki blinked once, than twice.

"Huuuaaaa..." Saeki screamed loudly.

He frightened by Fuji's wink earlier. Fuji was so embarrassed that he managed to forced a smiled, to some customers who happened to pass by.

"Saeki, sorry man... it won't happen again. I promise." Fuji responded, trying to calm Saeki down. Saeki turned and looked at him desperately.

"It's so hard being mad at you, Fuji. It's soooo hard" Saeki said, shaking his head. Fuji smiled sweetly.

"Sooo... why did you space out? Are you in love, Fuji?" Saeki said, grinning.

_*cough* if only that was the case... I would be happy (T_T) *pout*  
_  
"It's not that... I am having a problem now...! Problem Saeki~! P-r-o-b-l-e-m... Do you understand?"

"Ok, ok... I understand... but the question is, what is your problem?" Saeki asked, chuckling. Fuji glanced at Saeki.

"Um... it's personal, you know..."

"What?"

"What, _what_?" Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"What's **the problem?" **Saeki said quickly_, Fuji is sooo stupid!_

Fuji laughed.

"Oh, come on Fuji..." Saeki whined when the person he was talking to was laughing beside him.

"Haaahahaaheheheh... sorry..sorry" Fuji tried to stop his laughing. He patted Saeki's shoulder.

"Saeki, did you get what I said before?" Saeki nodded.

"Yup, you are having a problem"

"Hu-uh"Fuji nodded. "Problem, Saeki. I said it's a personal problem so you do know that it's private! How can I tell you?"

"Come on, Fuji! Tell me..." Saeki insisted. Fuji stuck out his tongue at him.

Saeki felt a vein pooping on his head and he raised his hand to smack Fuji on the head but Fuji quickly dogged the hit

"Ah, it's time for me to work at the cafe, by honey~" Fuji said, winking at Saeki while Laughing hard as he ran away to avoid Saeki who was more than ready to throw a shoe at Fuji if he stood there any longer.

"Today Thursday, tomorrow is Friday... then Saturday and then Sunday and Monday again..." Fuji sighed. It had been almost a week since Tezuka's letter and the package, but since that day Tezuka didn't appear again. Fuji didn't know if he should be grateful or not. He felt grateful because he wouldn't see him anymore.

'That jerk! Where is he? Why didn't he show up anymore? That mean guy! Who said I wanted to meet his father? Dream on Tezuka!'

"Fuji, these are for table number 21" The chef said, making Fuji realize that he was still working.

"Ok, Sir" Fuji said quickly.

"Look...! If Tezuka is the one who wears these clothes, they look so great, but if the one who wears them is my boyfriend, OH MY GOD that's disaster. He's so skinny..." Fuji waked closer to the table and soon he heard Tezuka's name being mentioned. The one's who mentioned his name were two women around their thirty who were gossiping as they waited for their orders.

They were beautiful for their age. The taller of the two woman wore a black tight dress and black heels. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. The other one had pink hair and green eyes. She wore a tight dark blue dress. They stopped talking when they saw Fuji come to them with their orders. Fuji hung his head and put the plates, bowls and drinks onto the table.

"He will have a fashion show tomorrow and you can go with me if you want. Who knows, you can probably find the clothes that you were looking for." The woman in the black dress said as she ignored Fuji. Fuji listened to the conversation.

"Really?" The woman in dark blue dress responded happily but then she looked like she had remembered something and her mind changed.

She pouted and shook her head.

"I can't... I have a date tomorrow. But tell him that I really miss him and that we will meet again some-..." She said but stopped when she saw Fuji still standing their.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, is there something wrong?" she asked politely. Fuji almost jumped in surprise and swallowed his own saliva before he shook his head.

"No. It just.." Fuji said in thought and looked at the two women.

"Uuhhmm, were you talking about Tat-chan? If I may know... where will he hold his show tomorrow?" Fuji asked, his curiousness was so obvious in his voice.

The beautiful woman in black looked at him in doubt. She looked at him from head to toe without saying anything and without moving her head. 'Fuji' she reading the name tag on Fuji's uniform and smiled secretly.

Her friend looked at Fuji strangely.

Realizing that he had asked something embarrassing and impolite, Fuji bowed his head

"Sorry, forget my question earlier. Hope you enjoy the food. Excuse me." Fuji said as he quickly turned around and left.

"Tomorrow, 5 pm" Fuji turned around in surprise and saw the beautiful woman in the black dress smiled at him. "Do you want the ticket?"

"Ticket?" Fuji asked, confused.

She took out a ticket from her hand bag and handed it to Fuji. "With this ticket you can find the clear address and the number of the chair. You can bring it with you as a sign that you're a guest tomorrow."

Fuji who was still in a shocked state just stared dumbly at it . His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped on the floor.

"May I" He asked.

The woman nodded her head an smiled "Yeah, just take it. My friend here doesn't need it anymore, anyway" she said as she glanced at her friend beside her.

Her friend looked at her for a moment before nodding her head. When Fuji saw the other woman nod. Fuji couldn't hide his happy smile. _'__Tezuka, I__'__m comingggg...! Just wait~ fufufufufuuuuu...__'_

"Thank you so much" He said as he bowed and walked away to let them enjoy their meals.

"What did you just do? Why did you invite a total stranger?" Her friend asked her as Fuji was out of sight. The woman didn't say anything except for the small smile that appeared on her face.

**The next day**

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A staff member asked as Fuji arrived on the building of Tezuka's show. Fuji looked at the ticket to make sure that he had come to the right place. Fuji nodded his head satisfied and began to walked in, but his elbow was caught by the staff

"Excuse me Miss, but you can't enter this building just like"

'_Miss?'_ Fuji frowned and stared at the man.

"What do you mean? This is the building where Tezuka Kunimitsu is holding his fashion show, isn't it?" The man nodded.

"So, what's the problem?" Fuji muttered and began to walk away just to be caught by the man again. Fuji sighed in annoyance and stared at the man who was looking at him from head to toe.

He was wearing his torn jeans, wrinkled shirt and dirty shoes...

'_Shit~!'_

Fuji tried to smile sweeetly 'Come on, don't kick me out from here. I wore my newest clothes, although I bought them nearly a year ago, but they are still my newest clothes. _'__Come on, bald man... let me in (T_T)__'_

"Um, do you have the ticket, Miss?" Hearing that, Fuji nodded and took out the ticket from his pocket. Before he could give it to the man, he was grabbed by his elbow once more but by different hand.

"You're substitute, right?" A very fat woman asked him. She was wearing an apron and looked at him sternly.

"Eh?" Fuji's eyes widen in surprise when he heard that.

"Come with me~! You are late, you know! How dare you just come now? We don't have anymore time." The fat lady scolded. Fuji shook his head and tried to explain.

"Ano...I'm not-"

"Oh be quiet! You have to work hard or I won't pay you!" The fat lady grumbled without looking at him and continued to dragged Fuji into room.

"You'll pay me?" Fuji muttered confused. He almost jumped when a maid uniform was thrown in his direction.

"Of course. You work, right? Now wear this and meet me in the next room."

Fuji stared at the maid uniform in his hand, the uniform was not different from the uniform that the fat lady wore. Woman's clothes?

_'__Eehh...? these clothes must be more expensive than my clothes~!__'_

"Hey, you! If you just stand there and don't change your clothes in five minutes. You'll be kicked out and I won't pay you!" The woman yelled at him… when she saw Fuji just standing there staring at the clothes.

"Gomen nasai" Fuji nodded his head. The woman shook her head.

"Kids these days... don't want to work hard but eager to have a big salary" the woman muttered to herself as she left the room so Fuji could change "Don't take too long!"

"Hai~!" Fuji answered as he smiled. _'__Big salary? Hehehehe...__'__  
_

Fuji quickly changed his clothes…. into the maid uniform completed with the apron and black stockings (^_^)

Fuji put the dirty glass's away from the table's as he kept glancing towards the stage. Specifically he was looking for Tezuka but he hadn't, showed up yet. One by one beautiful and handsome models came out to the stage and walked elegantly showing off the newest clothes. Fuji prayed in his head that Tezuka would come out soon. He just wanted to know that he was in the right place.

After few minutes it seemed like his prayers were answered. Fuji held his breath when he saw a familiar face come out into the stage walking quite elegantly. If Fuji looked around and noticed how no one dared to blink when Tezuka came into view. Fuji also didn't realize that he was doing the same thing.

There were no time for Fuji to steady his breathing and his heart kept beating like a drum. Suddenly all the guest clapped their hands loudly and all the lamps were switched on. The designer bowed several times while the models behind him clapped their hands along with the audience.

Fuji saw Tezuka had a big bouquet of flower in his arms followed by warm kisses of the girls. Tezuka smiled kindly and without knowing Fuji tore his eyes away, feeling his stomach tighten…something unfamiliar.

"Oh... Tezuka-san is so kakkoi~!" a voice said behind him. Fuji nodded.

"Yeah, he is. Although actually I don't thi-...Woaaa...! Ma-mako-san!" Fuji's eyes widened when he knew who was he talking to. Remembering that the fat lady that dragged Fuji earlier, forcing him to wear a maid's uniform. Was his boss. She was Mako-san, the head of servant there. Mako-san glared at Fuji hard making Fuji flinch.

"I know that Tezuka is charming, handsome and an idol BUT you have to REMEMBER that, YOU are a working, girl!"

Fuji bowed, "Gomen nasaiiiiii!...(v_v)"

-  
"Fuji, leave your job here and clean the staff rooms that are already empty." Fuji nodded his head and walked into the room. It had been a while since the show was over and all the food had been consumed. Tezuka had appeared a few times to talk to his fans but Fuji didn't have a chance to talk to him, but because of his never ending job... (T_T)

Fuji sighed tiredly. He had to find and talk to Tezuka no matter what. It was clear that Tezuka could get every woman he wanted so WHY, oh, WHY did he had to drag Fuji into this? …he though, maybe he should forget his problem with Tezuka first, because now he had to knock on several rooms in order to clean them.

Fuji yawned widely. He was so damn tired! He messaged his neck to erase the pain. He knock on the door and walked in when no one answered. He didn't know how many rooms weere left. He had already cleaned four empty staff rooms and his job still wasn't over yet. If this job was not done on time he would be late for his other job. Who knew what would his boss do if she found out that Fuji had skip his other job for God knew how many hours….. -_-... and the only reason why he had to abandon his job was because of Tezuka! It was Tezuka's fault!

Fuji looked at the dirty room lazily. It was useless for him to come here and meet Tezuka but in the end... hahhhh he had to work, instead. Fuji was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't realized that there were two people inside the room. His eyes widen when he saw a familiar face.

'_Tezuka? Is that really him? What is he doing? Kissing a random girl when he knows that I am here, standing in front of him, watching?'_

The female model seemed unware of Fuji. She was really into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Tezuka's neck making their kiss deeper. Tezuka smiled at Fuji who was standing like a statue and his right hands wrapped around the girl's waist who was standing with her back on Fuji. Tezuka's left hand waved at him, signaling that Fuji should hide into the changing room behind the curtain. Fuji bit his lips and slowly walked into the curtain. He bowed his head to hid his blushing face. His heart was beating so fast because of the shock.

'_Damn that pervert man! Can't he do it somewhere else? -_-!'_

Tezuka broke their kiss a moment later.

"Sorry, but I have to call my home" He lied smoothly when she looked up at him in surprise, when Tezuka stopped kissing her.

"Eh? But you can call later, can't you?" She whined and stood on her toes to continue their previous activity. Tezuka smiled and put his index and middle fingers on her lips to stop her.

"I can't. I'm sorry… You know my father…." Tezuka said. The girl pouted and unwrapped her arms.

"Don't worry, I'll come to your apartment tonight, ok? Don't be mad!" He sighed as he caressed the girl'smooth cheek. The girl smiled sweetly.

"You better go first and make us dinner. I'm hungry like hell" Tezuka said, walking to the door. The girl chuckled

"Ok. See you "Mumbled the model, kissing once again.

Tezuka sighed as he closed the door. He tore his eyes to the curtain where Fuji was hiding.

'_Fuji? What is he doing here?'_

Tezuka walked slowly and pulled the curtain open. Fuji was on his knees and now he was looking up at him and stared at Tezuka with a his big blue eyes pouting.

'_Like a spoiled puppy'_ Tezuka thought

"What are you doing here?" Tezuka asked him as he helped Fuji to his feet. Fuji didn't say anything and just smoothed out his skirt. Tezuka looked at him and saw the maid uniform that Fuji wore. Fuji looked a lot like a girl. Tezuka just stared at him in awe.

"Fuji, you are so cute today" He said and moved to touch Fuji's shoulder but before he could do that Fuji turned around and walked away from him. Fuji began to bend over and started to clean the rubbish that was thrown everywhere.

He (Fuji) was ignoring him. Tezuka smiled flatly and began to help Fuji pick up some of the rubbish and threw them into a big basket that Fuji carried.

"So, you are working here?" Tezuka said and tried to make conversation with the blue eyed boy. Fuji didn't say anything. Tezuka sighed in defeat when Fuji didn't answer. Tezuka stared at him silently.

"Bad mood?' He tried again. Fuji didn't say anything.

Sighing, Tezuka walked towards Fuji and swept him into his arms. He carried Fuji and put him onto a table. Fuji who was now sitting on the table face to face with Tezuka, glaring at him hatefully. Tezuka smiled.

"Good, at least now you know that I'm here." Tezuka said leaning into Fuji and wrapped his arms around his waist to prevent Fuji from escaping.

"I won't let you continue your work until you talk to me" Tezuka's hazel eyes bored into Fuji's blue ones as he continued to glare at him.

"Come on, talk to me?" Tezuka said, joking. Fuji glared harder making Tezuka chuckle.

"Sorry ^^;;…. So tell me who has bothered my beautiful princess? I will give him/her a lesson later" Fuji frowned.

"Really? Promise?" He asked Tezuka, at least he had finally talked to him. Tezuka nodded.

"Sure, I promise whoever the brat is, I will send him or them to hell" Fuji looked like he was thinking of something before smiling.

"You don't have to do that, thank you" Fuji said as he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and hugged him tightly. Tezuka smiled, Fuji was so funny with his strange behavior.

"No problem, dear" He said as he wrapped his arms around Fuji slim waist.

"Then, I'll take my revenge" Fuji muttered and he bit Tezuka's shoulder hard.

"Aaagggghhhhh…." Tezuka screamed in pain.

"Owww... your flesh is like a stone!" Fuji complained and he covered his mouth. His teeth hurt. He felt like he just bite onto a pack of iron. Tezuka grabbed Fuji's wrist hard.

"You bit me~!" He was shock by Fuji's action but he tried to stay calm. His shoulder was killing him. It hurt.

"Why?"

Forgetting his own pain, Fuji glared at Tezuka.

"That's your punishment~~! Where were you these past few weeks? I was looking for you like crazy, you know! You make me mad, NO! You make me FURIOUS! I was looking for you and what were you doing? Kissing and flirting here with a girl? How dare you!" Fuji yelled and tried to free his wrist from Tezuka's death grip. Tezuka blinked in surprised

"A-ah.. I am.." Tezuka sighed and let go of Fuji's hand.

"Fuji, if I may be honest with you... I was just able to have a date with my girlfriends today and maybe tomorrow. I couldn't't do it days or weeks ago." Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you then?" He asked in disbelief.

Tezuka frowned as he tried to remember.

"I was working, training, for my next tournament, then there was that photo shoot for some commercial ads and then I had to spare some time fitting the clothes that I have to wear today for the show." Tezuka said honestly. He felt like he was being interrogated by his wife. Fuji looked at him in surprise.

"You were working? Not dating your girlfriends?" He asked without thinking.

"Lie!" Tezuka's jaw dropped… when he heard Fuji's opinion which was sooooo honest. He chuckled.

"Oh... no, I am telling you the truth. I have to do everything fast and finish everything in a set deadline because I have to take of my day off tomorrow. Do you remember that we have plans to visit my parents so you can meet my father?" Fuji nodded his head before he realized something.

"That's YOUR plan! NOT MINE or OURS! I never say that I agreed!" Fuji shook his head and glared at him.

"Oh that... Actually I want to go to your apartment tomorrow to persuade you. But because we meet here, so today..." Fuji frowned.

"So you'll persuade me now?" He cut Tezuka's sentence. Tezuka smirked.

"Exactly!" Tezuka said quickly, snapping his finger.

"Wow... you are soooo honest~~" Fuji said in awe.

"Wait a minute..." Fuji took a deep breath and tried to put on a serious face. He looked at Tezuka.

"Now, let's begin."

"Eh?" Tezuka was confused.

"Come on.. Persuade me!" Fuji said seriously as he took another deep breath.

TO BE CONTINUE...

AN : Here the next chapter... hope you like it


	8. Chapter 8

AN : Sorry for late update... I have a midterm test so I couldn't update my chapter quickly... I hope all of you understand. Thanks for my beta and all who had reviewed the last chapter. Hope you like this one... review please (^_^)

**Love Addict**

**Chapter 8**

"Come one.. you said you wanted to persuade me." Fuji said as he sighed once more.

'heheheh, yes plead... this way I can reject you easily

Tezuka chuckled in amusement at Fuji's behavior. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Ehem...okay..." Tezuka muttered as he slowly moved closer to Fuji and batted his puppy eyes, "Fuji sweetie, honey, baby bunny~... help me pleassseeeee...~~~~"

Fuji tried to stay away from Tezuka

"My answer is NO!" He said quickly.

Tezuka groaned and quickly caught Fuji in his grasp and crushed him into his strong body.

"Fuuujiiii... Please..."

Fuji struggled in Tezuka's arms. He was so damn heavy and strong for Fuji.

Fuji continued to push,

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I said NO! N-O! Now let me go!" Fuji tried to push harder. He put his palms on Tezuka's shoulder and pushed with all his energy.

"Ouch..." Tezuka grimaced. Fuji immediately stopped pushing and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Kuni-chan? Did I push to hard?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka saw concern in Fuji's blue eyes. Tezuka nodded solemnly and put on a very miserable face.

"Yes... so if you feel guilty, will you help me Fuji?" Fuji stayed silent for a moment, trying to think…

_ 'Calm down Fuji... calm down..this is one of his cunning strategies in-order to drag you into his nightmare... This guy really know's how to toy with someone's mind and emotions… using all of his so called natural charm to persuade you..-_-.' _

Fuji cleared his throat, "No~ way! That was your punishment Tezuka and you deserve it. I don't feel guilty about that one."

Tezuka pouted and narrowed his eyes. Fuji smiled in victory ^^V _'__... O My God.. I am so smart~~~ fufufufu__'_

Tezuka though for a moment and then suddenly he changed his tactics, and put on a very serious face. His sharp hazel brown eyes looked straight into Fuji's blue ones. This was the only way he could think about, his Wild Card…as long as he knew it always succeed and never failed... soooo~ Let's act~!

"Fuji... you know, you are the only one who could help me" he said seriously AND seductively.

Fuji could feel his cheeks flush. It was the fact that Tezuka was staring at him without blinking and also how heavy and hoarse Tezuka's voice was.

Fuji's mind blanked out and he couldn't think clearly.

"Fuji..." Tezuka's hands were placed on Fuji's shoulders. Fuji bowed his head, blushing.

"N-..no.." He whimpered. _'__Calm down Fuji... calm down... Think straight, ok!__'_

"Why not? Look..." Tezuka didn't't give up. He put his index finger under Fuji's chin and lifted it so Fuji could look at him.

"Please, I beg you... Don't think of this as a burden, ok...? Just…just think of it as a vacation and also parties, I'm sure you won't get bored there. How about it?" Fuji just kept silent.

"Tezuka please... let go..of me" Fuji cried softly, "I'm sure, if you wanted, you could manage to find your own partner."

Tezuka sighed. "Fuji, maybe for you this is not important. But for me, this is so important. I really don't want to spend the rest of my life with a total stranger, someone I don't know at all. Listen, it's not only for me, I think that the woman will suffer, just like me."

Fuji rolled his eyes, " well, to be honest... that's none of my business~"

Tezuka's eyes were wide in shock. After he heard the honest reponse from Fuji. He took a few steps back and after a moment laughed.

"Aahhh... oh my... well... hhehe yeah...yeah..." He nodded a few times.

"You are right, it's none of your business actually" He forced a smile because he didn't't think that Fuji would say such thing. Tezuka tried to find a way how to persuade Fuji. He didn't care how, as long as he got the freedom he had got just like now.

He didn't want to be trapped into a marriage, especially with someone he didn't know.

The other side, Fuji remained silent. He knew that he was so mean. So what? It was not for his sake, it was for his freedom~! But now… he saw Tezuka and he just seemed so…mad. AND why did HE (Fuji) feel so miserable? He didn't want to make Tezuka mad(T_T)

"W-why me?" Fuji finally asked.

"Huh?" Tezuka frowned.

"From the beginning…. There's so many women out there, why me?" replied Fuji. He had his head hung low.

Tezuka stared at Fuji "If I answer that, may you change your mind?"

Fuji looked up and smiled slightly "Try me" _oh my, what am I just doing? . _

Tezuka shrugged, "Well, it's easy... I'm just following my heart. I think your presence has attracted me, besides, it was you who come to me, _abruptly_"

"Ehh...?" Fuji complained. Tezuka just chuckled.

"You stole my shirt, remember?" Fuji growled lowly. He glared at Tezuka.

"I didn't, alright! You had threw that thing away... I-I just took it from the trash bin~!"

"Hhaha... I didn't, my manager did!" Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"It looked the same to me"

"Not for me" Tezuka said quickly. Fuji frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"Aha, see your attitude just now? You want to beg or not? AND you need my help, right?" Fuji said

And then he saw Tezuka's confused eyes were directed at him when he mentioned the term beg.

"Ah~! Sorry" Tezuka came to a realization. He punched his head immediately and smiled sheepishly.

"Lets forget the fight, and also my lines. I'm really sorry" Tezuka said carefully. "Let's just pretend that I said 'I'm just following my heart' and 'I think your presence has attracted me'"

Fuji giggled.

Tezuka felt himself smiled when he saw and heard his giggles.

"So... what's your answer?" Tezuka asked softly and carefully as he took a step toward Fuji and looked at him with a hopeful look.

'_Shit!... here we go...'_ Fuji took a deep breath.

Fuji played with his tongue before finally he said, "I think I have no choice, right? Sooo... fine..."

"EEEHHH? I did it! Yes~! Hahahah..." Tezuka shouted happily and suddenly he took Fuji into his arms and spun him.

"Thank you Fuji... Thank you so much~!" he said. Fuji was too shock to say something but soon he laughed along with Tezuka and let Tezuka spin him around.

"Tezuka..." Fuji called. Tezuka stopped his crazy antic and looked at him. Tezuka raised an eyebrow to say something but instead waited for Fuji to say something. Fuji sighed and stared at him.

"You must help me find another job. I don't think that my boss will allow me to take the day off especially not for two weeks. That's too long." Tezuka chuckled at Fuji's helpless look. He set him down once more on the table before he smiled sincerely.

"Sure, no problem..." He said and soon both of them were smiling like idiots at each other.

"Ahem" Someone cleared there throat . The door was barely opened but Fuji could see someone, a woman, behind it.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't bother the two you~" A beautiful woman said. She was staring at Tezuka intently and then turned to look at Fuji, who looked quite surprised.

"Hi, we meet again. I though that you wouldn't come." The woman now was looking at Fuji. Fuji frowned. This woman looked so familiar. Ah~ she was the woman who gave him the ticket...

"What a surprise, so you two know each other?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow at Fuji who was looking at the woman. The woman chuckled.

"Well yeah... we accidentally met yesterday, right Fuji-kun" The woman said without losing her smiled. Fuji smiled awkwardly.

"Hi" He nodded his head. 'So, she is Tezuka's girlfriend too? TT_TT'

"Oh... I think I will introduce you two once more..." Tezuka said as he slowly helped Fuji come down from the table leading him to the woman.

"Fuji, the beautiful woman here is Akana. Akane this is Fuji" Tezuka said as he put his hand on the top Fuji's head. Fuji stared at the hand that had been offered by the woman before he shook it.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Akane-san"

"Hi, nice to meet you too Fuji-chan" Akane said. Fuji looked surprised. She called him with –kun earlier but why did it just change into a–chan? Akane chuckled when she saw Fuji's face.

"You looked younger than me obviously Fuji-chan. I was going to say –kun but you're so cute so I hope you're okay with –chan." Akane said, winking at him.

"You can call me One-chan if you want to" she teased. Fuji smiled awkwardly again. _'__Who wants to be called that by Tezuka__'__s girlfriend?__'_

Tezuka smiled when he saw Fuji's sour face.

"So, this means that my assumption was correct. This is Fuji-chan and she..." She hung her words as she looked at Tezuka meaningfully. Tezuka nodded and wrapped his arm around Fuji's shoulder.

"I will talk to you about this later" Tezuka said. Fuji looked at him confused.

'_Soo... This Akane woman knew that I was Tezuka's girlfriend? But did he really tell someone about this plan?'_

"Ane-chan, why didn't you tell me that you were in Tokyo?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji raised an eyebrow when he heard what Tezuka had called her_. __'__Ane-chan? Are they that close? …Right this mans is known to be a playboy!__'_

"Well, actually I am just dropping by for a couple of days before I decide to go back home. I was so tired and then I heard that you had your show so I decided to see you" She said softly as she touched Tezuka's cheek.

"Oh, that's good. Did your husband come with you? If he didn't, I want to spend the night at your place. There is something I want to talk to you." Tezuka said.

Akane shook her head softly.

"No, he didn't." She said shortly.

Fuji's eyed widened. He immediately looked at the woman's left hand and saw a very beautiful diamond ring was hugging her wedding finger, quite nicely. _'__She's married? Tezuka is dating a married woman? No~ he isn__'__t just dating her… he's destroying someone else's marriage! How dare he become the third wheel? He is unbelievable a Crazy Man!__'_

Fuji snapped from his thought when someone poked his forehead. He turned and saw Tezuka with an amusing smile on his lips.

"I'm standing beside you right now, y'know! What are you daydreaming about?" Fuji pouted.

"Kuni-chan..." Fuji called seductively. Tezuka was surprised, of course. Never once head he heard Fuji call him that.

"Don't you have an appointment tonight?" Fuji said softly and innocently. Tezuka stared at him for a moment before glaring at Fuji's smug face. 'Aha! Take that, you crazy man!'

"Hahaha... Fuji, you're kidding... I-don't-have-an-appointment-tonight" Tezuka forced a laugh and gave stress into every word he said.

"Is that true?' Akane asked as she saw Tezuka's odd look. Tezuka shook his head while Fuji nodded his. Akane chuckled.

"I believe, Fuji" Fuji smiled happily.

Tezuka pouted.

"Anee-chaaaaaaaannnn~~~!"

"We can talk next time, Tezuka. I don't want to hold you from your schedule, beside I have an appointment too with my friend tonight." Akane explained.

Tezuka's made a face and became more annoyed when he looked at Fuji who was grinned happily, Tezuka kept staring at his young lover…but then the little devil decided to stick out his tongue

-_  
_'Why did I agree to help him? Huh... help Tezuka Kunimitsu to what... lie to his own parents' Fuji sat on a chair and hit his own head softly.

'Wait..., I decided to help him because Tezuka doesn't like the idea an arrange marriage' Fuji nodded to himself.

'I didn't help him because he offers me double payment, well that too, BUT why should I help him. And for what so that he can continue his ABNORMAL lifestyle... Having many girlfriends and also spending his money so much (like throwing his shirt's away and buying another expensive one -_-;;) He really annoyes me! Hmm... but why, oh, why did I say I would help him? What has happened to me? Whyyyy...? Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa... _' Fuji pouted.

'Come on Fuji... there is always a reason, right? Why? Why did I agree to help that pervert?" Fuji shook his head frantically.

"FUJI!" Mako-san, the fat lady, suddenly poped out in front of him and pinched his cheek hard. Fuji snapped and suddenly remembered that he was attending a meeting with the other's in order to collect his money.

"Aww... Ma-..Mako-san, it hurts" Fuji said, but instead was ignored by her.

"It's hurts, huh?" She said un-caringly among the laughter that filled the room.

"Y-yes... aw... gomen.. gomen _" Fuji said and finally she let his poor cheek go.

"Ok, don't do it again!" She said. Fuji nodded, pouted, and rubbed his red cheeks.

"Okay, everyone. Thank you for your great work today. And now, like I have said earlier I'll give you your salary. Pay attention as I call your name." Mako-san said and glared at Fuji. "Especially you Fuji" Fuji pouted but nodded his head.

"Ok, when I call your name I want you to come forward and give me the form and I'll give you your money."

"Form? What form?" Fuji asked, confused.

Mako-san glared at him once more.

"That piece of paper on your lap that you almost tore into pieces " She said angrily. Fuji took the wrinkled paper that had transformed into a ball.

"When did you come…?" Fuji asked and She(Mako) responded by another round of laughter.

Mako-san shook her head and sighed.

"Fuji! You will be the last one and you have to clean this room before you get your money!"

"Eeeee? But-but"

"NO BUTS!" Mako-san said and she began to call names. Fuji pouted.

'WHHYYYY? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME? _

Tezuka! This is your fault! _#$% %$^W#$%%&G*%$#__'_

-**Somewhere**-

Tezuka paused his speech and sneezed.

"What's wrong, Tezuka? Are you sick?" Oishi asked, concerned. Tezuka shook his head and continued what he was talking about.

"_**You have to help me, like it or not" Fuji frowned.**_

"_**Work hard or I'll cut your salary!" Fuji turned around and frowned deeply. **_

"_**Fuji, Yuki-chan said that you are fired from the cafe you work at"Fuji shook his head slowly.**_

"_**Fuji, I'll borrow money from you, okay! I want to buy a gift for my girl"**_

"Do-don't"

Minutes later, Fuji opened his eyes lazily.

'Dreams' he thought. Suddenly he sat up quickly when he remember something...

'NO! That's no dream! It happened last night!'he though angrily.

"Damn you TEZUKA!" Fuji growled and tried to calm himself. But then he remembered that Saeki had stolen his money and not borrow it.

"Damn you Saeki! This is Tezuka's fault! If he didn't- AH!" Fuji remember something.

He removed his pillow and took out a brown envelope. Fuji smiled brightly and hugged the envelope. It was his salary from Mako-san. Good thing he had money… or else he would be starving now since Yukimura was staying at his friends home. He (Fuji) couldn't cook at all.

His life depended on Yukimura when it came to food.

"Hmm... Yuki-chan had paid half of this apartment so I have to pay the other half. Hmm what should I do with the rest then?" Fuji said to himself, smiling happily like an idiot.

"Fuji!" a woman voice was heard. Fuji frowned when he heard that. It was a very familiar voice…sounded like the owner of the apartment. She must be asking for the money. Fuji got up and opened the door.

"The money!" she demanded. Fuji took out some money and handed it to her. She frowned.

"Where's Saeki?" Fuji stared at her confused. Why would she ask about Saeki? The woman didn't wait for Fuji's answer. She took the envelope from Fuji's hand, took out more money and gave the envelope with some money back to Fuji.

Fuji's jaw drop.

"Wait wait wait! Why did you take so much?"

"Oh, it's Saeki's. He said I should ask you for the money because you'll pay his half." She said as she walked away. Fuji couldn't believe his eyes.

"...eeeeeeee?" Fuji immediately ran to the door beside his. He knocked hard and as loud as he could.

"Oi! Saeki! OPEN THE DOOR"

"Saeki was gone since this morning. He said that he had a date with his girlfriend." She said when she heard Fuji' loud voice.

_ET$G$#$#*RGTERHDT&#%YEGDF_ 0  
"SAEKI, YOU'RE DEAD!"

-**Somewhere, 10.00 am**-

Yukimura awoke feeling well-rested and content. But those happy feelings disappeared just when he realized that he was in a bed that was not his own and he didn't remember how he had gotten there.

Where the hell was he anyway.

He sat up, glanced around the room, trying to figure out where he was. He guessed that its owner must be very rich. He saw a big flat television beside the bed. Who would put that big thing in the bedroom anyway? Usually the big thing was put in living room or somewhere.

He turned to his right and saw a table with a laptop, books, watch, etc that seemed so expensive. There was a blanket thrown haphazardly over the back of a chair and the wardrobe beside it was open.

Just as Yukimura stood up to leave the room, he decided to explore the house and maybe the apartments owner, that was the plan, but then the bathroom door opened and, who else but Sanada, walked out of the room wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and dripping water all over the floor.

Yukimura's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, Yukimura, you're awake," he said with a grin.

"AAAHHHHH!" Yukimura went pale.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Addict**

**Chapter 9**

"AHHHH!" Sanada winced

Yukimura was blushing madly. His eyes wandered from Sanada's handsome face down to his well-built body and even more down to where a small towel was nicely wrapped around his waist.

Sanada smirked noticing that Yukimura was checking him out.

Yukimura's blush deepend when he realized Sanada was watching him.

"Like what you see?" Sanada smiled seductively.

" Sanada, y-you're n-naked," he replied, while his eyes glazed murderously to the grinning man in front of him.

Sanada's grin widened but he didn't say anything.

"What am I doing in here?" Yukimura demanded, not bothering with the fact that he was being rude.

"You don't remember?" Sanada asked, walking to the open wardrobe and taking out a folded pair of pants.

After dropping the towel, he put them on.

Yukimura glared at him.

"No, I cannot remember. That is why I'm asking you!" This man was absolutely the most arrogant man he'd ever met.

"Yes, I suppose that is obvious, since you seem quite distraught about waking up in here," Sanada commented. "...In my apartment and in _my_ bed," he taunted with a sly grin.

"Do you _enjoy_ taunting me?" Yukimura shot.

"Very much, yes," Sanada grinned devilishly.

"I should hit you," Yukimura spat. Sanada just continued to smirk.

"That was rude." He said. "You shouldn't talk to someone like that"

"I don't care" Yukimura snapped. "Now will you _please_ tell me what I am doing in your room?"

"Very well, since you said _'please'_…. After your last shot, you were tired last night, that was you said, when Bunta-chan asked you, I found out you had fainted in the dressing room so since I'm the only model there I was being helpful with trying to send you back home. BUT since I didn't know where you lived. I decided that it would be easier to just take you here, to my apartment." Sanada explained.

"Well that's not what I expected," Yukimura commented, calming down.

"I could spice it up a bit, saying that you had fainted from exhaustion after I made passionate love to you," Sanada suggested.

"Oh, but that would be a lie AND no one would believe you anyway. Like hell I want to sleep with you!" Yukimura said. He stood up and walked to his bag that lied on the table.

"Where are you going?" Sanada asked. He was fully clothed now, with a pair of black pants and a brown shirt.

"Go home. Today is my day off so… I'm going home to help my friend run my shop." He said as he walked out the door. Sanada walked after him and took his key.

"Let me send you home" he said _'__this way I know where you live__'_

"NO, thank YOU... I don't need it." Yukimura said rudely. He opened the door and walked out the building as fast as he could. He didn't want to be here any longer. However his talk was big, when he noticed that he couldn't recognize where he was.

All of a sudden a car stopped in front of him.

"Get in!" a voice called him from inside the car. Yukimura glared at the man who was sitting in the driver seat.

"Yukimura!" he called again.

"What?"

"Come in or you'll get lost!" Sanada said, smirking. Yukimura reluctantly walked into the car and opened the door. Sanada smirked wider when he saw Yukimura's sulking face.

-**Fuji****'****s and Yukimura****'****s apartment**-

Fuji sighed when he looked into his refrigerator. It was empty and he need something to fill his stomach. Looking inside the fridge he hoped that there would be food, but he sighed once more and closed it.

"I'm hungry and I don't have anything to eat. Ugh! What should I do?" Fuji muttered as he rubbed his hungry tummy. He took few candies from the table and threw them into his mouth. He looked around the room, trying to find something, but to no avail there was nothing.

He took his jacket from his room and walked out the apartment.

"Ah, good morning" Saeki greeted from the shop. Fuji smiled at him and sat down. Saeki titled his head.

'_What's wrong with this kid?'_

"What's wrong, Fuji?" Saeki asked, sitting down next to him.

Fuji looked up and sighed.

"I have tried to find another job but I can't find any" He said.

Tiered of searching, he needed wanted another job. Something that would help him and Yukimura pay the bills. He also didn't want Yukimura to suspect his job with Tezuka. When Tezuka paid him, after he finished his job, he couldn't just go home and the amount of money he was paid, especially in cash. Yukimura would be suspicious. If he had a job, he would cover it, with lies.

"Don't be sad, kay! This is our shop, Fuji. You don't have to find another job, y'know. I heard from Yukimura-san that he got a job and it pay's great beside's..." Saeki hung his words forcing Fuji to turn around to look at him

"Beside's...?"

"I know that not everyone comes here so I can handle this shop alone, but it was getting pretty lonely without you and Yukimura-san. I'm always alone" Saeki said.

He sighed and looked down. A silence came between the two and Suddenly Saeki heard a sob. His head turned to his side and his eyes were wide open when he saw that Fuji was weeping.

"F-Fuji?" Fuji continued to weep. His eyes were drowned by the tears of sadness. He suddenly hugged the white haired boy, causing both of them to fall down onto the hard floor.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry" Fuji wept (T_T). Saeki recovered from his shock and hugged him back. He patted Fuji's back, trying to calm him down.

"Hush...It's okay.."

"But…but I'm a bad friend...huaaa..." Fuji continued to wail (T_T). Saeki just chuckled and continued to rub his back.

"Well, what about we find something to eat?" Saeki said cheerfully.

Fuji just looked up at his best-friend.

"Saeki?" Saeki didn't say anything but he pulled out some money from his pocket.

"Here, why don't you go to our favorite restaurant and buy us some breakfast? We had plenty of customers yesterday and we got a good amount of money. Here" Saeki said, shoving the money into Fuj's smaller hand. Fuji smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Thank you...! Okay, I'll go" he said happily. Saeki laughed and patted the short man's honey brown hair.

"You need to eat more, Syuusuke. You're too small for a man. You'll be mistaken for a woman one day, not to mention with that pretty face and long hair" Fuji just took out his tongue and left the shop.

"Mistaken as a woman, huh? Someone has already mistaken me for a woman and here I am now forced to act as one.

Damn you, Tezuka" Fuji muttered.

-  
Fuji walked slowly to his and Saeki's favorite restaurant. It was not a fancy and expensive restaurant but it's food was great, non-the-less.

Not to mention he knew the owner.

Takashi Kawamura was his name. He was a kind and shy man, but don't let that fool you, in matter of seconds his calm expressions could easily be change into a scary one. A friend since Junior High.

Fuji smiled when he spotted the small restaurant.

"Sumimasen..." Fuji said as he stepped into the small restaurant.

"Fuji!" a man with brown hair greeted him happily.

"Hi, Taka-san" Fuji greeted back. He sat down on the chair.

"So, what can I do for you?" Kawamura asked.

"The usual, Taka-san" Fuji said. Kawamura smiled and went to the kitchen to tell his men to make Fuji's usual dish.

"So, how are you, Fuji? I haven't heard about you in a few months." Kawamura asked. It was true anyway. Although, Fuji was a regular customers there, usually they didn't come to his restaurant and just phoned him.

But now, seeing his friend here and looking so gloomy, Kawasmura, being a nice and kind person he was, couldn't help but to feel a bit of concern.

"I am fine" Fuji said shortly.

"Are you having a fight with your girlfriend?' Kawamura asked curiously.

Fuji's eyes widen and he laughed nervously.

"N-No no.. I don't have a girlfriend, Taka-san" he said _'__but I do have to act as one__'_ he thought sadly (T_T)

"So?"

"It's... nothing. I'm just not in the mood today." Kawamura raised an eyebrow. _'__Fuji was always in the mood! What__'__s happen to him?__'_

"If you say so" Kawamura said, as he handed Fuji his food. Fuji smiled and placed the money on the table.

"Thank you, Taka-san." Kawamura nodded at him. Fuji smiled as he exited the restaurant.

Fuji tightened his jacked around his small frame. It was getting cold. He glanced at the fancy Italian restaurant across the road and spotted something familiar.

'_It's Tezuka's car'_ he thought. He crossed the road quickly and looked into the restaurant. His eyes narrowed and spotted the person who made his life, a living hell~ Fuji looked around to find the door into the restaurant and once he found it he walked into the place quickly._  
_  
"Good afternoon, may I help you?" a male servant asked him but Fuji didn't even hear him. He was too busy searching for a certain someone to even notice the simple question.

He spotted Tezuka at the corner of the restaurant and quickly went to him. Just when he was about to open his mouth he paused, when he noticed that Tezuka wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry?" the woman with Tezuka asked, breaking the silence. Fuji turned his head to her and recognized her as the model who was kissing and flirting with Tezuka last night.

The one who was kissing him inside the changing room.

"Um.. sorry. I.." Fuji stopped, his words becoming vile, an evil plan had crossed his sadistic mind.

Few moment later, Fuji smiled sweetly.

"I am sorry, I didn't know Kuni-chan brought his friend" he said softly. Ignoring the confuse looked on the woman's face, Fuji went to Tezuka and kissed his cheek. He sat down beside him and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, honey. I'm late" He said sweetly at Tezuka who had a, WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING? Look on his handsome face.

His hazel eyes glazing at the oh-so-innocent older man beside him.

"Don't you want to introduce us, Kuni-chan?" Fuji asked, linking his small arms around Tezuka's bigger one while looking at the woman in front of them. Tezuka closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down.

'_Fujiii... I'll kill you later! -_-;;'_

"Well~... This is Fuji-"

"His lover" Fuji interrupted him offering his hand to the woman. The woman didn't shake his hand but glared at Tezuka.

If a glare can kill someone, Tezuka must be dead by now.

"So this is the bitch who gave you THAT lovebite?" she accused him angrily. Fuji looked at her in surprised and glared at her.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! How dare you call me a bitch!...and.. b-bite?" Fuji frowned when he didn't understand. He looked at Tezuka and finally he remembered something.

"Oh My Gosh~! Was it the bite from yesterday? That Still remains in your shoulder?" Fuji asked as he touched Tezuka's shoulder "Shit~ What if your mom see's it tomorrow? I'll die for sure."

Tezuka caught Fuji's hand and held it in his bigger one that way Fuji would stop touching him.

"Fuji, it's okay" Tezuka said.

Then a loud sound made contact with the table. Tezuka and Fuji just looked at the woman, who was now standing before them in anger,

"So, this is the woman….the one who will have a nice vacation with you tomorrow?" She asked angrily and loudly.

Everyone's eyes turned to them

"Uhmm" Tezuka sighed and didn't care for the fact that they were now the centre of attention, he nodded, "Yes" he said.

*Splash~*

A glass of cold lemon tea landed on Tezuka's handsome face. Fuji's jaw dropped on the floor and he stared at the scene in front of him in surprise. When the woman began to walked away, he caught her wrist.

"Hey, what did you-" Fuji stopped his words when he saw the woman was ready to slap him. But before her hand made contact with Fuji's cheek, Tezuka caught it in the middle of the air.

"Kane, I'm sorry" Tezuka said calmly.

"You two! I hate you" she said as she quickly left the restaurant, leaving Tezuka and Fuji behind… along with the servants and customers who had received a little show watching their drama, unfold.

One of the servant walked over to Tezuka and offered him a small white towel without saying anything.

"Thank you" Tezuka said and asked for the bill so he could leave the restaurant quickly.

"I can't believer you're that kind of person" Tezuka said to Fuji as he dried himself.

Fuji titled his head.

"What kind of person I am? I am a good person, right?" Fuji huffed.

Tezuka stared at him in disbelief.

"What? You just made my date get angry at me…. And she just left, but not without giving me a cold shower. You just destroyed my relationship with my girlfriend, y'know! As long as I remember, I asked you to help me, not destroy my life."

"It wasn't my fault that you came out of nowhere in front of me" Fuji pouted.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"What? It was YOU who came out of nowhere in front of me" Tezuka said.

He turned his head to the servant who gave him the bill. He took out his credit card from his pocket and gave it to the servant. When the servant walked away, Tezuka looked at Fuji who was quiet.

'Come on, talk!" he said.

Fuji didn't say anything. His head hung low.

He wanted to talk.

He want to shouted at Tezuka, curse at him.

He wanted to hit Tezuka who was happily having a date with some random model while he had to struggle for his life, but... Fuji thought what he did go a bit- too far.

It was wrong of him. He shouldn't be destroying Tezuka's relationship.

Tezuka was right. He was supposed to help him not destroyed his life. Buuuutttt...! He didn't know why but Everytime he saw Tezuka, he always want to bug him or get him angry. He wanted to annoy him as much as he possibly could. (T_T)

Few moment later, the servant came back and gave Tezuka his credit card back. Tezuka took his card back and sign the paper before turning his head to Fuji who was still quiet. Tezuka sighed and shook his head before walking out the restaurant without saying anything to Fuji.

Fuji looked at his back until he disappeared behind the door. He was still on the chair, sulking.

Suddenly he saw Tezuka before him and pulled him up onto his feet.

"What are you doing?" Tezuka asked angrily and grabbed Fuji's hand but as soon his hand made contact with Fuji's small one, Fuji slapped it away.

Tezuka looked at Fuji who was glaring at him. Fuji grabbed his sushi and walked out the restaurant followed by Tezuka who was now cursing at angrily because he didn't run after HIS girlfriend but he had to take care of THIS Fuji.

*Achoo* .

Tezuka walked to Fuji and wrapped his big jacket over Fuji's small frame.

"Don't! it's the beginning of Winter, isn't it?" He said quickly when he saw Fuji was about to take it off. Fuji glared at him before shouting.

" '**Sorry****'** you owe me that word, Tezuka!"

Tezuka looked at him in shocked. He grabbed Fuji's hand and pulled him away from the crowed road to an empty alley.

"Fuji! Have you lost your mind? THAT WORD... You are the one who should say that to me!" Fuji didn't say anything and kept looking at Tezuka.

They were glaring at each other for a moment.

"Fuji, you're joking, right?" Tezuka asked. _'__Why should I be the one who has to say sorry? It was his fault! He suddenly appeared out of nowhere, destroyed my relationship, and now he's angry? It supposed to be ME who's angry! That__'__s right, me! T^T  
_  
Fuji kept silent and continued to glared at Tezuka.

"Why are you so childish Fuji?" Tezuka asked once again, depressed.

_Let me be a childi this one time! Whose fault is it that I lost my job! Whose fault is it that I don't have any money? Whose fault Is it that I am angry? It's your's!_

Fuji was so angry that he couldn't say anything and just glared at Tezuka.

Tezuka looked at Fuji's death glared before sighed.

He looked around for a moment.

"Stay here" he said before walking away and entering one of the shops.

Fuji frowned.

Two minutes later, Tezuka walked out the shop with a bunch of yellow balloons in his hand. Tezuka smiled at Fuji who was looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"These are fifteen balloons here in rose language it means: I am truly sorry, please foregive me. I am sorry, ne~" Tezuka said.

Fuji tried to stay angry but he couldn't take it anymore. He looked at the balloons in awe.

"And, yellow means friendship" Tezuka said as he handed Fuji the balloons.

"Friends?" Tezuka asked softly and he waited for the answer. Fuji remained silent for a moment before taking the balloons into his hand.

"Friends" he muttered and finally he looked up with smiled and looked at the fifteens balloons in awe.

Tezuka sighed in relief and smiled.

"Kuni-chan..." Fuji called.

"Hm?"

"I am sorry too" Tezuka smiled and nodded.

"But why balloons? Why not the real roses?" Fuji asked, pouting.

Tezuka chuckled.

"Uhmm... I think you aren't a flower person. You are a balloons one" Tezuka said simply.

Fuji looked at him in confused.

"Hahaha... you should drink more milk okay! That way you can grow up a little then I will give you the roses." Tezuka laughed as he patted Fuji's head. Fuji's eyes widen and he shoved Tezuka hard.

"TEZUKA! That's impolite! I am older that you, you know!" Fuji glared at him.

Tezuka just laughed.

-**Sanada and Yukimura**-

"Why are we here?" Yukimura looked at the fancy restaurant in front of him. Sanada didn't say anything but grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Sanada, you're not answering my question!"

"We're having breakfast. I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Sanada said as he put a menu in front of Yukimura before opening his own.

"I am not hungry" Yukimura stated boldly but then his stomach growled.

"It seems that your stomach disagree's with you. Now just eat and you can go home" Sanada smirked.

Yukimura glared at him before opening the menu.

As they ate, Sanada looked at Yukimura. His eyes hungrily devoured Yukimura's beautiful face.

His eyes rested at the pair of full pink lips that was chewing food. He turned his attention to his food when Yukimura looked up.

Yukimura looked up and stared at the hot man in front of him. He didn't understand this guy. Since when had he become such a nice guy? He thought while staring at the man in front of him

"What's wrong, Yukimura? Impressed by my handsome face?" Sanada smirked.

Yukimura glared at him. _'__This man is so unbelievable!__'_

"No, and never!" He spat.

"If you say so" Sanada smirked satisfied.

-**Fuji****'****s and Yukimura****'****s apartment**-

Sanada looked at the small apartment. He frowned.

"You live here?" he asked the beautiful man beside him. Yukimura glared at him.

"Yes, why?"

"You live alone?" Sanada asked again as he waked inside the living room without invitation.

"No, I live with a friend" he said shortly.

Sanada looked around the living room and spotted a frame of photo's. There, two beautiful man were smiling and laughing.

Sanada smiled _'__if only he would smiled like that to me. But he was so cute when he__'__s angry__'_he thought to himself as he looked at Yukimura who was sulking.

"It's too small for two people."

"It isn't your business, Sanada. Now get out here!" Yukimura said.

"I'll buy you a bigger one" Sanada said as he made his way to the door.

Yukimura gaped at him and grabbed his elbow.

"What?" Sanada just smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving the stunned Yukimura behind.

Yukimura could feel his cheeks getting hot. He touched his cheek and smiled softly before frowning when he remember who had just kissed him.

"SANADA!" He shouted angrily. Sanada heard the shout and laughed. Yukimura was definitely an interesting person.

tbc

AN : Here the next chapter. Thank you for my beta and please review (^_^)


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Addict**

_Italic : thinking_

**Chapter 10**

-Few days later, Tezuka's apartment-

Tezuka walked wobbling toward the kitchen. His head hurt so much. He took a drink. He gulp in one go. His head still hurt. He searched the pills at the cabinet. Found it and eat it. He walked toward the couch at the living room. He slammed himself at the couch. His tilted his head back with hands at his forehead. Still hurting…

"Damn it, my head…"

Later, someone rang the bell his home. Its must be Oishi. Tezuka called him just a few minute ago to fetch him up. He didn't feel want to drive today. He walked toward the door and opened it. Outside the door were his friends, Oishi, Inui and Yushi.

"Tezuka, are you okay?" Oishi asked him worriedly as soon as Tezuka open the door. Tezuka knew Oishi was a caring person easily worried when his friend was sick or having problem.

"I'm okay, just a headache…let's go…we'll be late"

Tezuka gestured him hurriedly after he lock the door. Along the way to his training place, Tezuka shut his eyes to shove away the headache. Oishi kept the glances toward his best friend to ensure he was fine.

"Tezuka, are you sure?" Yushi asked, eyeing his friend.

"Yeah, I can accompany you" Oishi offered himself to stay with him.

"No need, Oishi…I just need a sleep …" After they were sure that Tezuka was fine leave alone. They went for the lunch. Suddenly his phone went off. Tezuka read the message from his trainer that he would be late and came at nine.

Tezuka was lying at the bench in his changing room with his arm at his face. He glanced at the clock. 8.00 am. The training would start in an hour. He had some time to sleep. He was about halfway to sleep when someone entered the room.

"Who is it? Oishi? Inui? Yushi?" Tezuka tried to guess who entered the room. He has no strength to lift up his arm to look who. His headache is killing him.

"Don't care who…if you guys try to check on me…I'm okay…so, leave me alone…"

"It's me!"

Tezuka rounded his eyes in surprise when he heard the unexpected voices. Fuji standing in front of him with his arm crosses at his chest.

"What...What're you doing here, Fuji?" Tezuka stuttered because he still in shock state.

"I was walking across your apartment when I saw you enter your car with Oishi-san helping you, so I am, well, little worried and come here to check on you" Fuji said, blushing.

"You... worried about... me?" Tezuka suddenly felt an unfamiliar energy ran into his body when he heard him. He removed his arm and sat up, looking at Fuji who was blushing. Tezuka let out a smile.

"Thank you Fuji, I am fine. I just need some sleep, I think." He said. Fuji looked up at him and nodded.

"Well, I better go home." He said. Tezuka nodded and smiled but it disappeared quickly and replace with confusion when Fuji held out his hand. Tezuka raised an eyebrow and looked up to him.

"Give money to go home!" Fuji said simply.

"WHAT?"

"Well, Tezuka. I was REALLY worried about you so I came here with a cab. You know what? Cab was so expensive today so it stole all my money. Now, I don't have any money to go home and if you don't want me disturb your practice, give me money so I can go home." Fuji said sweetly (^_^).

Tezuka sighed_. 'He will make me bankrupt someday'(-_-;;)_

Tezuka reached out his wallet inside his bag blindly since he closed his eyes because the new addition headache Fuji caused. He took out 10,000 yen and gave it to Fuji. Fuji's eyes widen.

"This is for me?" Fuji asked, surprised. Tezuka nodded. Fuji smiled brightly.

"Thank you Tezuka!" Fuji said before ran out the door. He spotted a small nice restaurant outside the building. He glanced at the money in his hand before walked to the restaurant to get some breakfast. The money was enough for him to buy something delicious and went home.

-Tezuka's training place, 11.00 am-

Tezuka closed his eyes when another headache attacked his poor head. He took a deep breath before opened his eyes and tried to focus. Meanwhile, Yushi and Oishi could see Tezuka looked miserable. They really worried about him and always asked Tezuka when he took a tome out so he could drink some water, but Tezuka still Tezuka, he never admitted it.

Inui stood up from his seat when suddenly the door was opened. Oishi entered the room in panic.

"Oishi…what're you doing here? Do you suppose to accompany Tezuka in practice right now?" Inui asked.

"Inui, do you have medicine…any medicine…" Oishi asked urgently.

"Huh?" Inui confused and curious what just happened to make Oishi like this." What happened?"

"Tezuka…he…he burning…and…collapsed…during practice"

"Where is he?" Inui asked.

"He's at changing room now, Yushi brought him there…"

They quickly walked toward to the changing room.

When the duo opened the door, they immediately found him lying on the bench. Yushi was talking to the trainer at the corner. Inui knelt beside him and put his hand at Tezuka's forehead.

Inui narrowed his eyes, _it's hot…it's not an average hot…it's burning Hot…_

"Inui, how is he?" Yushi asked Inui. Inui opened his bag and takes the medicine in his bag.

"He has a bad fever. He should rest for few days before he can train again."

It had been three days since Tezuka's illness. Tezuka was on the phone, talking to his trainer that he would take a few more days off. He needed to come home to Kyusu. Tezuka sighed when he realized that he had to bring someone to his parents' house.

"Tezuka, I heard that you will take few days off. Are you sure, Tezuka?" Oishi asked. He had rushed to Tezuka's apartment when he heard Tezuka would come to Kyusu.

"I am fine, Oishi. Now, let's go. We have to fetch someone up" Tezuka said, walking out the door. Oishi sighed.

"I really hope that he won't freak out."

-Fuji's apartment-

"Hai, uh, what can I do for you?" Yukimura asked, eyeing two strangers outside the door. His eyes widen when he recognized the tall man with glasses. There was no way in hell Tezuka Kunimitsu would come to his humble apartment!

"I want to pick Fuji Syuusuke up." Tezuka said, smiling at the blue haired man in front of him. Somehow, he looked familiar. Yukimura frowned. He never known Fuji was Tezuka's friend. How could that even happen? Yukimura glanced at Tezuka and Oishi. He nodded before let them in.

"I'll call him. Please sit down." Yukimura said as he went to Fuji's room after gave them another odd look.

Fuji was about to opened his room door when Yukimura suddenly yanked his door and stared at him oddly. Fuji titled his head.

"Why didn't you tell me you're friend with Tezuka Kunimitsu?"Yukimura hissed. Fuji's eyes snapped open as soon as the name was voiced.

"WHAT?"

"He's at the living room now. Syuusuke, why didn't you tell me?" Yukimura asked. Fuji bit his lips! _Dam that guy! Why should he come here?(.)_

"Yuki-chan, I-I don't know. He just came out one day and suddenly we became close and everything. I am sorry...!" Yukimura sighed.

"It's okay. I was just surprised."

"You said he's here?"

"Yeah, he said he came to pick you up." Fuji frowned, why should he pick me up?

Fuji's blue eyes widen in horror. Shit he had forgotten...!(O_O)

"Yuki-chan, can you tell him that I am not at home or something?" Fuji begged, using his best puppy dog eyes. Yukimura shook his head.

"I am sorry, nut no. He's waiting for you so just meet him. Fuji sighed and followed Yukimura out the room. He saw Tezuka was sitting at the sofa with Oishi by his side. Tezuka got up when he saw Fuji.

"Let's go!"

"I don't wanna!" Fuji said stubbornly, pouting and crossing his arms on his chest like a sulking child. Tezuka sighed.

"You promise to help me. Can I ask for your permission, um...?" Tezuka looked at Yukimura.

"Yukimura Seichi" Yukimura said.

"I want to take Fuji away for a rest of the weekend. Can I ask for your permission, Yukimura-san?"Tezuka looked at Yukimura who raised an eyebrow before turned at Fuji who was shaking his head.

"Well, its okay but makes sure you take care of him." Yukimura said suddenly felt like a parent who gave his daughter permission to go to a date.

"Of course, Yukimura-san. He'll be back in one piece."

-Tezuka's apartment, 07.00 am-

Fuji looked at his figure at the mirror and saw a young woman with honey brown hair, cherry red lips, and big round eyes. Fuji glanced at his outfit. He had a fake bust, and was wearing a pink top and tight black skirt. He dreaded looking into the mirror and loathed that fact that he allowed Tezuka to dress him up.

"Stop pouting you look hot," Tezuka said coming up behind him and checking him out once more.

"Do you want to get punched," Fuji replied glaring at the younger man. Tezuka laughed.

"No no Your voice doesn't compliment your appearance try it a little more high pitched," Tezuka reprimanded.

"What makes you," Fuji begun but stopped when he noticed Tezuka's glare.

"What makes you think that your parents won't be able to tell that I'm actually a woman? I mean just because your mother didn't recognize me long ago, doesn't mean your father won't recognize me." Fuji tried again this time high pitched. He glared when Tezuka dropped to the floor laughing.

"Because you're hot." Tezuka simply stated after his laughter died down. With the way they said it he wanted to know if he was hideous before but before he could open his mouth Tezuka already started speaking.

"Let's go. My parents are waiting at Kyusu" Tezuka said as he dragged the poor Fuji out of his apartment.

-Tezuka's parents' house, 01.00 pm-

Fuji looked at the big traditional house in awe. He never saw a traditional house this big before. Wow... Tezuka must be lived like a Japanese Prince. Fuji felt Tezuka grabbed his hand and they went to the front door and rang the bell. Barkings were heard and a lady came to open the door. She was beautiful with an elegant kimono wrapped around her slim figure. Fuji almost didn't recognize her until her eyes brightened and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Syuuki-can!" that voice, Fuji's eyes widen when he heard it.

"Uh- Ayana-san" Ayana broke the embrace and looked at him in the eyes. Fuji gulped when those dark brown eyes bored into his blue ones.

"I think you forgot that I have asked you not to call me that!" Ayana said. Fuji bit his lips.

"Um... M-Mum" Fuji said once again. Ayana's beautiful face lit up and brought him into a tight embrace again.

"Come in!" Ayana said happily before she dragged Fuji inside, leaving alone Tezuka at the door. Tezuka shook his head as he watched his mother fussed over Fuji. He felt like his mother loved Fuji more than him. She didn't even greet him and ask him to enter the house.

'_I feel like __my own mother has abandoned me' (T_T)_

"Where're father and grandfather?"Tezuka asked.

"Oh, your grandfather is at the garden and your father is still at his office." Ayana said, finally noticing her own son. She was too happy of the fact that Fuji would stay here.

Fuji smiled happily when Ayana asked him to help her preparing dinner when Tezuka went off to see his grandfather. He felt like he had a mother like he used too. It didn't matter that Ayana thought that he was a female or Tezuka's girlfriend, as long as he could feel the love of a mother once again.

Fuji sat nervously at dinner. He could feel the stares from Kuniharu and Kunikazu. Kuniharu's stare was more curious and amused while Kunikazu's stared was hard, like he was watching Fuji's move and trying to find a mistake. Tezuka's eyes went from Fuji, his father and grandfather and back to Fuji again. He really hoped they didn't give Fuji a hard time, especially his grandfather.

"So, you're Kunimitsu' girlfriend." Tezuka Kunikazu said. Fuji found himself didn't have courage to look up. He nodded.

"Well, you have to prove that you're good enough for my grandson." Kunikazu said and he back to his meal. Tezuka let out a sigh that he unconsciously held. He looked at Fuji, who still hang his head and took his hand. He gave a reassuring squeeze. Fuji looked at him and gave him a smile.

-Next morning, Tezuka's room, 08.00 am-

Fuji opened his eyes and found himself staring at Tezuka's bedroom ceiling. Tezuka's mother insisted that they should share a room. Fuji turned his head to his left and found Tezuka was gone. Fuji took a shower and went out of the room and headed to the kitchen. He found Ayana cooking some food. The latter smiled when she saw the young man.

"Slept well?" Fuji smiled.

"Yes, Mum."

The woman served her a plate of food. Fuji jumped up, "I'm so sorry, should've helped!"

"It's okay. Just eat, ne! I want to show you something after this." Ayana smiled secretly. 

-after breakfast-

"Mum, are you sure about this?" Fuji was in the middle of being dressed by Tezuka's mother. The latter was tying the obi that tightened the kimono. Ayana had insisted that Fuji would wear one of her kimono. Fuji was glad that he had an experience about wearing a kimono (a result of having many jobs) so Ayana didn't have to help him much that could blow his cover.

"I'm very sure about this. I wanted to see how it looked on you. You're so beautiful!"

"But," Fuji protested, "It must have cost a fortune."

"Which kimono doesn't?" She had a point. Fuji watched through the mirror as Ayana tied his hair into a bun with a _kanzashi_.

"Aw, you look just like a _yamato nadeshiko_!" the lady exclaimed. Fuji turned around and was surprised at how appealing it made him.

"There you go!" she had finished making sure that the kimono was well adjusted. "Now, could you make me some tea," she teased.

Fuji grinned, "If you don't mind it being a long process." Minutes later, they were both drinking tea in the living room.

"Tadaima," a masculine voice said.

"Okaeri," replied the two from the living room. Tezuka walked to the living room and surprised when he saw Fuji. He was mesmerised by the view of Fuji in a kimono. Tezuka made his way to the young man and grabbed him by the arm, making her stand.

"Let's go on a date."

"EH? W-wh-what did you–" Fuji stammered.

"Mother, don't bother making dinner for us! I'm taking Syuuki out!" he said to his mother who was watching them in interest.

"Alright sweetie, have fun!" She said, smiling sweetly.

"W-w-wait, Tezuka! I've got to get changed!" Fuji said, trying to escape from Tezuka's firm grip.

"Nah, you're fine as you are." Tezuka said, pushing Fuji into the car.

"But _this_ is not _fine_, it's too fancy!" He protested.

"It's fine being fancy then." Tezuka said before turned on his car and both of them went off to one of the fancy restaurant n the town.

TBC

AN : hah... finally, the tenth chapter... I'm glad I can finish it. Sorry if you found mistakes here since it is unbetaed. I don't know what happen with my beta. She didn't respond to my last e-mail. I hope she's fine and nothing bad happen to her.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hi, dear friends... sorry for not update for a loooonnggg time. I've been busy and didn't have a time to write and worse... I have no idea what to write. But well, I have to update soon or all of you will be mad at me which is the last thing I want in my life. I don't want my friends mad at me, sooooo I tried to dig into the thick skull of mind to get some idea and I realized something. I have been neglecting Alpha Pair... So, this chapter will have both Alpha Pair and Perfect Pair. Hope you like it... (^_^)

**Love Addict**

**Chapter 11**

Yukimura was walking home when he saw unfamiliar pick-up car in front of his rent apartment building. He frowned. As long as he knew, there was no a new neighbour or no one moved from the building. Yukimura walked closer, examining the busy men who were carrying a lot of boxes. His eyes went wide when he saw a familiar chair was brought into the car. It was a Fuji's favourite white chair. A bad feeling was creeping up over him.

'_No, it can't be...'_ he tried to calm down. Who would move his property without his permission? Maybe it was just one of his neighbours who unfortunately had a similar chair. Yukimura shook his head to clear his though but his eyes locked with a very familiar picture which was poking from one of the brown boxes in the car. It was his picture with Fuji when they were younger. His eyes widen and he began to run to his apartment.

Much to his horror, the men was walking in and out f his apartment with boxes in their hands. It was his property which they carried. He quickly made his way to his apartment.

"Who told you to empty my apartment?"He asked loudly. The men stopped their work to saw the owner of the apartment stood on the doorway with his hands on her hip, like a mother scolding her children.

"Um... Yukimura-san was it?" a dark skinned muscular man, maybe an Osakan, asked him.

"Yes." The man smiled as he heard the answer.

"Ah, Sanada-san called this morning and asked for out help to move your things to your new house." He said. Yukimura blinked. Sanada...new house..?

"WHAT?" he exclaimed loudly, making the men winced. He took out his phone and quickly scrolled down for the familiar phone number.

"Aha!" he shouted when he found a number with a 'Jerk Face' name. He pressed the dial button.

"Ah, Yuki-chan-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY APARTMENT? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ORDER PEOPLETO MOVE MY THING? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Yukimura yelled.

On the other line Sanada winced at the harsh and loud voice of him. Sanada sighed. He was standing in front of a nice house, not too small but not too big either. He looked at the house once more before got into his car to pick someone up.

"Yuki-chan, I-"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! HOW DARE YOU?"

"I said I would buy you a new house, right? A bigger one" Sanada tried to defend him self. He heard Yukimura huffed.

"I don't need a new house, Sanada! I am perfectly fine with my apartment so I DON'T NEED NEW HOUSE!" Sanada smiled. He could imagine the red faced of Yukimura's angry face. How he would narrow his eyes and glared at nothing, well usually at Sanada but since they didn't face each other...

Sanada stopped in front of the blue-haired man building and quickly entered the building. He found Yukimura on the living room, glaring at the men in front of him. Sanada hung up his phone and tapped his shoulder.

"Finally! What this means? What do you think you're doing?" Yukimura hit his chest. Sanada ignored the angry pretty man and turned to the men who were watching them now instead of doing their work.

"Continue your work" he said shortly and the men went back to what they were doing.

"No! I don't want a new house, Sanada!"

"Well too bad, I have bought it for you and I have told the woman, who said that she was the real owner, that you will move from this apartment." Sanada smiled.

"What?" Yukimura gave him a glare that rival Lord Voldemort's glare but it didn't affect Sanada. Instead, the handsome man was keep ordering around the men to be careful with Yukimura's things or he wouldn't pay them.

"Sanada!" Yukimura grabbed Sanada's jaw and forced him to look at him. Sanada looked straight in the eyes of the pretty man and soon he got lot into them, completely ignoring his angry chatter.

"-FROM YOU! Sanada? Are you listening to me?" Yukimura asked angrily, snapping Sanada from his little world. Sanada didn't say anything but he grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car.

"Hei! Where' we going? I swear I will murder you if you try anything to me!" Yukimura threatened. Sanada just chuckled when he heard that. Sure, Yukimura was kind of scary when he was angry but he was too kind to murder someone, although sometime he had the feeling that Yukimura wouldn't mind murdering him. Sanada didn't say anything as they went to the direction where the new house was. He just kept listening to Yukimura's lame threat and angry chat. He didn't mind at all, as long as Yukimura talked to him.

Once they arrived, Sanada dragged Yukimura out of his car.

"I swear if you give me an ugly house—"Yukimura stopped his word when he saw the house in front of him. His eyes swept the average size house in awe. It was not a fancy house but not too simple either. It was simple yet elegant house.

"Wow..." Yukimura slowly walked to the house. Sanada smiled, he was glad Yukimura liked it.

"Come, let go inside" Sanada grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. The house was bigger than it looked like. There were living room, dining room, kitchen, a bathroom, three bedrooms plus bathroom inside (one for Yukimura, then Fuji's and guest room), and a small garden at the backyard.

"It's a good house" Yukimura said. Few minutes later, a sound of a car was herd and Yukimura knew instantly that it was his things. Suddenly, he felt a new energy to move his things into the house immediately. He ran outside ad began to order the men to put his stuff. Sanada shook his head in amusement and sat on a chair in the veranda, watching his love interest happily.

-Three hours later-

Yukimura plopped himself on a chair. He was beyond exhausted. He looked around the living room. Many boxes were still lying around. Most of them were Fuji's and unimportant stuff, like books and magazines. He looked up when Sanada came into the house with two boxes of pizza in hands. He smiled at Yukimura before sat across him and put them down.

"Here, eat. I know you don't really like pizza or hamburger, but you can't cook now and I'm sure you're too exhausted to go out even in the nearby restaurant soooo... We will eat these instead." Sanada said as he opened the box and too a piece of pizza. Yukimura frowned but didn't say anything. He didn't want to eat those, he didn't like it. Well, actually he never had eaten those things before. He gave up and took a piece of pizza.

"It's good" he said between the bite. Sanada looked up and saw Yukimura's face lit up. He watched as Yukimura eat his pizza quickly and took another.

"I thought you don't like pizza?"

"Sanada asked, amused. Yukimura looked up at him and smiled, which surprised Sanada since it looked genuine.

"Well, actually I never ate a pizza before" Yukimura said, shrugging. Sanada laughed.

"You never ate a pizza before yet you say that you don't like pizza? You're odd, Yukimura. Very odd. It's cheap, you know?" Sanada said, amused when Yukimura pouted.

"I prefer to save my money before so I never bought something unimportant like this fast food. If I can cook for both my housemate and myself, then why should we buy fast food? It's not healthy, anyway." Yukimura said. Sanada snicker silently. Yukimura ignored him and leaned back to the chair; eating his pizza quickly before took another one.

"Hey, Kurama-san called me last night." Sanada said. Yukimura looked at him when he heard their boss's name was mention.

"He said that he really like the wedding shoot we did few weeks ago. You know when you have to be my bride?" Sanada said, smirking. He really liked the sound of that. His bride. His Yukimura.

"What about it? If he wants me to do it again, I don't wanna!" Yukimura stated boldly. He didn't want to wear that dress again although being Sanada's dress sounded tempting...WAIT WHAT? (O_O) NO WAY! Sanada chuckled but shook his head.

"No, he didn't. Well, actually he wants us to do a photo shoot again but not wedding theme. Just, well, you being you and me being myself. You don't have to wear dress again... I think" Sanada said, adding the last word carefully. Yukimura glared at him.

"You didn't ask for it, did you?" Sanada quickly shook his head.

"No, of course. Why would I?" He smiled innocently although he told the truth. Yukimura frowned but nodded uncertainly.

"I will have to find out for myself then. Tomorrow at work." He said, closing his eyes. Sanada watched as Yukimura slowly drift into a peaceful sleep. He moved to Yukimura's side and put his head on his shoulder before leaning down and stole a kiss on Yukimura's pink lips. He smiled and closed his eyes before slowly joined him into a dream land. Unconsciously, Yukimura took a deep breath to his expensive perfume and smiled, nuzzled into his neck.

-Kyusu, Perfect Pair's date-

Fuji looked at the delicious meals on the table. They looked so tempting but he couldn't eat them yet since Tezuka had gone to restroom and hadn't come back yet. He would be dead if he ate the food and Tezuka didn't come back at all. He didn't have money to pay it.

"Where were you?" Fuji glared at Tezuka once he returned to their table and took his seat across him. Tezuka raised an eyebrow before took a ship of his water.

"I told you I went to restroom" he said. Fuji narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't make out with someone, right?" Tezuka smirked.

"No, why?" Fuji huffed.

"Never mind"

Fuji's face lit up as he looked at the food. He never saw this food before. The most expensive food he had ever seen and tasted was when he had a dinner with Tezuka's mother. Fuji happily digs in. As he ate he looked around the restaurant. Tezuka had brought him to one of the Europe restaurant in Kyusu. It seemed strange though since he was wearing a fancy kimono but he didn't mind.

Fuji looked at the dance floor. He saw few couple of lover danced in a sweet soft song. He thought he had that song before but he didn't know where and when. It was a romantic song too. He smiled when he saw the youngest couple on the floor, maybe the same age as Tezuka, kissed happily.

"Hey, have you finished?" Tezuka asked softly. Fuji turned his gaze to him before looked down at his empty plate. He nodded and drank his water. He raised an eyebrow when a hand appeared in front of him. He looked up and saw Tezuka in front of him. Confused, he put his glass on Tezuka's hand, thinking maybe Tezuka wanted a drink. Tezuka rolled his eyes and put the glass on the table before took Fuji's hand and lead him to the dance floor. New song was played, different than before but still a soft song.

_You're my world  
The shelter from the rain  
You're the pills  
That take away my pain  
You're the light  
That helps me find my way  
You're the words  
When I have nothing to say_

_And in this world  
Where nothing else is true  
Here I am  
Still tangled up in you  
I'm still tangled up in you  
Still tangled up in you_

Fuji put his hand on Tezuka's shoulder while Tezuka wrapped an arm around his slim waist. Tezuka's hazel eyes bored into Fuji's blue ones. Fuji didn't break his gaze as they swayed gently on the floor.

_You're the fire  
That warms me when I'm cold  
You're the hand  
I have to hold as I grow old  
You're the shore  
When I am lost at sea  
You're the only thing  
That I like about me_

_And in this world  
Where nothing else is true  
Here I am  
Still tangled up in you  
I'm still tangled up in you_

Fuji didn't know how to dace but Tezuka led him gently, making Fuji move simply but elegantly. Fuji didn't seem to realize where he was. His mind centred around Tezuka and Tezuka only.

_How long has it been  
Since this storyline began  
And I hope it never ends  
And goes like this forever_

_In this world  
Where nothing else is true  
Here I am  
Still tangled up in you  
Tangled up in you  
I'm still tangled up in you  
Still tangled up in you_

Fuji never noticed how handsome Tezuka was before. All his time was for yelling, screaming and pouting at him. He never stared at his face this long before. He was handsome beyond world, well that sounded cheesy. But Tezuka was handsome, he didn't deny that. They continued to sway around the dance floor among the other coupled. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes watched them fondly from a far.

TBC

AN: Well, hope this chapter isn't too boring... sorry for not update (T_T) Hope you forgive me... review please... (^_^)


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Addict**

**Chapter 12**

-Yukimura's new home-

Yukimura's eyes fluttered open. He slowly got up into sitting position and looked around. He was in his room, on a bed. He frowned in confusion. His eyes caught a note on the table beside his bed. Without thinking, he picked it up.

**Yuki-chan, **

**I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you got up. I had to go home. My manager said something about our next photo shot so I had to meet Kurama-san. I moved you to your bedroom so you would feel more comfortable. See you in a week at the studio, dear (^_*)-wink wink-**

**P.S. Has anyone ever told you how lovely your snoring is? It was musical.**

**Sanada Gen-kun**

_What?_ _He__ listened__ to__me__ snore!_

Yukimura became extremely mad. Not at Sanada but at himself. He had officially been humiliated and the only person to know about it was Sanada. Yukimura could imagine my entire face turning red. He tore the note into pieces and threw them out the window. He looked at the clock and saw it was 4 pm. He decided to continue to arrange his things before went out to search for dinner.

-Kyusu-

Fuji followed Tezuka into the house. He glanced at his hand which Tezuka had held since they got out the car. Tezuka didn't seem mind though. Fuji took a deep breath when they reached the living room.

"Tadaima" Tezuka greeted. Fuji just nodded his head.

"Okaeri...! You have come back already. Come here... I need your help. Here take a look!" Ayana dragged Fuji onto the nearest chair. She immediately grabbed some magazines and few books on the table before shoved them on Fuji's lap. Fuji took one of the magazines and his eyes widen in horror.

"Umm... Modern and Traditional Baby Clothes?" Fuji read the headline as his blue eyes looked at Tezuka. Tezuka raised an eyebrow before moved closer to his mother and 'girlfriend'.

"Mum, what are these?" Ayana rolled her eyes and huffed. How come her dearest son couldn't read?

"They are baby books and baby magazines. Can you read this headline? The newest baby kimono is on sale. Look at these kimonos! They are so cute! " Ayana said happily as she showed the males in front of her an indeed cute red kimono.

"Oh! I found this name too. Look! Shin, Ryu, Kyo, many good names" Ayana said, flipping through some pages of a baby name book.

Fuji looked at Tezuka with horror clear on his face. His eyes shouted 'What should we do?' Tezuka sighed when he caught Fuji's plea. He didn't know what to do. Why did his mother have these things anyway? She didn't expect them to have a baby soon, did she?

"Why are you searching for baby clothes and baby name, Mum?" Tezuka asked his mother who still happily flipping through the baby name book.

"Ah, your brother-in-law called. He said that your sister is pregnant" Ayana said happily. Tezuka frowned before nodded in understanding.

"Ah, Neesan is pregnant, huh? I hope the baby didn't take after her. That will be a big problem" Tezuka joked, knowing well how sadist his sister was. Ayana glared playfully at him.

"Hush Kunimitsu, don't say something like that. Now, why don't you take Syuu-chan to your room and take a bath both of you." Ayana smiled as she ushered them.

"You have a sister?" Fuji asked as both of them entered Tezuka's room. Tezuka never told him about it. He never said that he had a sister.

"Yes, you have met her before." Tezuka said, taking off his tie and threw it on a basket.

"Really? When? I never recalled any memory about meeting her" Fuji frowned. Tezuka took of his shirt, leaving him half-naked in front of Fuji, before took a photo frame from his table. Fuji took the frame from Tezuka's hand and took a good look of the four people in the photo. He gasped when he saw a familiar woman standing beside Tezuka.

"Akane-san is your sister?" Fuji asked horrified. He remembered the pretty lady that gave him the ticket to Tezuka's show. Tezuka even called her 'Neesan' but he didn't take it seriously. Who would take it seriously when the playboy Tezuka was the one who did it?

"Yes, she is. She is married to a success business man in Osaka. She is the only one who knows about us." Tezuka explained.

"So when you asked her about wheatear or not her husband at home, you mean-Ah!" Fuji's eyes widen in surprise. Tezuka looked at him amused.

"What? What was in your mind? Did you think I have an affair with her behind her husband's back?" He asked casually, throwing himself on the bed beside Fuji. Fuji nodded dumbly, earning a small laugh from Tezuka's lips.

"I am very close to Neesan. I always run to her every time I have a problem. She was the one who told me to have someone to pretend as my girlfriend but I didn't take it seriously until I meet you." Fuji looked at Tezuka when his voice changed into a murmur. Fuji saw Tezuka's eyes closed. _'__He__ must__ be__ asleep.__Wow__ he__'__s __kind__ of __handsome__ when __his__ face __relaxes__' __(=*_*=)_

Fuji smiled before stood up and took off his kimono. He stripped his kimono one by one and folded them on the chair. He looked around the room, searching for a towel. He smiled when he found a big green fluffy towel before took it and went into the bathroom.

Fuji opened his bag and took a plain white shirt and soft pants before put them on his small body. He lied on the bed beside the now snoring man and cover him self with the warm blanket. He tensed when a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He felt a breath on his neck and felt his heart beat faster.

"Fuji..." Fuji's face rivalled tomato when his name came out from Tezuka's lips. Why on earth Tezuka whispered his name? Kami-Sama!

Fuji couldn't deny that it felt so good in Tezuka's arm. He felt safe every time Tezuka wrapped his strong arms around his body. Fuji closed his eyes tightly, hoping the sleep to come faster before Tezuka's familiar warmth gone.

-Next morning-

"Yes, I know"

Fuji opened his eyes when he heard Tezuka's annoyed voice. He felt cold and realized that Tezuka was no longer beside him. Fuji felt disappointed. Why he felt that he didn't really know. Fuji didn't move but his blue eyes followed Tezuka's form. Tezuka was talking on the phone. From his facial face, Fuji could see he was annoyed. Maybe the person on the other line started to get on his nerves. Fuji chucked when a vein popped up on Tezuka's head.

"Inui! I said NO! I don't want to talk about it, okay! I will see you on Monday" Tezuka ended the conversation harshly and threw the phone on the bed without looking.

"OW!" Tezuka turned around and raised an eyebrow when he saw Fuji on the bed in sitting position. He was glaring at Tezuka and rubbed his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Fuji glared harder before grabbed something on his lap and threw it to Tezuka.

"Next time watch where you throw your thing and make sure it doesn't hit someone!" Fuji pouted. Tezuka chuckled when he realized what Fuji meant. It seemed his phone had hit Fuji when he threw it on the bed. Tezuka set his phone on the table before sat beside Fuji.

"What?" Fuji snapped, glaring at him.

"I am sorry" Tezuka said softly.

"Is your forehead okay?" Tezuka asked as he stroke away Fuji's bang, made the Fuji's actor surprised and automatically step backward.

"Ah, yeah, it doesn't hurt that much anymore," Fuji forced a smile to hide his nervousness. "But damn you, you wholeheartedly threw the phone away so it hurt so much when it smacked my forehead…"

"I am sorry, okay? I didn't do it on purpose" Tezuka chuckled, making Fuji madder.

"Anyway, your forehead is still a bit red. When I was little, if I got hurt, my sister would do this to me," Tezuka said as he moved closer toward the younger boy, and once again, stroke Fuji's bang that cover his forehead and gently rub Fuji's forehead with his thumb. Fuji couldn't say anything when he saw Tezuka was staring at Fuji with a soft look on his face and care was shown clearly in his eyes.

"Uh… Tezuka?" Fuji didn't know what to do so, he decided to stay still. He felt his heart jumping all around uncontrollably.

"After rubbing it three times to the left, and three times to the right, she would say the spell, 'Pain, pain, go away'," said Tezuka.

Fuji thought that that's kind of lame… not to mention how old they are now. But he felt his face grew hot as a light kiss landed on his forehead.

"Wh-wh-what…?"(O_O) Fuji shocked and jumped backward and palmed his forehead just to feel that his forehead was so hot.

"That's part of the spell," Tezuka replied calmly, smiling softly.

"B-but… do you really need to ki… kiss my forehead?" Fuji complained as he felt his face was still hot and his heart beating so fast.

"Well, does it still hurt?" Tezuka asked, still with that calm expression. Fuji stunned for a sec.

"Well, it doesn't…" Fuji replied in a lower tone, a red tint spread across his face. _'__That__'__s__ because__ my__ forehead__ felt __so __hot __from__ your __kiss __that __it __doesn__'__t__ hurt __any more,__baka,__'_(_) he added in his mind.

"Well, that's good." Tezuka said, smiling before disappeared into the bathroom. Fuji put his palm on his heart. His heart still bet so fast. Kami-Sama... Fuji breathed heavily.

-Knock knock-

Fuji's eyes went to the door instantly. He stood up and took a deep breath, trying o calm down and erased the red tint on his cheeks.

"Syuuki-chan!" Ayana immediately threw her arms around him.

"M-Mum" Fuji greeted. Ayana beamed at him before place a box in his hand. Fuji opened the box curiously and gasped when he saw, once again, a beautiful kimono. Tezuka family seemed to prefer kimono than dresses.

"Now, wash your self and put this beautiful kimono on. I will wait for you and Kunimitsu for breakfast and I will give you make over before we go to family gathering" Ayana said, took the box out Fuji's hand and threw the green towel at him.

"Mother?" Tezuka step out the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Ayana didn't say any thing but smiled at him. She pushed Fuji into the bathroom before opened the drawer and took Tezuka's best suit.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a family gathering today, Kunimitsu. You have to attend. It has been a long time since you attend this gathering. You can introduce Syuuki to them." Ayana said, put the suit on the bed.

"What?" Ayana smiled at him. She approached her son and put her hands on his cheeks. She smiled lovingly at her only son.

"I'm glad you finally found someone, Kunimitsu. I really like her, even your grandfather does too although he doesn't say it out loud. I wish you two will be together forever and have happiness" Ayana said, tears flooded her eyes. Tezuka smiled. He felt really guilty.

"Mother, you said it like I am getting married today" Ayana smiled softly.

"I do hope you two will marry one day" She said. Tezuka felt horrible.

"Mother-"

"But well, you two can decide about that yourself. All I can do is hope, although not all hopes or wishes will be granted by Kami-Sama, but this one I really do hope it will happen. I want you to think about it, Kunimitsu" Ayana's eyes showed a plea that Tezuka didn't have a heart to destroy.

"I will, Mother"

"Good. Now, put this on. I will wait you two in dinning room" Ayana kissed her son before exited from the room leaving a confused Tezuka behind. Tezuka sighed as he stared at the door where his mother was exited to. What should he do now?

Tezuka sat down on his bed, palming his face. He stared at the bathroom door, where the sound of water could be heard. _Fuji,__huh?__ What__'__s __so__ special __about __him?_

Fuji was the first person besides his family and close friends that brave enough to talk back at him and show many emotions. He wasn't like other people who immediately respect him because of his popularity. He was the first person who slapped him! His childish behavior always made him amused and it made him so unique.

Tezuka couldn't deny that slowly he began to feel attached to him. And the problem was he attached to him in romantic way. He shouldn't, right? Fuji was a male just like him. How on earth he could feel that way to him? Even if he really fell in love with him, what kind of explanation he could give to his parents? His parents would expect him to marry a nice young girl that could give them an heir.

His mother had a high hope about Fuji. She even asked him to think about marrying Fuji. What would happen when his mother found out that Fuji wasn't a lovely young woman she thought?

-Tokyo, Yukimura' new house-

Sanada walked into the new house happily. In his hand, a two thin folder could be seen. Sanada opened the door and his eyes immediately searched for the owner. His eyes lit up when he spotted Yukimura, who was putting his coat, at the corner.

"Ohayo..." He greeted happily.

"Ah Sanada, right on time when I need you" Yukimura said, taking a pen and a small notebook on the table. Sanada eyed him curiously. It wasn't usual for Yukimura to need him. Usually, it was Sanada who needed him.

"Come on, Sanada," Yukimura said, walked out the house. "We're going shopping."

Sanada followed him and started his car. He took a glance at Yukimura, who was sitting beside him with thoughtful look on his face while wrote something on the note.

"Where on earth-" Sanada began, but Yukimura cut him off with a look.

"Hush, Sanada," Yukimura said. "I'm making a list."

"Eh?" Sanada glanced at Yukimura, who was mumbling and ticking things off on his fingers. "A list of what?"

"Have you really never shopped for food before?" Yukimura raised an eyebrow. Sanada frowned. Did he ever go shopping before?

"Well..."

"Junk food sprees don't count. I know the things you and you friends get up to sometimes."

"No." Sanada admitted.

"Hmmm..." Yukimura said. "Ah, we're here."

"What?" Sanada glanced up, and to his surprise, found a sign proclaiming a 24-Hour convenience store-slash-supermarket. "What is this?"

"My salvation." Yukimura said decisively, tugging out one of the jumbo carts. With his blue longish hair and his pale complexion, he really looked just like a girl. Especially when he pouted like...

"Sanada-san," Yukimura said. "Stop staring and help me with this cart." Sanada averted his gaze and grabbed the cart handle. He followed Yukimura down the first aisle.

"Let's see... ah, fruits and vegetables." Sanada watched Yukimura pick out tomatoes and radishes, some celery and lettuce and several carrots. Bagging and weighing them, Yukimura placed them neatly in the cart. Yukimura also placed in oranges, apricots and grapes. With an overflowing cart, they made their way to the cashier. Halfway there, Yukimura paused abruptly. Difficulty, Sanada avoided crushing him with the cart.

"Milk!" Yukimura said. "We forgot to buy milk!" And with that he disappeared into the labyrinth of aisles and foodstuff once more. Sanada sighed and stayed where he was. Within moments Yukimura was back, lugging a huge bottle of milk.

"You drink full-cream milk?" Sanada said, looking at the bottle and the cart with Yukimura's choices.

"Yes, full-cream milk has more calcium in it." Yukimura said.

"Wow, you really have an obsession for healthy food, huh?" Sanada teased. Yukimura started unloading their food.

"Newlyweds stocking up, are you?" Sanada and Yukimura looked up in surprise at the cashier's words. The elderly woman looked at them from the tops of her thick glasses. Yukimura opened his mouth to protest and found it blocked by Sanada's own as the taller boy kissed him, softly. Yukimura consequently choked and almost slapped him if he didn't realize that they were in public so he remained silent as the woman smiled at them.

"How could you tell, Oba-san?" Sanada said, keeping his arms looped around Yukimura's waist.

"I may be quite blind about most things, but the feeling between the two of you... it just hits me, here," she said, gesturing to her heart. Yukimura flushed a deep magenta and Sanada gave out a laugh and handed the old lady several bills.

"Keep the change, 'Ba-san." Sanada called out as he let go of Yukimura to grab the bags. Yukimura, still red-faced, led the way out.

Back at the house, Yukimura still wasn't saying anything as he arranged the groceries neatly and commenced boiling the tea. Sanada's smile was still a mile wide as he surveyed Yukimura setting out the dango and the milk in a small jar.

"Aw, Yuki-chan, you can't be too mad about what happened in the supermarket."

Yukimura snorted and glared at Sanada. "Don't call me that! It's humiliating, how would you like to be mistaken for a girl? Oh, I forgot, you're Sanada Genichirou, no one mistakes YOU for a girl, and it's perfectly fine to be kissing me in public, I should have slapped you there because of it. Do I look so much like one of you fan girls? And-" Yukimura abruptly shut up as Sanada strode across the narrow kitchen and wrapped his arms around Yukimura, pressing his face into the side of Yukimura's head.

"You may be beautiful; Yukimura but you aren't a girl. I know that. Just ignore other people said, it doesn't matter." Sanada said, kissing the side of Yukimura's head softly. Yukimura's heart went faster. He felt the butterflies on his stomach, something that never happen before especially around Sanada. Yukimura felt himself miss Sanada's warm embrace when Sanada moved away.

Yukimura turned around and watched as Sanada peeking in one of the big white plastic bag and let out an 'Aha' when he found a big bar of chocolate. He saw as Sanada happily took it and bit it gleefully. Sanada looked at Yukimura before smiled sheepishly, realizing at it was Yukimura's chocolate not his, but didn't stop chewing it. Yukimura found himself smiled at him which Sanada returned with a grin. Maybe Sanada wasn't as bad as he thought.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Addict**

**AN : **Thank you for my Beta, DevilNvrCry... you're the best! And also my bestfriend Nuri who helped me with her suggestion.. Here the next chapter... hope you like it (^_^)

**Chapter 13**

-**Tezuka's family gathering, Kyusu, 10.00 am-**

Fuji could feel the stares that followed him everywhere-since they arrived at the gathering party- the said gathering was held in one of Tezuka's relatives place, which just happed to be hour away from Tezuka's house. Once they arrived all of the guests(the house was already filled with guests) had turned to look at Tezuka and his date (Fuji) stepped into the big garden where it was held.

Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand, trying to calm him down. Knowing that Fuji was nervous with all the glances he got from his relatives. Fuji looked up at him and offered a shaky smile, a very unconvincing smile. On the other hand Tezuka's parents and grandfather were walking to an old man that seemed to be around the same age as Tezuka's grandfather. They greeted each other, shaking hands, hugging, and joking around.

Fuji's hands were now filled with sweat and it got worse as he noticed the said older man looking at him.

"Who is this lovely young woman, Ayana?" The man asked kindly.

"Oh... This is Fuji Syuuki, Kunimitsu's girlfriend" Ayana spoke while grabbing Fuji's hand. Dragging him in font of her, presenting Fuji proudly in front of the man. The man's eyes widen.

"Kunimitsu, you got yourself a girlfriend. Why didn't you tell me?" The man asked Tezuka who was standing beside Fuji awkwardly.

"I didn't have time to introduce her yet, Uncle" Tezuka reasoned. The old man extended his hand towards Fuji.

"The name is Tezuka Kunishiro, nice to meet you young lady. I'm your Kunimitsu's uncle" Fuji shook his hand and forced a smile.

"Fuji Syuuki, nice to met you Tezuka-san" she responded sweetly or trying to be. Kunishiro nodded his head and smiled kindly.

"Nice to meet you too young lady." He said politely.

"Why don't you introduce Syuuki to the others, Kunimitsu" Ayana said, pushing them away. Tezuka nodded his head and led Fuji away from the older people to younger ones.

"Kunimitsu~!" Fuji's eyes widen in shock. There, in front of them, a familiar woman was standing with a handsome man. Tezuka smiled and pulled Fuji towards the couple.

"Ane-san" Tezuka greeted. Akane hugged her brother before looking at Fuji. She smiled.

"Hi, Fuji-san. We meet again" she said, winking at him.

"Akane-san" Fuji greeted, launghing nervousely. Who knew that this was the woman who had gaven him the ticket a long time ago,was non other than Tezuka's sister?

"You look beautiful. I almost envy you" Akane said,looking at Fuji up and down. Fuji blushed. _'Great! Stop blushing!'_

"You have a beautiful girlfriend, Kunimitsu-kun" Fuji looked up and noticed that the new voice was coming from the man standing beside Akane. He was a handsome man with tan skin, blonde hair and brown eyes (picture Dearka from Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny)

"Ah, Fuji-san, this is my husband Nakamura Sho" Akane said, looking up at the man man, Nakamua, smiled at her in adoration.

'_Ah~ so sweet~!' (=^_^=)_

"Fuji!" Tezuka nudged him snapping him from his thoughts. Fuji looked down and noticed Nakamura extended hand. He smiled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Fuji-san. I'm Nakamura Sho"

"A-Ah Fuji Syuusu- Syuuki" Fuji said noticing Tezuka sigh of relief

"So when's the wedding?" Nakamura asked. Fuji found himself blushing _'Why oh why do I always blush?'(T_T)_

"Um, I need some drink" Fuji said, walking away making his was to the bar –yes there was a bar-

"Well?" Nakamura's attention moved from Fuji to Terezuka. Tezuka bit his lip and looked at his sister, who was smiled slyly at him. _'Damn!'_

"Congratulation on the new member of the family" Tezuka said. Nakamura and Akane rolled their eyes in unison, something that terrified Tezuka.

"Thank you, Kunimitsu but please don't change the subject! When will you marry that sweet beautiful young woman" Nakamura asked.

"Honey, Fuji-san is older than Kunimitsu" Akane said, hugging her husband's arm.

"Really? Wow... well that doesn't matter. Well?" Nakamura asked happily. Tezuka sighed.

"Um—"

"Nakamura!" an unfamiliar voice saved Tezuka. The Nakamuras and Tezuka turned around to see a man in a black suit approaching them. Tezuka watched as Nakamura's face lit up embracing the said man

"Who's that?"

"An old friend of Nakamura, Hanbu Oda. He's Sho's friend when he was studying in Kyoto University." Akane said. Tezuka nodded. He proceeded to look for Fuji, who was chatting away with his mother while holding a glass of ... something. He didn't realized that Akane was watching him.

"Hm... you've fallen for him, right?" Tezuka glared at his sister.

"Don't deny it, Kunimitsu. I see the way you look at each other. " She said. Tezuka narrowed his eyes. So his own sisters had been stalking them?

"I do not" He said.

"Just admit it and claim that he is yours." Akane said, titling her head to the side.

"How can I clam that he is mine when he doesn't like me anyway?"

"Ah, so you admit you like him." Akane said excitedly. When Tezuka didn't say anything, she took it as a yes.

"He likes you too, don't worry. I saw it in his eyes when he danced with you. Both of you have fallen for each other but are to stubborn to admit it. Now go because it seems you have a rival" Akane smirked, nodding in the direction of Fuji.

"Makurai Saito!" Tezuka growled quickly walking to where Fuji was standing. Fuji wasn't accompanied by Ayana anymore but by a handsome man with dark blue hair and green eyes.

...Fuji was laughing at a joke the handsome man had said he couldn't deny that the man in front of him was handsome and tall with clear blue eyes. Maybe not as handsome as Tezuka, but this man was certainly charming with such a gentle manner that it almost made Fuji forget that he was also a man himself. Thinking back it was quite a surprised when another man had approaced him as soon as Ayana left him to find her husband. He intoduced himself as Makurai was enjoying the moment when he felt an arm wrapped itself around his waist immidiately he(Fuji) recognized the smell and the familiar expensive perfume he wore.

"Tezuka, nice meeting you here" Saito said cheerfully. Fuji looked up at Tezuka, who was now standing beside him noticing the sour look on Tezuka's face. He seemed didn't like Saito at all.

"Saito."

"Ah, I should say that you have chosen such a perfect girlfriend, Tezuka. She 's beautiful, smart and fun to be with" Aito said, winking at Fuji. Tezuka clenched his jaw when he saw Fuji smiling at the compliment.

"Of course, she is." Tezuka replied, while glaring at the man before him.

"Hmm.. if I were you, I wouldn't have her as just my girlfriend, I would of immediately propose to her. She's every man's dream" Saito continued. He smirked when he saw Tezuka's glare deepened.

"But well, I have to go. See you around, Fuji Syuuki-san" Saito said, taking Fuji's hand and kissing the back of his hand. Fuji blushed hard. _'This man was nothing like Tezuka at all, instead this man was such a Prince charming (=^_^=)'_

Fuji sighed dreamily which in turn made Tezuka roll his eyes. And he took Fuji to some private place so they could speak.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tezuka hissed glaring at the confused honey-brown haired man in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Fuji asked, looking at him as if Tezuka had gone mad.

"You and Makurai!" Fuji raised an eyebrow when he heard that. _'What's wrong with this guy?'_

"We were just talking. What's wrong with that?"

"He's flirting with you, Fuji. Are you that stupid?" Fuji glared at him.

"I'm NOT stupid" Fuji said, "What's the matter with you? So, what if Makurai-san was flirting with me? It has anything to do with you."

"Of course it has. It has everything to do with me. I am Your boyfriend and you are MY girlfriend and I don't want my girlfriend flirting around with some guy."

"We are only PRETENDING to be a lovers, Tezuka!" Fuji said quickly getting angry.

Tezuka sighed putting his hands on Fuji's shoulders looking straight into Fuji's eyes.

"Then let's make it real" he said softly but seriously. Fuji's eyes widened in shock.

"W-What?"

"Let's be a lover. For real" Tezuka said.

"Um.." Fuji couldn´t find his voice. Did Tezuka really mean it? He looked down and sighed before looking up. He stared at Tezuka's hopeful face, something he hadn´t seen before. He liked Tezuka but was he ready to make it real? Was he ready to have a romantic relationship with someone, especially a man?

"Tezuka, do you realize that I am a man?" Tezuka nodded.

"Do you realize that it was wrong?' Tezuka nodded, once again.

"Do you realized that this is wrong and that your mother adores kids and she wants grandkids someday. Which I can´t give you?" Once again, Tezuka nodded.

"Then why do you want this to be real? You do know I am a man. You do know it's wrong. You do know I will never be able to give you little angels called kids. Then why do you want this?" Fuji asked, his eyes full with tears.

"Because I love you. That's enough of a reason for me." Tezuka said.

"What about your family?"

"They will understand. They love me and if they really want me to be happy then they will understand." Tezuka said.

Fuji took a deep breath. Although Tezuka looked so sure, Fuji knew that Tezuka wasn't really sure about what he had said. Akane and Ayana maybe would understand but what about the rest of the family?

"I don't know" Fuji said quietly. He was so confused and scared. Confused because he never had a relationship before, especially with a man ; scared because he wanted to be wiith Tezuka

"Well, then we´ll do it step by step?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't expect you to say that you love me right away but maybe we can date and just let it flow? Maybe you'll discover that you love me by then..." Tezuka said hopefully. Fuji thought about it for a moment before he looked up giving him a small smile.

"Fine" Tezuka smiled.

"Thank you"

"Let's get away from this place and join others" Fuji said, while holding Tezuka´s arm.

-**Tezuka's house, 08.00 pm, hours after the gathering party**-

Fuji walked into the kitchen. He was currently thirsty and looking for something cold to drink. Quietly, he opened the fridge only to find it empty. He sighed in disappointed.

"Syuki-chan?" Fuji turned around and smiled when he saw Ayana standing on the doorway, holding an iron in her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm, I was just looking for cold water." Fuji said.

"Sorry, We don't have any bottle of water in frigde because my Father and Kuniharu aren't fond of it. Wait, I think I have something to replace it." Ayana put the iron on the dinning table. She opened the fridge and pulled out a big bowl of ice cream. Fuji's eyes lit up.

"It's mine but since I don't have a craving for it. So you can have it"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Thank you, Mum" Fuji hugged her and immediately ran upstairs. Ayana laughed and shook her head before going down to the laundry room

**-Tezuka's room**-

Tezuka was walking out the bathroom when he saw Fuji sitting on the bed, eyes on the TV and a large bowl chocolate ice cream in his hands. He rolled his eyes when he saw the gleeful shine in Fuji's eyes as it mixed with tears as the protagonist in the drama died. Tezuka put on his pijamas and sat beside Fuji.

"This drama is stupid" He said.

-silence-

"That man is stupid"

-silence-

"Only retarded people watch this"

-silence-

"That man is ugly"

-silence-

Tezuka growled. Fuji was totally ignore him! _Tezuka Kunimitsu shouldn't be ignore at all!_ Tezuka grabbed the bowl of ice cream, feeding himself. Fuji instantly reacting away from his drama world while glaring at him.

"Give me back my ice cream" He hissed. Tezuka smirked. _'This is the payment for ignoring me!'_

Fuji tried to grab the bowl back but Tezuka stood up and held it above his hand. Since Fuji was way shorter than him, he couln't reach it.

"I want my ice cream!"(T_T) Fuji moaned.

"Go for it" Tezuka wiggled his brows and sat on the bed, away from the hungry young man.

Fuji continued to glared at him but he didn't raised an eyebrow and put the bowl on the nightstand before eating it. Tezuka was about to dig into the ice cream when Fuji shoved him until they both fell off the bed with Fuji landing onto of Tezuka. He pushed against Tezuka's chest and quickly stood up. Fuji ran around the bed to get to the ice cream when he felt Tezuka grab his ankle making him fall down to the ground.

"No one stands between me and my ice cream!" Fuji said.

Tezuka pinned Fuji on the bed while taking the bowl with him. Fuji stood up and glared at him. After few minutes of a glaring contest, Fuji sighed and priceeded to head downstairs to grab himself another spoon. He returned back to the room and sat next to Tezuka, who was now sitting on the bed, using HIS own spoon to get him some of HIS ice cream.

"Isn't it fun to share?" He taunted.

"Shut up. Dick."

"I don't think I deserve that" Tezuka gasped playfully.

"You STOLE my ice cream!"

"Someone needs to learn to let go of the past"

"It happened two minutes ago!" Fuji protested.

"It's still the past!" Tezuka said as he battled Fuji's spoon.

"It's my ice cream!" Fuji slapped his spoon away with his own spoon which caused the ice cream to splatter on Tezuka's shirt. Fuji covered his mouth as he started to shake with laughter. Tezuka looked up from his shirt at him.

"You think your funny, do you?" Tezuka narrowed his eyes.

"I think I'm adorable" Fuji grinned.

"Well let's see how adorable you are with chocolate ice cream on you!" He said as he dugged into the ice cream and scooped some out.

"Tezuka, no!" Fuji quickly stood up and started to back away from the other man while he held out his arms in defeat.

"It was an accident!" (O_O) Tezuka stood up

"Don't!" (T_T) Tezuka grinned evilly as he stepped closer

"Stop it! I don't like it!" Fuji tried to run, but Tezuka was too quick and wrapped his arm around Fuji's waist, pulling him against his scream as he felt the ice cream pour down his shoulder.

"Tezuka!" Fuji squealed.

"I didn't put that much on you!" Fuji grabbed the rest of the bowl and scooped out some with his fingers and slid his hand against Tezuka's face. Tezukae gasped and looked at him.

"Whoops" Fuji shrugged innocently.

"Your going to pay for that" He tutted.

"Now we're even!" (O_O) Fuji tried to defend him self.

"Oh on the contraire Syuusuke, we are far from it" He wiggled his brows and smudged the ice cream over his lips.

"Tezuka! That is so cold!"

However his pleas were in vain. And he continued to put the ice cream onto Fuji's shirt. Fuji gasped and tugged on Tezuka's trousers and put as much as he could down there. Fuji couldn't stop giggling at his reaction,

"God look at us!" He said seeing their reflections in the mirror. Fuji looked at Tezuka through the mirror his smile fading as he noticed Tezuka looking down at him eyes flicking down to his lips and then back up to his eyes, as if he were searching for permission. Fuji turned around and looked up to him. Tezuka slowly leaned down and Fuji closed his eyes.

"Kunimitsu, Syuuki!" Ayana's voice echoed through the hall. She quickly opened the door loudly, causing the two young men inside to jump.

"Oh, did I disturb something?" She asked slyly. Fuji noticed their closeness and quickly moved away.

"Umm... I'm going to take a shower" he said, blushind madly as he walked into the other room. Ayana raised an eyebrow and looked at her son. Tezuka was smiling sheepishly at her, making Ayana in turn smile at him playfully

"What?" Tezuka asked, embrassed. Ayana shook her head.

"Clean the mess up, son and take a shower too." She said before closed the door. Tezuka sighed as he looked around his messy room.

"Time to clean up"

TBC

AN : Sorry, no Alpha pair this time. Next chapter will be... Don't forget to review !


	14. Chapter 14

AN : Thank you for teh reviews and Thank you so much for my beta **DevilsNvrCry** for your your help. I give youa bear hug (^_^). Here the next chapter and hope you like it.

**Love Addict**

**Warning : Mention of Female Bunta**

**Chapter 14**

-**Yukimura's home, lunch time**-

Yukimura opened the door

'_ooph_'

The said man was attacked.

"Yuki-chan" a young boy with raven hair and green eyes said.

Yukimura found himself smiling.

"Sano" The boy grinned. Yukimura looked past the said boy and saw Sanada and Niou standing outside, it seemed like they were deep in conversation.

Kawada Sano, the young boy, was Sanada's four year old nephew-an orphan adopted into the family-. Yukimura had met the four year old a week ago when Sanada decided to bring the boy by the studio. Of course being a four year old, he easilly found himself frustrated and bored and decided to throw a tantrum. Which in turn made everyone in the studio go into a panic. Sano was crying and throwning everything in Sanada's dressing room not caring who it hurt in the process. Yukimura decided to take a peak in his Hogwarts witches costume.

Sano, sensing someone staring at him, turned his head towards the door and stopped crying noticing a cute witch with long bushy brown hair standing outside the said door. He stared at the witch with curiousity before a cute grin danced on his pouty face and without warning ran to her. Screaming that Hermione Granger had come to meet him. Since then Sano had been following Yukimura everywhere declaring that Yukimura was his favorite person in the whole world. Yukimura, having children as his weakness, began to spoil him.

"I'm hungry" Sano whined. Yukimura laughed and walked to the kitchen, the boy in his arms.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked as he put Sano on the counter. Sano frowned and titled his head. Yukimura smiled at Sano´s antics.

"Omelet with chicken and brocoli" Sano said happily. Yukimura took out some chicken and eggs before reaching out for a frying pan.

"Can we listen to music, Yuki-chan?" Sano asked, giving him his cutest puppy dog eyes ever. Yukimura hummed and walked to the DVD player. His hand opened the small cupboard.

"What do you want to listen to?"

"Umm...Get out from the shell" Sano said happily.

"Larc' En Ciel? Who introduced you to that song?" Yukimura asked, shocked with the response

'_Isn´t he supposed to listen to childrens music?" he thought_

"Uncle Gen and Uncle Niou did" Yukimura sighed.

'_Those two...'_

_**kodou ga fukaku myaku utsu**_

_**tsumetaku katai zugai no naka**_

_**shinkei setsuzoku funou no**_

_**nemureru mori no kimi e KISU o**_

_**yume wa yume no mama de**_

_**yume wa yume no mama de**_

Sanogiggled as he watched his favourite person sing along with the chorus(while cooking breakfast).

_**obieta kimi wa doko mademo**_

_**rasen no naibu e to hashiru**_

_**yume wa yume no mama de**_

"_**Hei! Hei**__!"_Sano joined. Yukimura laughed as he flipped the omelet. Sano was dancing, throwing his hands around as he tried to keep up with the music.

_**yume wa yume no mama de**_

"_**Hei! Hei**__!"_ Yukimura began to mimick Hyde, earning a laugh from the boy on the counter. He looked at Sano and winked as he continued to sing

_**get rid of your notions**_

_**haven't you realized yet? [do it]**_

_**get feel of your passion**_

_**haven't you realized yet? [go for it]**_

_**perceive through the soul**_

"Yukimura?" Sanada said barely believing his eyes. YukimuraSeichi was dancing and singing mimicking the legendary J-Rock singer. His eyes glued at the now surprised singer-wanna-be, who hadn´t noticed the flying omelet which now decorated Sanada's face. Which slowly, very slowly slide down his face.

Shocked brown and blue orbs stared at each other. They only broke eye contact because Sano was laughing hysterically

"What in the world?" Niou asked as he appeared out of nowhere into Yukimura's kitchen.

"Oh my god Sanada, I'm so sorry" Yukimura said, putting on his best apologic look on his face.

"Don't apologize!" Sanada said as he walked to the sink.

"You look nice, Sanada. You look more handsome like that" Niou said.

"Ha ha Niou. Shut up" Sanada said. Meanwhile the little one was still laughing hard. He was holding his stomach pointing his chubby little finger to his poor, poor uncle.

"Shut up, Sano" Sanada said looking at the four year old, which in turn only laughed harder.

"Sano." Sanada warned. Yukimura was biting his lip trying to prevent himself from laughing as well. Finally a laugh escape his lips and soon Niou had joined in as well.

"This is not even funny."

"It is!" Sano said, tried to scowl . But found himseld defeated as a smile tugged its way onto his lips.

"You better take a bath, Sanada. You brought some clothes, right?" Niou asked, walking towards the dinning table.

"That's a good idea" Sanada said before he walked out the kitchen.

Sano jumped off the counter and sat face to face with the silver haired man. Niou smirked pulling out a piece of chocolate. Sano squealed happily before reaching out for it.

"So, what are we going to eat since the omelet was destroyed?" Niou asked, turning his head towards the blue haired man who was busy looking for another alternative.

"Hmm... don't know yet." Yukimura mumbled.

"Yukimura, where's your brush?" Sanada's voice enchoed through room. Yukimura rolled his eyes.

"In my bedroom, of course. It's on the table." Yukimura yelled back.

"I don't see it"

"The yoke must of done something to your eyes, Sanada, because I'm perfectly sure that my brush is on the table." Yukimura replied.

"You two bicker like an old married couple" Niou said, smirking.

"We're not! It's you and Bunta who look like a married couple." Yukimura said. Niou just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we're going to marry each other one day and then we'll have lots and lots of children becauseI know she will be a good mother" He said casually. Watching as Yukimura removed a large box from the fridge and placed it on the counter.

"Ah~ chicken" Sano said. Quickly moving to Yukimura's side eyeing the chicken.

"Do you like Jibuni, Sano?" Yukimura asked the boy.

"What's a Jibuni?" Sano asked. Yukimura smiled.

"Well, you'll find out later" He said, winking atthe boy who grinned excitedly.

He liked surprises.

-**Tezuka's house**-

"Are you sure?" Ayana asked Fuji.

Fuji forced a smile and nodded. They were leaving today-he and Tezuka-

"You know our doors will always be open for you" She said, taking Fuji's face into her hands. Fuji smiled sincerely and hugged her. He took a deep breath, enjoying the moment.

'_If only this was my real mother..'_ he thought.

"Ready?" Tezuka's voice asked a reluctant Fuji. He nodded taking his small bag from Tezuka.

"See you in, well, maybe a month, son" Kuniharu said as he pulled Tezuka into a tight embrace. Tezuka nodded and looked at Fuji, silently telling him that they had to go.

"Take care of my son, will you Fuji-chan? He needs someone to babysit him" Kuniharu teased, laughing. Fuji giggled as he saw Tezuka's annoyed face. He nodded his head getting into the passenger seat.

"Hmm... I wish we didn´t have to go home now" Fuji said, sighing in dissappointment. Tezuka smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"We will visit, okay. We can't stay here any longer. I have to practice and I'm sure your housemate is missing you." Tezuka said before driving away.

Their journey was spent in a comfortable silence. Fuji constantly blinked his eyes preventing himself from falling asleep. Tezuka noticed this and smiled reaching out to take Fuji's hand into his larger one. Fuji smiled lazily.

"Let's stop at a cafe and find something to keep us awake" Fuji said. Tezuka hummed in agreement as his eyes wandered around, searching for a cafe. After driving and searching for about ten minutes, they finally found a small quiet cafe.

"I want a chocolate cake" Fuji said, eyeing a plate of cake .

"Two cups of coffee and a chocolate cake please" Tezuka said. A smile now adorned his stoic face noticing the glee Fuji was in. They quickly sat on an empty tableenjoying their time.

Tezuka zipped his coffee calmly as he wastched an excited Fuji eating his cake almost like a kid who had never eaten one before. A piece was left unoticed by Fuji, Tezuka put down his cup and leaned forward

"Don't move" He whispered. As he gently removed the said piece from Fuji's cheek (slowly bringing it to his lips)

Tezuka's eyes never left Fuji´s, waiting for his reaction.

"That's disgusting" Fuji said.

Tezuka's eyes widened and shook his head in disbelief. Some girls would find this moment sexy and romantic turning bright red at such an action. Well, since Fuji usually acted like a girl, he thought his reaction would be something along those lines. He was wrong apparently.

"What?" Fuji asked innocently when Tezuka shook his head.

"Nothing. Finish your cake, Syuusuke, we need to continue our long journey" Tezuka said. Fuji titled his head.

"Y-You called me Syuusuke" He said. Tezuka smiled.

"Of course, we're dating, aren't we? So I will call you Syuusuke and you will call me Kunimitsu from now on" Tezuka said casually.

"Really? Kuni-chan?"

"Yes, and it's Kunimitsu not Kuni-chan." Tezuka said, rolling his eyes. Fuji nodded

"Ne, Kuni-chan?"

"What?" Tezuka said, ignoring the annoying nickname.

"What will you say to the press? I mean, your match is in a few weeks and you´re going to have an interview, so you´ll have to answer some questions...If you, accidently, are asked about a girlfriend, what will you say?"

"How do you know about my match?"

"Your mother told me" Fuji said when Tezuka raised an eyebrow at him.

Tezuka frowned, obviously thinking about it. He watched Fuji, who was fidgeting nervously, and sighed. Fuji did have a point. His parents obviously would know something was up if he lied. Despite there objections to anything modern they did watch TV, it was a way to keep up and look after their only child.

Suddenly, Tezuka's eyes caught a familiar click. He looked aroundand spotted some paparazzi behind the tree. He narrowed his eye when the man quickly ran off, obviously noticing that he had been caught. Tezuka sighed. Now, there was no going back.

"I will tell them that we are dating, of course. I will tell them you're my girlfriend, hope you don't mind" Tezuka said, his hand reaching out to take Fuji's.

Fuji smiled softly and nodded.

Tezuka's parents would be shocked to know that Tezuka had a boyfried instead of a girlfriend, he didn't want to hurt them in anyway, but knowing the truth would cause them to hate him...something he didn´t want to think about.

"Let's continue our journey" Tezuka said, standing up.

-Few hours later, Yukimura and Fuji's former apartment-

"What the hell!" Tezuka grimaced when he heard Fuji's loud voice. He shook his head when Fuji kicked the door.

"Stop it Fuji!" He said. Fuji turned to him and glared. Tezuka could swore he saw smoke coming out of Fuji's ears. He grinned, though. Fuji was so cute, yet scary, in his angry state.

"Can you read this sign? Give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't be angry?" Fuji said, or yelled to be exact. Tezuka sighed.

There was a sign that read 'APARTMENT FOR RENT'

"Where the hell is that crazy witch, anyway? The landlady? Where the hell is Yukimura? Why didn't he contact me at all? What the hell happened while I was away?" Fuji said angrily as he paced around.

"SAEKI! Open the door!" As continued his abuse towards the door. Tezuka sighed and pulled him away before he caused anymore damage.

"Calm down, Syuusuke" He said, enveloping the older man into a hug. Fuji huffed and tried to struggle, but Tezuka kept him in his arm.

"Calm down"

"I-I just.. I just worry about Yuki-can. What happened while I was away? Did the hagdrag him out of the apartment? But we payed the rent. Where is he now? Is he alright?" Fuji sobbed. Tezuka smiled softly and carresed his hair.

"You will not know anything if you don't calm down. Now, let's think. Where's could he have gone?" Fuji went silent for a moment.

"Ah, the store" Fuji said, breaking away from the hug, quickly running away from the building. Tezuka shook his head at his boyfriends eagerness, not that he couldn't blame him for they got into the car once again and drove

"SaekI!" Fuji shouted, trying to get the attention of the boy who was peacefully taking a nap (by a table in the corner). He rolled his eyes when Saeki mumbled something.

"Saeki wake up!" He shook him, earning a groan from the now awakened young man. Saek slowly sat up and looked at the person who was shaking him mercilessly. He blinked and tited his head.

"Do I know you?" He asked innocently.

"It me, Saeki. It's me Fuji!" Fuji said. Saekis eyes widened as he eyed the boy from head to toe, and laughed.

"My friend Fuji is a man. He's beautiful, yeah, but he would never dressed up as a woman" Saeki said, waving his hand carelessy. Fuj frowned and looked down. Right, he was still indressed in woman clothing.

"Syuusuke, is your friend here?" Tezuka spoke. Saeki looked at Tezuka and turned to Fuji. He leaned forward and studied Fuji's face before jumping back and looked at his friend in horror.

"Fuji? What the hell? What are you doing in woman clothes?" Saeki asked, eyeing the dress Fuji was wearing.

"Wow, you look pretty, exactly like a woman" Saeki said, taking Fuji's face in his hand.

"Ahem!" Saeki and Fuji turned around to see Tezuka, who was currently glaring at Saeki.

"Woa! You're Tezuka Kunimitsu! The tennis player and model, right?" Saeki immediately shouted at Tezuka and shook his hand excitedly. Tezuka forced a smile and walked to Fuji, wrapping his arms around Fuji's waist. Saeki's jaw dropped.

"F-Fuji... y-you"

"Saeki,I can explain" Fuji said, taking a deep breath.

-Yukimura's home-

Yukimura looked at the two sleeping figures on his bed. He smiled when Sano snuggled closer to Sanada's arms followed by Sanada hugging him tighter. After lunch, Sano had whined at how tired he was and demanded that everyone else should also take a nap. He was worried, that the adults would do something fun without him. Yukimura shook his head and walked out the door to the living room. As much as Sano wanted them to sleep, Yukimura couldn't force himself to.

Yukimura sat down at the sofa and turned on the television. He sighed when he found nothing interesting to watch. He looked at the clock and his eyes widened in horror. It wasn't the time that made him freeze but a picture of him and Fuji.

He hadn't called Fuji yet! Yukimura quickly ran into his bedroom and searched for his precious cellphone.

"Come on..." he muttered when he couldn't find it. He ran back to the living room and looked around spotting it beside the DVD player and immediately took it in his hand.

-The store-

"WHAT!"

"Hush, Saeki. Not too loud please!" Fuji begged. He couldn't blame him though. The news of him pretended to be a woman came as a shocker and now add the fact that he was dating the Tezuka Kunimitsu.

For new few minutes, Saeki just stared at the couple in front of him in shock. He didn't say anything. He didn't even blink! How he did that was beyond Fuji. Fuji stared at him nervously.

"Um... Saeki? Are you all right?" Fuji shook the young man in front of him.

"Fuji... this is wrong" He said. Fuji felt his stomach tightened. Saeki was right.

"I-I know"

"If Tezuka's parents know that you´re actually dating him..."

"I know that Saeki, but... I can't help it. He was just too attractive to be ignore and he's fun too. I-I never felt this happy before, even when I dated girls in High School. I-I..." Fuji couldn´t say anymore. Saeki sighed. He looked at Tezuka, wo was standing outside the store giving them privacy, and shook his head.

"He's a famous person. If anyone found out you're in fact dating...it would be bad" Saeki said.

"But who I am to judge my best friend's happiness. You do look happy, Syuusuke. I can see that when you talk about him" Fuji looked up, thrilled that his friend had understood him.

"Saeki..."

"I can't say I support you 100%, but if you need someone, I'm here" Fuji smiled and hugged him. Saeki laughed as Fuji muttered 'thank you' many times.

"So, tell me about Yuki-chan. Where's he?" Saeki sighed.

"Oh, him..."

"Well?" Fuji asked impatiently.

"He moved."Saeki stated simply.

"Where?" Fuji asked, not pleased with the simple answer. Just then, his phone rang. His eyes widened noticing that it was in fact Yuki-mura's calling him.

"Yuki-chan? Kami-Sama, I was worried about you" Fuji said. Saeki watched him with interest. He quickly ran to Fuji's side and pressed his ear on the other side of the phone, trying to listen to the conversation.

"You got a house? A big one? Wow! Where? I want to visit you, no, I have to live with you! I'm your housemate after all. You can't let me live on the street. So?" Fuji asked. He gave Saeki a signal to find a paper and pen, which Saeki had –pulling it out of thin air.-

"Okay!" Fuji flipped his phone, ending the call. He quickly grabbed Sakei's hand and ran outside.

"Kuni-chan, bring us to this address!" He demanded as he shoved the paper into Tezuka's hand.

"You, go lock the door." Fuji pushed Saeki

"Saeki! come quick!" Fuji shouted. Saeki quickly ran to the car and soon, the car drove off into the distance.

**TBC**

AN : Song: Get Out From The Cell by Larc' En Ciel


	15. Chapter 15

**An : **Hi everyone... sorry for not update for a looooooooooong time. I'm so busy and the fact that I haven't heard a word from my beta makes me delay this chapter. Until now, I haven't anything grom my beta but I have decided to update this newest chapter. This is un-beta-ed, so I'm so sorry if you find mistakes and error. Hope you like it!

**Love Addict**

**Chapter 15**

-Yukimura's house-

Fuji looked at the house in front of him in awe. He still couldn't believe that his housemate could buy this huge thing. He snapped to the world when his waist was hugged by something small. He looked down and saw a little raven haired boy with green eyes looked up at him.

"Hello, you must be Yuki-chan's friend. Yuki-chan said that his friend will be here and you will live wih him and you're so kind and smart and short and and and you're so pretty and you will be my next favorite person in the world after Yuki-chan" He babbled. Fuji rose an eyebrow. _'Who the hell is this kid?'_

"Ano... who are you?" Fuji asked.

"Syuusuke!" Fuji looked up and saw Yukimura ran to him. He smiled.

"Seiichi-chan, you make me worried! Don't you know how panic I was when I found our apartment was empty?" Fuji said angrily.

"Sorry (T_T)" Yukimura hugged him. Fuji sighed and hugged him back. He was glad to know his only family was safe and even managed to live well while he was gone.

"So~ who bought you this house" Fuji asked. His eyes were observing the house in awe. If Yukimura lived here, it meant he would live here as well, right?

"Oh- it's-It's Tezuka Kunimtsu!" Yukimura suddenly squealead. Yeah, squealead.

"Huh?" Fuji asked confused until he realized that the said man was behind him. He had forgotten about him.

"O-Oh.. Tezuka-"

"Oh My God, you're THE Tezuka Kunimitu. Oh, I'm your fans. I watched all your matches." Yukimura said happily. Fuji rolled his eyes when he saw Tezuka smirked smugly. Tezuka smirked charmingly as the blue haired man shook his hand happily.

"You must be Yukimura Seichi. You're beautiful, Yukimura-san" He said, grinning lazily. Yukimura blushed before giggled happily. Fuji shook his head in disbelief.

"Tezuka?" Tezuka looked up and surprised when he saw his best friend standing there.

"Sanada?"

"Tezuka?"

"Ah, you know each other?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes, we're friends." Sanada said, walking to Tezuka and shook his hand. Yukimura frowned whn Tezuka wishpered something in Sanada's ear that make the man blushed a little before smirking.

"So, Yukimura-san, who bought you this house?" Saeki asked. He was looking around the rather large house in awe. It was about five or even six times his own apartment.

"Sanada bought me the house few days ago. He said that my apartment was too smal for two perosn, so he bought me this" Yukiura said as he handed Sano a bowl of ice cream. They had moved inside the house and gathered around the dinning room, where everyone now was enjoying a bowl of ice cream and discussing whatever they wanted to discuss.

"Ah... Are my things here too?" Fuji asked. Yukimura nodded.

"Yes, and that's your room, Syuusuke." Fuji smiled.

"Humm... the apartment will be very quiet, huh? Without both of you there" Saeki said. Fuji turned to looked at his best friend. He could see sadness and even a slight of jealousy there.

"You can live here too if you want, Saeki-kun. We have three rooms in this house" Yukimura said. Saeki looked at him in shocked.

"R-Really?" He asked excitedly. _'Ohh... a life without paying a rent~~'_

"Yup. I want to use it as guest room but realized that we will not have any guest, so you can you it" Yukimura said happily (^_^)

"What about us?" Niou raised his hand. Yukimura raised an eyebrow.

"What about you?"

"What if Sanada, Tezuka, Sano and I decided to crash here someday? We're guests." Yukimura titled his head. His eyes moved fro Nious to Sanada to Tezuka.

"Well, Sano can sleep in my room and-"

"What about us?" Sanada cut him.

"You're big guys. All of you can sleep on the couch" Yukimura said.

"I think I have better idea. Sano can sleep in Yukimura-san's bedroom along with Sanada, I can sleep in Syuusuke's bedroom and Niou can sleep on the couch" (^_~) Tezuka said, sharing alook with Sanada. Fuji's eyes widen in surprise before throw a pillow from the sofa at him. Tezuka, still smirking, caught the pillows calmly.

"Oohh~ That's a good idea, Tezuka!" Sanada said; his eyes were gleaming with mischievousness.

"Tezuka-kun, just because you're dating Syuusuke now, doesn't mean I will let you two to sleep in a room together. And you Sanada, keep dreaming!" Yukimura said.

"There's no way I will sleep on the couch! I will sleep in Saeki-kun's room" Nious said.

"What? No no no, I'm not a type who will share what's mine!" Saeki shouted, waving his index finger to the fellow silver haired man.

"Oh, come one! You got a room far away from theirs. The couches in living room is really close to their room. If I were in your room, I didn't have to listen to these marries couple's noises." Niou said, pointing to the other men in the room.

"WHAT?!" Yukimura and Fuji shouted. Their eyes were widen in shock before shooting Niou a dangerous look.

"Oh, don't worry, Niou-kun. We will be quiet and make sure not too loud" Tezuka said, smiling (^_^)

"Yeah, I'll put soundproof in Yuki-chan's won't hear a thing" Sanada added(^_~)

"WHAT THE HELL!" Fuji smacked Tezuka's head hard, while Yukimura choked Sanada.

"Yuki-chan... I-I.. c-can't breath" Sanada tried to remove Yukimura's hand from his neck. Yukimura didn't let go and even choked him tighter. Niou, Tezuka and Saeki just chuckled at the sight without trying to help the poor man.

"Yuki-chan?" Sano tugged at Yukimura's pants. Yukimura let go of Sanada's neck and immediately looked down. Sanada coughed once he felt his throath free of Yukimura's hands. He rubbed his neck and stared at Yukimura in disbelief. _'Man, this pretty guy can be dangerous sometime...' (O_O)_

"What's wrong, Sano-kun?" he asked sweetly.

"Can we watch a movie? I want to watch Finding Nemo" Sano gave him his puppy dog eyes. Fuji and Yukimura sighed dreamily at the sight. Fuji leaned down and pinched his cheeks.

"You're so cute~" He cooed. Sano smiled sweetly at him which earned another pinch on his cubby cheeks, but it seemed he didn't in pain at all. Sanada raised an eyebrow at his nephew. _'This kid is trying to make them spoil him'_

"Okay, let's go!" Yukimura kissed his cheek taking Sano's little hand. Fuji took the other hand and together they went to the living room

-Tezuka's house-

"Kunimitsu?" Fuji called his boyfriend who was lying beside him. They were in Tezuka's apartment now after spending the time in Yukimura's house. Tezuka had begged him to stay the night in his apartment because they would not see each other until late in the afternoon tomorrow. He had to practice tomorrow with Oishi.

"Hm?" Tezuka hummed. He was too busy playing with Fuji's hair. He nuzzled his nose to the long honey brown hair as he taking the familiar scent of Fuji.

"You know I just remember something. You introduced me as Fuji Syuu when we met your mother at the restaurant a month ago. You know, when you asked me to pretend to be your girlfriend. But, you called me Fuji Syuuki when we visit your mother. How couldn't your mother notice something strange?"

"Ah, my mother must have forgotten about that. Besides, she might be think that Syuu was short version of Syuuki. Do not worry, Syuu~" Tezuka said.

"Syuu?"

"That's my nickname for you. If we meet some paparazzy or reporter, I don't want to accidently call you Syuusuke."

"I'll call you Kuni-chan, then" Fuji said happily.

"No!"

"Yes" *glares* Fuji half shouted. He sat up and glared at the younger man.

"No" Tezuka said, deciding to sat up as well and stared at Fuji who had his arms crossed in front of his chest like a child.

"Yes, that'll be fair"

"No"

"Y-" Fuji's word was cut by Tezuka's lips. Fuji moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck. Fuji's eyes widen when Tezuka's lips moved down to his neck.

"Tezuka, stop!" He said frantically. Unfortunately, Tezuka was enjoying this moment too much that he didn't heard Fuji at all. Fuji slapped his shoulders many time. Annoyed, Fuji bit his shoulder.

"Aw!" Tezuka yelped in pain.

"What was that for?" Tezuka asked glaring at the smaller man. Fuji glared back.

"Serve you right, you pervert!" Tezuka grinned mischievously. He moved closer to Fuji, who was slowly back away in scared.

"K-Kuni-chan.."

"Are you scared, Syu-chan?" Tezuka wishpered sugestively. Fuji held out his hands in front of him.

"S-Stop!"

"Why? Why are you scared, anyway? We're dating, aren't we?" Tezuka said, smirking. Fuji glared at him. Oh how he wanted to slapped that smirk away from his face. Suddenly, before Fuji could move, Tezula launched himself to Fuji and kissed him deeply before pulled away and ran out of the room.

"YOU PERVERT! COME BACK HERE, TEZUKA!" Fuji shouted as he ran after the now laughing tennis player.

-Next Morning-

Tezuka rolled to his side and tried to wrapped his arm around the person beside him, only to find it was empty. Tezuka opened his eyes and sat up. He was alone in his bedroom, surrounded with many pillows. He smiled when he remembered how he managed to convince Fuji to sleep in the same bed with him. It wasn't the first time but Fuji said he was more afraid of Tezuka now than when they hadn't begun dating. So, he placed many pillows to create a line between them. He turned his head to the table beside the bed. A note was placed in front the alarm clock.

Kuni-chan

Sorry for not wake you up. When you read this, I'm sure that I have arrived at home or even laying on my bed or going somewhere with Seiichi-chan.

See you soon

Syuusuke

Tezuka got up from the bed and sighed as he went to the bathroom. After a nice shower, Tezuka opened the agenda that Oishi had given him. Japan Tennis Tournament would be held in three months and he'd better started practicing from now. He scanned the tennis players that joined the tournament and found some familiar names. Tezuka turned on the TV and found a channel that showed a recorded match between two japanese players Kajima Naoki and Kudo Hajime. Tezuka, didn't want to miss a thing, immediately gave his full attention to the match.

Tezuka jumped when a newspaper was thrown in front of him. He was too absorbed to the game to notice someone was entering the room. He looked up and saw Oishi's serious face. He winced. Oishi always been a serious person but right now he had his We-Have-A-Big-Problem-To-Face look on his face, something must be really bad. Tezuka picked up the newspaper and read the headline in the sport and celebrity section.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu's Secret Princess"

By Danzo Aki.

Last weekend Tezuka Kunimitsu, the famous tennis player of Japan who currently becomes one of the models of Tokugawa's Wardrobes, was seen having lunch with a very beautiful young woman in a small cafe.

Could the woman be Tezuka's new girlfriend?

We know that despite being a ladies man, Tezuka Kunimitsu has an official girlfriend, Kamijo Sayaka, the top model of Japan. The two seemed very comfortable with each other, eating, touching and smiling to each other. Who is this misterious woman?

Has Tezuka Kunimitsu broken up with the model Kamijo Sayaka without our notice?

Or Are Tezuka Kunimtsu cheating on his girlfriend, Kamijo Sayaka?

Look at the picture below and you won't be surprise if Tezuka Kunimitsu falls for her. She's quite beautiful and charming.

Tezuka groaned when his eyes found Sayaka's name in the article. He had forgotten about her. The last time when he saw her was... Ah, when he brought Fuji home on his back and Sayaka was at his door. That was a month ago.

_Flashback_

"_Sayaka, wait up!"Tezuka grabbed her elbow._

"_What?!" Tezuka winced at her harsh tone that completed the angry face and death glare. He sighed._

"_I don't want to hear anything from you, Tezuka. We have dated for almost a year and I always try to be a good girlfriend for you. Hell, I even allowed you to to have those many unofficial girlfriend as long as you stay with me and just toying with them. You can bring them to a dinner, to a small party whatever but I wil NOT forgive you if you bring them home! That's too much. They will think that you're serious with them and... and... " Sayaka said, almost in tears._

"_Sayaka, she-"_

"_I don't want to lose you, Kunimitsu... I-I want-"_

"_Hush!" Tezuka wrapped his arms around her small frame._

"_That wasn't a woman. That was a man. I payed him to pretend to be my girlfirned because my Mother was here earlier and demended to meet my girlfriend. I can't bring you. I don't want my Mother to say bad things to you because you do know my Mother hates model." Tezuka said, trying to calm his girlfriend down._

"_You mean, you aren't serious with her?"_

"_Him. He's a man and of course not. You are my girlfriend, Sayaka. I will not leave you. I promise" Tezuka said. He brought his finger and brushed away her tears. Sayaka smiled weakly and kissed him which he returned immediately. _

"_I love you...' She whispered._

_End flashback_

"Kuso!" Tezuka shook his head. He could feel a headache was coming into his head. He turned his head when he heard his phone ring and picked it up. He let another groan escape of his mouth when he saw who called him.

"Damn it!"

"Who's that, Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"Sayaka"

**To Be Continued**

AN: Hope you like it. Oh, I have a sequel for Love Between Two Captains which I try to add some problems because in LBTC there's no real problem. Check it out if you interested. It's A Dent In The Heaven.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN : Thank you so much for my new beta **RockPrincess410. **Here the next chapter, hope you like it...**

**Love Addict**

**Chapter 16**

Tezuka groaned inwardly when he saw the mass of reporters waiting around outside his apartment building doors. He knew exactly why they were there. He had read the newspaper and seen the television report, both featuring a sketchy photo of him holding the hand of the Secret Princess, as they put it, in a certain restaurant. Rumours were flying, about the possibility of the Princess being his girlfriend or about him cheating on Sayaka (which was technically true) and since the media couldn't figure out where Fuji was living, they came to him, hoping to get a statement from him.

Tezuka had kicked himself for being careless but he was glad Fuji wasn't being cashed like he did. He didn't want him to feel uncomfortable because of all of this. Not to mention what Fuji would say to these crazy reports if they got on his nerves. Knowing Fuji's short temper, Tezuka wouldn't be surprise if some inappropriate words would come out. Fuji had cursed him with many curses words that Tezuka didn't even know about. From his own experience, becoming Fuji's enemy was something everyone should avoid for their own safety and insanity.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the doors open and walked into the morning sunshine and the bright lights of the cameras.

"Tezuka-san! Can we have a statement, please?"

"What is the nature of your relationship with the Princess?"

"Does this mean a possible separation between you and Sayaka?"

Tezuka pushed his way through the crowd, towards where Oishi had pulled up the car alongside the curb. Tezuka didn't say anything. He just offered a small smile at every question and kept walking to the car. He quickly opened the door and the car drove away from the mob of annoying reporters.

"How are you?" Oishi asked. Tezuka groaned as he closed his eyes and leaned down on his seat.

"Not good. Sayaka was yelling through the phone and I cannot help but to feel guilty about it."

"You and Fuji-san... is it true?"

"...Yes" Tezuka answered after a silence.

"If you have to choose, which one? Fuji-san or Kamijo-san?"

Tezuka didn't say anything. His brain tried to list the pros and cons about the two of them. If love had the dominant part of it, then Tezuka would choose Fuji. If the reality demand had the dominant part, then...

Tezuka ran his hand over his face. What should he do? He had to think of something. He had chosen these two paths; both fell in love and dating Fuji, so he had to take the responsibility of them. He had to find a way. But first he had to talk to Sayaka.

Tezuka took out his phone from his bag. He scrolled down to find her name and pressed the "send message" button. He quickly typed his message and sent it before shoving it back into the bag.

- Planetarium café, 04.00 pm-

Tezuka looked up when a bag was slammed onto the table. He saw an angry face of his girlfriend as she sat down facing him. Tezuka could see that her eyes were red and wet, a sign that she had been crying. Tezuka felt guiltier now. He had never seen her cry. Either she was rarely cried or she hid it from him.

"What do you want? Do you call me here to say that everything in the news and magazines isn't true like usual. Or this time you call me because you want to say that everything it's true?" Sayaka asked. Tezuka didn't say anything.

"I can see the look on your face when you're looking at him in the picture, Tezuka. The look that you've never shown to other girls before. The look that you've never given to anyone before... not even me" Sayaka kept talking. Her eyes didn't look at him but on the table.

"You said that you would never leave me, Kunimitsu. So, I'm asking you now. Did you mean it?" Sayaka's green eyes locked with Tezuka's hazel ones.

"I meant it when I said it but-." Tezuka said.

"But now you don't!" Sayaka cut, "You meant it only WHEN you said it. Now, with this... accidental love, you don't have any intention to love me!"

"Sayaka, you have to understand-" Tezuka tried to explain.

"What to understand? You DID promise me yet you break YOUR own promise. You call me here to break up with me, right?" Sayaka asked harshly.

"Sayaka-"

"Tell me the truth!" She demanded. Tezuka closed his eyes.

"...I cannot help it, Sayaka. I don't know how it happened. I-I... am.." Tezuka started yet he couldn't finish it himself.

"You're falling in love with him." Sayaka continued, her voice broken.

"...Yes" Tezuka whispered. Tezuka saw Sayaka bit her lip to prevent the tears that already threatened to fall. Tezuka tried to grab her hand but she refused.

"I love you, Kunimitsu" She whispered

"I know."

"Do you ever love me all this time?" Tezuka went silent. Did he love Sayaka? Did he really love him or she was just a trophy to be shown around? Tezuka didn't know the answer. Her question was running inside his head without an end. He kept silence for good ten minutes.

"That answers my question," Sayaka said, standing up and taking her bag with her. Tezuka couldn't do anything except just watch as she walked away with tears falling from her emerald orbs.

-Oishi's apartment-

Oishi immediately opened the door when someone was rudely banging onto it. He met the angry face of his best friend's girlfriend, ex now though. He was shoved inside his apartment as the woman rushed into his apartment. He watched as she walked everywhere, turning every book and noted he had on the table.

"Kamijo-san, what-"

"Where does he live?" Sayaka demanded, looking at Oishi. Oishi shook his head.

"I want to know where he lives, Oishi! Tell me!" She demanded, grabbing his hem and shook him hard. When Oishi didn't do what she wanted, Sayaka resumed her previous activity - throwing books and papers everywhere. Oishi just watched her since he knew that she would not find anything here. He had Fuji's address planted on his mind that he didn't write it anywhere. If he gave it away, Sayaka absolutely would do something harm to Fuji. At least, that was on his mind and from the furious look on her face, he was certain she would.

"You will not find anything here."

"Is Fuji Syuusuke his name?" Sayaka asked; her eyes were looking at someting on a small note. Oishi sighed. Right, he had written his name somewhere. Good thing there was no address though.

"...Yes." he said. There was no point denied it when Sayaka had known the answer even when he didn't say anything.

"Where does he live?"

"You will not find his address there." Oishi said, pointing at the bunch of papers and notes on the table.

"But you know, didn't you?" Sayaka stood up in front of him and glared.

"Your so called best friend broke up with me for him. Now tell me where he lives because I need to meet him. I need to talk to this MAN and I need to know what Tezuka sees in him that he can't find in ME!" She said, frustrated.

"Kamijo-san, you have to calm down"

"I have to calm down? I HAVE TO-"Sayaka threw her hands around.

"How could you calm down when the person you have loved for yeas, the person who you have done anything for him by keeping your patience and everything broke up with you for A MAN? And the worst is HE never LOVED me ONCE all these years. ALL the things he said to me were a LIE! A LIE!"

Oishi looked at the woman in pity as tears began to fill her eyes. She didn't deserve this but that didn't mean he would allow her to do something harm to someone who didn't know anything about this...yet. Did Fuji-san know about her being Tezuka's girlfriend? He didn't know but he hoped that Fuji would catch a hint once destiny met them one day.

"You'd better go home. You look mess, Kamijo-san." Oishi said gently. Sayaka closed her eyes tiredly.

"Why don't you take a rest from all of this, Kamijo-san? You will lose yourself if you push yourself like this."

"Take a rest, Kamijo-san. Calm yourself down. You need it" Oishi said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sayaka looked at him with her tired full of tears eyes for a moment before nodded.

Oishi watched as the poor woman walked sluggishly through the corridor of the building. Oishi shook his heard and walked inside before calling Tezuka that Sayaka came to him. There was still a chance that she would search for Fuji, so it would be the best if Tezuka knew about it. He could help when the situation went worse in the future when Sayaka managed to get her hands on Fuji in every way. Harmful or not harmful.

Sayaka drove her car as calm as she could. The mixed emotion inside her had caused a headache. She didn't want to end up in accident. She still had something to do. She took a deep breath and pulled over when her headache was getting worse. She closed her eyes and leaned her head to the car seat.

After a few minutes, she could feel her head go back to normal slowly. She opened her eyes and began to start the engine when something caught her eye. In an old shop just a few meters from her car. In a shop across the road, she saw a familiar figure writing something. She only had the view of his back but the feminine figure and the colour of the hair made her certain of who the person was. The moment the person turned its head to the side and its face exposed to her, she immediately opened the door and crossed the road. She had some business with this person and wouldn't let anything stop her.

Fuji jumped when the shop door flew open. He quickly turned around and was greeted by a sign of a beautiful woman with a murderous expression on her face. He face was so red that made Fuji thought that she was going to blew up at any moment. Fuji tilted his head when he studied her face. She looked familiar to him but he couldn't put a finger on it. The woman rushed to him and...

SLAP!

Fuji's eyes widen is shock when a powerful slap was landed on his cheek. His eyes opened and watered when a red mark was appeared followed by a painful stinging. He turned his head slowly as his hand palmed his cheek. A name immediately popped into his mind. Kamijo Sayaka, Tezuka's girlfriend.

"You! You bastard! How dare you steal my man!" Fuji gasped when the woman grabbed the hem of his shirt roughly that chocked him.

"Do you know how long I fight to have him by my side?" Her tears were falling down her red cheek and some of them fell onto his as well. The woman sobbed hard as she slowly fell onto the ground, bringing Fuji with her as well.

"Do you know the pain I have to endure for years? The pain when he shows up with different girls almost every week? The pain when he is away and I know exactly what he is doing and WHO accompanies him there. The pain when he refuses to actually confirm to the media that I am his real and official girlfriend and the media concluded it because they see us together most of the time but not hearing form his own mouth. The pain when he immediately says no every time his parents call to ask about it. The pain when he always tries his hardest to hide me from his parents when I really want to meet them and to be accepted by them. The pain when he says he loves me but there's uncertainty and even lack of love in his eyes for me. Do you know how much it hurts? DO YOU?!" She screamed as she stood up and looked at him with much hatred and anger in her eyes.

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T! ALL YOU KNOW IS JUST LOOKING PRETTY AND IMMEDIATELY STEAL HIM FORM ME! YOU DO KNOW I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND, RIGHT? THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY?"

Fuji couldn't say anything. He could feel his eyes burned and tears were threatened to fall in any minutes.

"Why did he show so much love to you who he only knows for few weeks and not me who has been being his girlfriend for years? Why?"

"You're a man! Why does he fell in love with a man when he has me? I can give him everything you don't. Doesn't he appreciate my love and effort all these years?" The woman's voice broke and she sobbed hard. She covered her face with her hands.

"I hate you! Both of you!" She said coldly before roughly walked out the shop, slamming the door as hard as she could.

Fuji's blue eyes followed the woman until she disappeared from the sight. He collapsed on a chair beside him. He couldn't breathe as her words kept playing in his mind. She was right with some points. She didn't deserve this. He shouldn't do this to her. She had done verything for Tezuka and he came and stole him from her without feeling guilty or even remembering her at all.

He was a man. He was someone who had the same sex gender with Tezuka. He couldn't give Tezuka anything. Sure, he could give him his love but what about anything else. He only gave Tezuka bad reputation with this... this... homosexual relationship. He could embarrass him and his parents if this was exposed. His parents... Kami-Sama...! Those really generous people. The people who treated him like he was their own child... if they knew about him being a man, they would be extremely disappointed. He could see the hopeful glint in Ayana's eyes every time she mentioned about his wedding with Kuniharu and Tezuka when he was just a baby. Fuji couldn't imagine her disappointment when she discovered that he couldn't marry Tezuka. He couldn't imagine her disappointment if she knew that he couldn't give her a grandkid someday. Worst, he couldn't imagine her disappointment when she discovered that both he and Tezuka had lied to her, to her family.

Fuji felt tears ran down his cheek. He didn't know what to do. What should he do when everything was exposed? With Sayaka that angry, he was sure that everything would be on the newspapers or tabloids soon.

Should he end this before everything goes bad?

Should he leave Tezuka before him completely ruining everything?

Should he...?

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This chapter is kinda messy, just as messy as Perfect Pair's relationship now...**

**Love Addict**

**Chapter 17**

_Tezuka Kunimitsu's __**Secret Princess**__ Actually a __**Prince**__?_

_Word has spread from one mouth to another that the brown haired beauty we are calling Tezuka's __**Secret Princess**__ is actually a man. Yeah people, a man._

_It is unbelievable considering the said __**Princess**__ is so beautiful. Just based on the paparazzi that captured their picture a week ago in the cafe, he said that __**the Princess**__ is what a young woman should do. She is quiet, elegant, feminine and beautiful with a sweet smile always presents on her face. She isn't tall either. She was just as tall as Tezuka's shoulder; an average height for a creature with such a description is a man?_

_Where does this rumor come from?_

_What do you think?_

-Yukimura's house-

Tezuka opened the door of his car and gazed at the white house in front of him. His eyes wandered around the neighbourhood to make sure that there weren't any paparazzi around or some people who would recoqnize him. He quickly make his way to the house when he saw a figure with blue hair on the small garden beside the house.

"Tezuka-kun" The smaller man greeted. Tezuka walked to him and saw a worried look on his face.

"I want to meet Fuji. Where is he, Yukimura-san?" Tezuka asked as he spotted Yukimura watering the flowers.

"He's inside but I don't think he want to meet you. He's a mess." Yukimura said, concerned. Tezuka took a deep breath as he ran his hand on his face. He nodded to Yukimura and walked in to house, eyes swept each room he passed. He stopped in front of Fuji's room. He knocked once and heard a noise inside. The sound of footstep told him that Fuji was walking to the door. To him.

"Yuki-chan, I told you—Kunimitsu?" Fuji's usually closed eyes opened, showing the beautiful sapphire Tezuka loved.

"Syuusuke" Tezuka's hazel eyes observed Fuji's small face. His eyes, cheek and nose were red. A sign that he had been crying. Why did Fuji become like this? Was there something he didn't know?

Fuji stood in front of Tezuka. His eyes looked everywhere than the tall handsome man in front of him. He closed his eyes and the familiar words from Sayaka filled his mind. He opened his eyes and tried to look him in the eye.

"I think it's better if we don't be a couple anymore. I-"

"WHAT?" Tezuka couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to believe his ears.

"Kunimitsu, you have a reputation to uphold. Let's end this relationship before everything gets out of our hands. I don't want everyone to speak badly about you or hate you"

"You can't do that, Syuusuke. I don't care what people say. I love you, dammit! I want to be with you!" Tezuka grabbed Fuji's shoulder and shook him. Tears began to run down his cheek.

"You should care! Why? Because it will have a negative effect to your parents. What do you think your parents will feel if their son is being a topic everywhere because he has a relationship with a MAN? What will your sister feel if everyone talks badly about you?"

"My sister approves us. She-"

"What about your parents? Do they approve us? They don't even know I am a man. We have lied to them, Kunimitsu!"

"My parents-"

"Will care. They will because they love you so much."

"Then let just tell them the truth. I-"

"It's not that easy, Kunimitsu. Your parents love you, they want you to be happy but do you think they will be happy if you lied to them AND date a man?"

"They will be shock and most importantly they will be embarrassed. When we met your whole family, your parents made it clear that they want a daughter-in-law, Kunimitsu, not a son in law. They want grandchildren. I-I can't give it to them. Can't you imagine how shock and how embarrassed they are when they found out the truth?"

"If they really love me and want to be with me, they will approve us. They have to or I will never meet them again."

"No, no, you cannot do that. They're your parents, Kunimitsu. They have raised you, given you everything since you're young boy. You have a responsibility to make them happy."

"I don't want to be the reason behind a broken family, Kunimitsu. Please, understand me! I don't want to ruin anything between you and your parents. It's better if we break up and you go back to Kamijo-san. Kamijo-san can give you anything I can't. Let's... end this before things turn ugly."

"I don't care. I love you and I want to be with you" Tezuka said, trying to wrap Fuji in his arms but Fuji shook his head and moved away.

"You should care, Kunimitsu... because it's not all about you or us. There's more out there. Your family. You. We shouldn't be selfish, Kunimitsu. I'm sorry but..." Fuji sobbed.

"I'm sorry" Fuji said in final tone. Tezuka felt the world crashing him in a full force. He watched sadly as Fuji whipped tears from his eyes and walked back into his room. Tezuka hung his head. He couldn't do anything and he didn't want to force.

Few days later...

Tezuka ignored the bunch of the reporters that shouted many questions about his cheating, Sayaka and the rumor. Tezuka put on his stoic mask, a mask he usually done only when he was on the court. His first match would be held in two weeks but his mind was full with all the irritating news around him. The fact that Fuji broke up with him made he lost his focus in every single training he had, making Oishi frustrated with him.

Tezuka sighed as he entered his car. Something should done soon. Something that would let him free from all of this so he could focus on his match. But what? What should he do? His hazel eyes turned to Oishi who was driving.

"Oishi..."

"Yeah?"

"Can we use the north route?" Oishi raised his eyebrows.

"North route? isn't it where Yukimura-san and Fuji-san live?" Tezuka didn't say anything for a while. He bit his inside cheek and looked out the window. His eyes showed sadness that Oishi never saw before.

"I just want to pass their house. Who knows..." _Who knows I can see Syuusuke although it's only a glint of him..."_

Oishi didn't say anything but he obeyed anyway. He hoped everything would be fine soon.

-Sayaka's apartment-

"Kamijo-san, can you tell me about your relationship with Tezuka-san? Is he really cheating on you?" A microphone was put in front of her mouth, waiting for the woman to say anything.

Sayaka looked around trying to find an escape. She was trapped in a dead end with the wall behind her, so she couldn't escape. Her manager would come in few minutes and she couldn't escape this mass of people until he came. The only way to stop this people shoving their mic to her facewas answering the question, which would lead to a more serious problem. But did she care? Her so called perfect man had hurt her.

"Kamijo-san, what do you think of Tezuka's Princess?" Another reporter asked. Sayaka bit her lip. It was her name when she started dating Tezuka. Now it was that... man's?

"Kamijo-san, have you talked to Tezuka-san yet?" Sayaka took a deep breath as she decided to answer the question.

"Yes, he's cheating on me and we have broken up" She said shortly.

"What do you think of Tezuka's _**Princess**_?"

"I don't know. I never meet that person before, only one thing I know about his _**Princess**_. That _**Princess**_ stole my man and looked so happy about it." She said as she spat the word 'Princess'.

"So you have meet her, Kamijo-san?"

"Is it true that she is actually a man?"

"...Yes, she is a man. Tezuka even told me about it. They were pretending to be a couple because Tezuka's parents wanted to meet his girlfriend and he isn't want me to meet with them because I'm a model. You see, Tezukaparents hate models. He promised to never leave me and all yet you can see yourselfwhat happen beetween them. If you want to know about him, his name is Fuji Syuusuke." Sayaka said. She grabbed her manager's hands and slowly with his help, she managed to walked away from the reporters who were stunned and completely shock with the revelation.

_**Tezuka's Princess is a MAN!**_

_Kamijo Sayaka finally gives a word about her current relationship with the famous tennis player, Tezuka Kunimitsu._

_As predicted by many people, Tezuka Kunimitsu was really cheating on his beautiful girlfriend. Kamijo Sayaka said herself that Tezuka Kunimitsu had a plan to fool his parents by bringing a fake girlfriend due to their dislike of model, Kamijo Sayaka's profession._

_The most shocking thing is that Kamijo Sayaka confirmed the rumor that was really hot these days about Tezuka's Princess. Kamijo said herself that Tezuka Kunimitsu's fake girlfriend and now girlfriend is actually a man._

_The rumor is true however when one of Tezuka's desperate fans hack the goverment computer to find this Fuji Syuusuke, as Kamijo-san said the name. The citizen proved that Fuji Syuusuke was indeed a man and the picture matches with the beautiful face we have seen two weeks ago. It is a proved that the Princess is actually prince._

_Does is mean that Tezuka Kunimitsu is actually gay? What about those beautiful women he had every week? Did they just cover for him?_

-Tezuka's apartment-

Tezuka stared blankly at the new headline in the magazine. He should know Sayaka would be do this. He wondered what would Fuji say when he read this article. He probably more stressed. Tezuka's mind flew back to the event yesterday_. Kami-sama..._ Fuji was crying and broken. Since when did Fuji become that weak. He was someone fierce with a sadistic attitude in same level as Bellatrix Lestrange but why did he cried so much like that? Did something happen without him knowing? Did his parents and family affect Fuji that much?

Tezuka snapped into the real world when the door of his apartment opened. He jumped up in surprise and quickly made his way to the living room. There, stood Tezuka Ayana, looking angry. Tezuka slowly made his presence know to his mother only to received a dissappointed and angry look from her.

"Mother," He greeted softly, his eyes locked on the floor. Tezuka could feel her stare at him and saw a small pair of feet in front of him.

"Kunimitsu, I want to know if any of them are true. You know, the news on the TV and newspapers." Ayana asked coldly.

"I'm so sorry, Mother!"

"Don't! How dare you do that to us? I love you, Kunimitsu. Don't you know how hurt it is? Being fooled by your own son?" Ayana said. Her voice was soft but strong and Tezuka could sense the anger, disappointed, and hurt mixed into one.

"Mother-"

"If you really love us, Kunimitsu, you just tell the truth. We will not be this angry if you just tell us the truth! We just want you to be happy, Kunimitsu. If you haven't meet the one then just tell us. Don't do this!"Ayana said, glaring angrily to her only son. Her voice broke.

Tezuka forced himself to look at his mother. His face were red and tears were threatening to fall. No, they had fallen to her cheeks. Tezuka didn't say anything. He felt his stomach became heavy. A large amount of guilt was hanging in his chest, making him difficult to breath and to affect his brain, making him difficult to think of anything else. Everyone he cared were crying because of him.

"I love him, Mother..." He began. Ayana's eyes snapped to him, looking at him with a mix of surprise and shock.

"It's not Syuusuke's fault. I forced him to be my fake girlfriend because I didn't want to disappointed you." Tezuka held his breath.

"You love him?"

"Yes, I do" He said. His hazel eyes bored into Ayana's ones, trying to tell her he was serious.

"He is a very intriguing person. You must have noticed it. Someone who could keep me in control. I-I cannot help it, Mother. I love him and I want to be with him. Please... don't lash your anger to Syuusuke. It's not his fault. It's all mine" Tezuka said. Ayana looked at him with a solemn expression. She took a step forward and brushed her hand on his cheek. Tezuka's eyes widen a little when he felt his mother whipped a tear from his cheek. Did he just...cry?

"Listen, Kunimitsu. I love Fuji-kun dearly. I love you and if it is what you want, if it is your real happiness, then I cannot do anything about it. But it's not only me you have to face. I am your mother. You don't have to afraid because I will always behind you, support you as long as you don't do anything stupid. Your real challenge is your father, grandfather, whole family and those people out there." Ayana said softly.

"I don't know what your father and grandfather think. They didn't say anything since they've found out the truth last night. Some of our family members have been talking behind our back." Tezuka felt the guilt inside his chest was getting bigger and bigger as he kept listening to his mother's words. Everything was a mess. Something ugly had shown itself to him.

"But I love him..." he whispered.

"Then you have to face the risk. You are an adult, Kunimitsu. You have to be able to choose your own way. Once you have decided something then embrace what it offers you and face the consequence bravely." She said. Tezuka looked at his mother before pulled her into his arms. As he held his mother, his mind wandered to Fuji. His mother was right. He had to face everything in front of him. There was no easy way to find something precious.

"Fuji-kun does look like woman, doesn't he?" Tezuka smiled when his mother whispered against his chest. He rested his chin on her head as he answered.

"He does"

"And beautiful too"

"Yes, he is" he breathed as a familiar beautiful face visited his mind. Tezuka had decided to do something. But first, he had to apologize to someone.

-Sayaka's house-

"What are you doing here?" Sayaka spat. "If you wanted to ask about the news on the tabloids, then-"

"I want to apologize," Tezuka cut her. He could see a surprised look crossed her face for a moment.

"Apologizes" she scoffed.

"Yes. Sayaka, I know I hurt you and I know you hates me but can you please forgive me?" Tezuka asked desperately.

"You just use me as a trophy, right Tezuka? That's all I meant to you all this time. I'm no important to you, so why don't you just get out of my apartment and go to your... boyfriend."

"You aren't a trophy. I care for you" Tezuka stated. It was true. He cared for her.

"You care?" Sayaka let out a humorless laugh, "Since when did you care about me? Since you dated me? Since your mother came to see you? Since you fell in love with him? Since when? You didn't even bother to call me when you were back from your parent's house."

"You forgot about me at all once you were with him! You didn't even realize that you have a girlfriend and let yourself fall to him. I had enough, Kunimitsu..."

"So, please... Leave! Let me be in peace. I'm not important to you anyway. I forgive you or not, it won't change everything. You're still leaving me for him." Tezuka took her into his arms. His strong arms wrapped around her small figure, effectively trapping her.

"Let go!" Sayaka sobbed.

"Let me go!" She hit Tezuka's chest but Tezuka just tightened his arms around her. He didn't want to see her like this.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. Sayaka didn't say anything. She just kept crying. She didn't have anything to say, anyway.

"I never meant to hurt you. I care a lot for you. Please, believe me..."

"I hate you, Kunimitsu... I hate you for hurting me"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Tezuka whispered. He kissed Sayaka's head before loosen his grip on her. Sayaka took the chance and broke the hug and turned around. Without, saying anything, she turned around and walked into her room. Tezuka looked at her sadly before walked out the house.

-In front of Yukimura and Fuji's house-

Tezuka sat in his car as he gazed longingly at the house that stood proudly in front of him. There, inside the house was his love. His mind wondered as he stared at the dark yet still beautiful house. What was Fuji doing now? Was he still crying? Did he miss him? Tezuka thought of their relationship. A relationship that hadn't had a chance to grow and bloom. A relationship that was still a seed. It hadn't watered by love, care, quarrels and kisses. It was watered by argument, bad news, rumors. The things that were like disease. He missed Fuji so much. He missed sleeping beside Fuji, tricked him, teased him...He missed Fuji.

He had apologized to Sayaka and now only few more things to do. He hoped that behind those words from Sayaka, she will not held any grudge on him or Fuji. No, he didn't care if she held a grudge from him, as long as it wasn't Fuji.

Letting out a sigh, Tezuka drove away...

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Love Addict**

**Chapter 18**

Tezuka took a deep breath as his hazel eyes bore into the yellow tennis ball in his hand. His first match would be held in five days and his mind was still wondering somewhere. He was sure he would win his first matches easily based on Inui's calculation. His strong opponents would appear in quarter match and the hardest would be in final. Oishi, being such hen-mother like.

"Oishi"

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"Call the media. I want to hold a press conference in three days"

"Why?"

"I don't care if I will lose my reputation or anything. I have enough. I will not lie or avoid the question everyone has in their mind. I want to tell the truth to anyone."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Fine. I'll call the reporters and such"

"Thank you, Oishi"

-Press Conference-

Tezuka took a deep breath before he walked into the press conference room, where a mass of reporters were waiting for him. Tezuka winced inward when he saw the look of the reporters once he stepped into the room with Oishi beside him. Their faces were similar to those of hungry lions watching their prey like he was their only meal they could find for the day. The noises and flash lights immediately filled the room when he sat down and folded his hands on the table, trying to stay calm for it. He needed to do this. This was his chance.

"Tezuka-san, are you gathering us here to answer our questions?" A woman with curly blonde hair and small glasses looked at him excitedly. Her hands were holding a small book note and a pen, ready to write everything he said.

"Yes" He answered shortly. He didn't want to add something unimportant.

"Is that true that your parents hate models?" a man in a grey shirt raised his hand as he started the question-answer session with his simple question.

"Yes, my parents hate the glamorous life models have. That's why they disapprove of me dating them," many of hands were raised and Tezuka patiently chose one to another while he tried answered the question truthfully and with a cold head.

"If your parents hate models, then why did you date Kamijo-san who is a model?"

"Sayaka is the sweetest girl I have ever met. Someone who doesn't look at me because of my popularity, money or look. The problem is Sayaka is a model. My parents hate models." Tezuka smiled a little as he recalled the first time he met Sayaka at her fashion show. The only girl who didn't smile flirtatiously and only offered a polite one.

"Is that why you choose to find a fake girlfriend?"

"Yes, my parents are everything to me and seeing them happy is the most important thing in my life. I didn't want to disappoint them so I told them I have a girlfriend but I didn't tell them that Sayaka is a model. To cover it up, I found someone to be my fake girlfriend and give her/him money as the retain."

"Didn't your parents find out about Kamijo-san through TV?"

"At first yes, but I assured them that it was only a gossip, nothing more. I told them that Sayaka is only my best friend and we just hang out and paparazzi just happen to come at the wrong time."

"But didn't your parents become suspicious about it? Kamijo-san and you have been dating for a year and if your explanation gave the same reason to your parents it would be weird since you two go out so much"

"My parents seldom watch TV. They don't find it useful apart of the news. So they only watch TV when the news is on."

"Is it true that the woman you brought to your parents is... a man?" The room went silence when the most awaited question was asked. Tezuka took a deep breath. _'Here it comes'_

"Yes. His name is Fuji Syuusuke and yes, he is a man."

"Why did you choose a man when you could have almost any girl or anyone in the entire woman population in Japan to act as your girlfriend?"

"Because I had a very little time to find someone who was willing to be my fake girlfriend. Some women I met in that very short time were models. If they weren't, they were some uninteresting women. You see, my parents have a taste for unique people"

"Fuji is the most interesting person I have ever met and it isn't a secret that he looks so feminine and beautiful. Besides, he owes me. The short time of the meeting and the debt he had gave me an idea about it."

"How did you convince him?"

"By money since I said I would pay him and with the help of my sister"

"Who knows about this beside you and your sisters?"

"My manager, but I forced him to find a fake girlfriend, not to force Fuji as my fake girlfriend. It was my own idea"

"Is it true that you're falling in love with him?" Tezuka closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He faced the crowd and spoke.

"I will be honest with all of you. I have never been in love before. I dated Sayaka because, unlike other models, she could keep me sane with her sweet personality. I care about her a lot. I hate myself for hurting Sayaka but I cannot deny myself that I have never loved her, but that doesn't mean that I used her as a trophy or something. I find her interesting and sweet, that's why I dated her. I want to find my other half and from all the women I have been with, she is the closest thing I could find as a perfect match. She has everything I wanted. She's a hard worker, loyal, and most importantly has a great length of patience. I know I hurt her with my playboy personality even though I had her by my side. But like I said, even though she is the closest thing I could find as a perfect match, I still couldn't find love inside my heart for her. So I kept searching.

When I first met Fuji, I felt something different before. A feeling of unusual impression I have for made me chose him as my fake girlfriend. Blame my curiosity for always trying to know someone better if they are very interesting. So I do what I did to Sayaka years ago. I'm trying to get close to him. The days went by and the more I spend time with him, I noticed he was special. He is a person who I have never met before 100%. He has this very unique personality that I find very intriguing. He did things that I find unusual and what I admire the most from him is his strength. His ability to stay strong in every situation he is in."

"Without noticing, I fell in love with him. I cannot deny this feeling again because I have realized how much he means to me. I cannot continue my relationship with Sayaka because I would only hurt her in the future because I cannot be with her. Not to mention I will just lie to my own heart. I didn't mean to cheat on her. I finally found my other half, a person who completes me in every way and I didn't want to let him go. I will tell you this, I am not a gay but I'm willing to be one if that means I will be with Fuji forever. I don't care with everything that will cross our path in the future, but I want to be with Fuji forever.

For my parents: I love you Mother and Father. I'm so sorry for disappointed you. I'm so sorry. I will do anything to earn your forgiveness but lease let me be the one I love. I finally found the one and I don't want to let him go. I love you Mother, Father.

For Sayaka: I'm sorry for hurting you but I think this is the best. I have hurt you all these years by lying to you about what I really feel and I want to end that torture now. I want you to be happy, Sayaka. I'm sure you will find someone better than me. Someone who will give you something I cannot. I hope you forgive me and I really hope for your forgiveness. I know maybe it wouldn't not lessen the hate you have for me, but I ask you one thing. Leave Fuji out of this because this is my fault only. I pray for your happiness and I'm sorry for hurting you"

For Fuji: I love you and I want you to be my side forever. I will not let you go from my life. I will prove to you how much I love you, just please stay by my side."

A loud applause followed the end of the Tezuka's speech. Some female reporters were crying and stood up, clapping their hands and gave him the loudest clap they had ever given. Tezuka wiped the tears that came out before smiling. He stood up and left the press conference with Oishi beside him.

-Yukimura's house-

"Will you meet him?"

"No, he said he wanted to prove to me how much he loves me. He should start it by coming here to meet me first, just like he said. It wasn't my fault. It was entirely his fault, so he is the one who should come here," Fuji said, walking into his room with a smile on his face.

-Kamijo Sayaka's house, 07:00 pm-

"_...I care about her a lot. I hate myself for hurting Sayaka but I cannot deny myself that I have never loved her, but that doesn't mean that I used her as a trophy or something..."_

"_...I want to find my other half and from all the women I have been with, she is the closest thing I could find as a perfect match."_

"_She has everything I wanted. She's hard worker, loyal, and most importantly, has a great length of patience..."_

"_When I first met Fuji, I felt something different before..."_

"_Without noticing, I fell in love with him. I cannot deny this feeling again because I have realized how much he means to me..._

"_...I cannot continue my relationship with Sayaka because I would only hurt her in the future because I cannot be with her..."_

"_I will tell you this, I am not gay but I'm willing to become gay if that means I will be with Fuji forever. I don't care with everything that will cross our path in the future, but I want to be with Fuji forever. _

"_For Sayaka: I'm sorry for hurting you but I think this is the best. I have hurt you these years by lying to you about what I really feel and I want to end that torture now. I want you to be happy, Sayaka. I'm sure you will find someone better than me. Someone who will give you something I cannot. I hope you forgive me and I really hope for your forgiveness. I know maybe it wouldn't not lessen the hate you have for me, but I ask you one thing. Leave Fuji out of this because this is my fault only. I pray for your happiness and I'm sorry for hurting you"_

"_For Fuji: I love you and I want you to be my side forever. I will not let you go from my life. I will proof you how much I love you, just please be my side."_

Sayaka let tears ran down her beautiful face as her ears caught Tezuka's words. She hugged her small frame as she buried her face between her knees. She loved him! That was why she was watching his press conference. She was searching for the truth behind Tezuka's speech the night he hugged her, seeking for forgiveness. He truly loved him, didn't he? She would never have him. Never.

"I love you, Kunimitsu..." She whispered to no one.

-Yukimura's house-

"Hi, I'm Saeki," Saeki greeted a beautiful young woman outside the house. He kept grinning even though she gave him a death glare. Saeki found she was amusing. She was trying to get pass him once both of them met in front of the big white house of Yukimura and friends.

"Move!" Sayaka said for the nth time since she arrived. This guy was getting on her nerve. Sayaka narrowed her eyes when Saeki chuckled in amusement as he blocked her.

"Oh, come one... don't be like that. What's your name?" Saeki asked once more.

"I said MOVE!" Sayaka growled.

"Well, what if I don't want to?" Saeki leaned down a little. He was enjoying the sight of the beautiful young woman with red face and, he could swear on this, steam came out from her head. He wriggled his eyebrows when she looked up at him with a serious expression on her face.

"If you don't move, I will..."

"Will what?" Saeki challenged. This little woman would not hurt him with everything she had. She was just too small.

_SMACK!_

"Ow...! You're evil!" Saeki yelled painfully when a fist landed on his cheek. He couldn't believe what happened. Was he really punched by a woman? By a woman smaller than him? Oh she didn't only hurt his cheek! She hurt his male pride too!

"I told you to move and that's what you get for not listening to me," Sayaka said. Her voice was filled with victory. She looked at the door of the big house in front of her before walking forward, ignoring the fact that she just step on Saeki's hand. Saeki, once again, yelled in pain and glared at her.

"What a troublesome woman!" he muttered, holding his injured hand. Sayaka ignored him. Her attention and mid were focus on the door and the owner of this house. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. Few seconds later, it was opened by the person she wanted to meet.

"Sayaka-san, what are you doing here?" Fuji's soft woman-like voice made Sayaka winced a little. How come a guy could be this beautiful not only on the face but voice too? Sayaka's green eyes were boring into his blue ones. Sayaka could tell he was nervous.

"I want to talk to you, Fuji Syuusuke," she said.

Fuji bit his bottom lip as he opened the door wider to let the woman came in. She walked into the house like she owned it and Fuji couldn't help but chuckle at that. This woman was amusing, no wonder Tezuka attracted to her. Fuji felt a sting in his heart when the thought came into his mind. He shook away the feeling and quickly walked to where the woman was.

"Did you watch it?" Fuji looked at her in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"The press conference. Did you watch it?" Sayaka repeated her question. Fuji smiled sadly.

"Yes, I did"

"Will you accept him?" Fuji's blue eyes came out from where they were hidden. He stared at the woman in front of him with a wary look.

"I will not take him from you," Sayaka said, looking away.

"He loves you and... whatever I do, he will always love you. I don't want to look pathetic by chasing him everywhere or becoming a zombie because he doesn't love me," Sayaka began. She closed her eyes.

"I love Kunimitsu. I always will, even though he hurt me countless times with his playboy attitude. Kunimitsu is the only person beside my manager who cares about me. I am an orphan and I have become a model since I was a teenager to survive. I have many friends and boyfriends but that because I am famous. I was so lonely, until Kunimitsu came. The first time I met him was when I had a fashion show in Osaka. We met for a short time and I couldn't deny that he was very charming. The first time we talked to each other was when I met him coincidentally in a park. He was sleeping on a bench and I accidentally poured my water on him," Sayaka chuckled at the memory. Fuji couldn't help but smile.

"He was so angry and rude that made me take back my apology and just walked away, leaving him in his wet clothes. Since then, we kept meeting each other and he began to show his caring side. He made me love him. Even though Kunimitsu was so annoying with his attitude but he always made sure to stay by my side. He always apologized and assured me that all those women weren't important to him and that I was the only one. I bought it because I could see that he was telling the truth, and because I need someone in my life, someone who actually cared for me, not for my fame. So I didn't mind. I was angry, yes, but I didn't mind because Kunimitsu always came back to me. He never forgot about me. I was too afraid to lose him. "

"That was until he met you," Sayaka said, looking straight at Fuji.

"He changed then. He asked you to be his fake girlfriend and he started to forget about me. He never called, he never visited. He forgot he had me waiting for him to tell me that everything on the news were wrong. And when finally we met, he told me he loved you," Sayaka lowered her head. She could feel tears were threatening to fall down her eyes.

"I hoped he was kidding but he didn't. He told me he had fallen in love with you, he came to my apartment to apologize and even held a press conference to tell everyone he loves you. I... I really have lost him, haven't I?"

"Sa-sayaka-san," Fuji whispered.

"Tell me Fuji. Do you love him?" Sayaka's green eyes bored into Fuji's blue ones. Fuji couldn't look away.

"Wha –?"

"Do you LOVE Kunimitsu?" Sayaka asked once again seriously. Fuji bit his lips before nodded his head.

"Y-Yes."

"Will you accept his love when he comes here asking to be with you?" Sayaka asked again. Fuji went silent for a moment. He had made up his mind once he finished watching Tezuka's confession.

"Yes," He said. His eyes never left Sayaka's. Sayaka looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes and leaned back to the sofa.

"That's good then," she said.

"Sa-Sayaka-san, you aren't angry with me?" Fuji asked, confused. He was sure that Sayaka would ask him to stay away from Tezuka.

"I was, but not anymore. I was angry because you take away the most important person in my life but when Kunimitsu loves you. As much as I want him to be mine, he doesn't love me. He loves you. Even if he really becomes mine, his heart will always be yours. I-I don't want him to be sad and miserable because of me. I love him and I want him to be happy. That's why I'm letting him go... to be with you."

Fuji looked at the woman speechless. He couldn't believe she was the same woman who came into his shop and slapped her with all she got. She was different now. Fuji smiled.

"Sayaka-san...?"

Sayaka looked at him.

"Thank you," he said.

Sayaka scoffed.

"I don't do it for you. I do it for Kunimitsu. Remember Fuji Syuusuke, if you hurt him I will hurt you so bad!" Sayaka said. Fuji chuckled.

"Of course..." He said cheerily.

"Good, now where is that servant of yours? I'm thirsty and I need a drink." Sayaka asked, looking around. Fuji titled his head.

"Servant?"

"Yes, the annoying guy with silver hair."

"I AM NOT A SERVANT!" Saeki yelled in annoyed as he walked into the living room. Sayaka looked at him expressionlessly.

"You look like one. Now get me a drink!" Sayaka said, taking out a fan from her bag. A vein popped on Saeki's head.

"You cruel woman! I AM NOT A SERVANT!" Saeki repeated as he stressed each word.

"Well, you live here, right? As a good host you should treat your guest well. Now get me a drink," Sayaka said, without looking at him. Saeki narrowed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, muttering about he took back his word about her being interesting and all.

Fuji looked at the scene before him before letting out a small laugh.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

AN : Sorry for long update. I have an exam in a week and I haveto study. Hope this chapter is good enough.

Love Addict

Chapter 20

Tezuka hit the ball over and over. Sweat was running down his face and neck. His hazel eyes were focused on his opponent across the net. His eyes narrowed when the yellow ball came to him with in high speed. Tezuka closed his eyes for a moment before using his best technique, Tezuka Zone.

"Game Set 6-4 won by Tezuka Kunimitsu." A cheer from the crowd was heard and Tezuka sighed in relief. He shook hands with his opponet before making his way to Oishi who was waiting for him with a towel in his hand. Tezuka sent him a thank you look as he took the towel. His left hand reached to his bottle.

"Tezuka-san!" reporters were waiting for him outside the court. He flashed a small smile as the blinding lights from the cameras began to appear.

"Tezuka-san, tomorrow is your final. What do you feel?"

"Tezuka-san, congratulation for reaching the final!"

"Thank you" Tezuka nodded his head as he tried to pass the large mass of people.

"Tezuka-san, it has been a while since your press conference. Have you met Fuji-san yet?" A question from a certain reporter made everyone quiet. Tezuka looked at the reporters who were eagerly waiting for his answer.

"Not yet. I haven't. I... have been very busy for this tournament and I guess he's still angry with me. I want to give him some space after our disagreement and press conference. I bet he must be in shock when he saw me on TV a month ago"

"You two had a disagreement?"

"Yes, a little misundertsanding. That's why I held a press conference a month ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all the reasons on why I suddenly called all of you. Just, well, please pray for me." Tezuka said with a smile.

"We will support you, Tezuka-san! I cannot wait to meet this Fuji-san." A small woman said. Tezuka gave her a small smile before got into his car.

"Well, it's a surprise that everyone supports your relationship with Fuji, Tezuka." Inui said. Tezuka looked at his friend before sharing a look with Oishi who was driving.

"Yes, It is. I thought they will hate me because of that."

"You were so brave. 85% the reason why they support you. Anyway Tezuka, why hasn't you met Fuji-san yet? Don't you want to have him back?' Inui asked, adjusting his glasses. Tezuka sighed.

"I want to. Badly. I'm giving her space, Inui. I just said that to the reporters."

"I thought you lied. When will you meet him? It has been a month and I'm sure he is waiting for you to appeared in front of his door. I doubt he will come to you first."

"How do you know, Inui?"

"Knowing Fuji-san and his sadistic nature as well as your statement that it's entirely your fault, there is 95% Fuji-san wants you to come to him first." Tezuka sighed. Maybe Inui was right, but what if he was wrong? Argh!

"You need to be a man, Tezuka. Go to him and pursue your happiness." Oishi said, looking at him from the mirror. Tezuka let out a small smile before closing his eyes. Hmm... Maybe Oishi was right, as well as Inui too.

-Next day, Yukimura's house-

Fuji and Yukimura was in the living room watching a reality show when a car was parked in front of the house. Fuji immediately ran to the window to peek through the curtain. His hopeful smile vanished when he didn't find what he was waiting for. Fuji sighed in dissppointment before smiling again and walking to the door.

"Sanada-san!" Fuji greeted the model. Sanada grinned and walked into the house. He walked straight to the living room and knelt before a sleeping figure on the sofa.

"A sleeping beauty always needs a prince charming," he said, winking to Fuji. Fuji giggled and watched eagerly as Sanada leaned down to kiss the blue-haired man.

SLAP!

"Ow!" Sanada immediately rubbed his red cheek. He looked at Yukimura and noticed that his eyes were open and now they sent death glare to him.

"I'm not sleeping, idiot!" Yukimura said as he sat up. Fuji laughed at Sanada's miserable form. Sanada frowned a little before suddenly leaning down and kissed Yukimura's cheek. Yukimura blinked before taking a pillow and beat him with it. Sanada just laughed and cover his face with his arms. Fuji looked at the scene in front of him and let out a dreaming sigh. It made him miss Tezuka. The similarity of their relationship with Yukimura-Sanada was so similar.

Sanada caught Yukimura's arms and pulled him onto his lap. Yukimura struggled to be free but Sanada was a man twice his size so whatever he did was useless. Sanada grinned in victory when Yukimura calmed down and let him held him.

"Ne, Fuji-san. Tezuka is miserable without you, you know?" Sanada said, looking at Yukimura's housemate. Fuji sat across them.

"If that's true, how come he hasn't come here yet?" Fuji scoffed. Sanada smiled.

"He will. He is very busy with the tournament now. He said he is giving you space since that shocking press conference. You should watch the final match. Show him that you're supporting him and want to accept him again. You miss him, do you not?" Sanada said, leaning his head on Yukimura's. Fuji raised his eyebrows.

"Who cares? The final match is in a week. There's plenty of time for him to come here and ask for forgiveness. I will come to the match if he apologizes first. Maybe after that I will take him back."

Sanada looked deep in thought before taking out his cellphone and dialed someone. Fuji frowned.

"Tezuka! Fuji misses you." Fuji's eyes widen and immediately he tackled Sanada and tried to take away the phone. Yukimura groaned when he trapped under Sanada's large body. Sanada immediately moved his body and stood up. He was glad that he was much taller than the honey brown haired man.

"Fuji said he will come to your match if you come here and apologizes. You should do it, Tezuka. I'm tired hearing your whining about missing Fuji so much. He said he will take you back." Sanada said. He pressed the End button without waiting for Tezuka's response. If Tezuka had any common sense, he would come here immediately.

"Sanada, you're a jerk!" Fuji said, kicking Sanada's leg. Sanada just grinned and sat down on the sofa and tried to pull Yukimura onto his lap but failed.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to make a lunch. Fuji, please call Saeki and tell him to stop planting flowers for a while." Fuji sent a death glare to Sanada before walking to the backyard.

"Saeki is planting flowers?" Sanada raised an eyebrow as he followed Yukimura tothe kitchen. He sat on a chair as he observed Yukimura walking around the kitchen like a housewife.

"Yeah, it was a shock for me when he suddenly asked if he could plant flowers. We have flowers in pots but planting flowers on our own wasn't something in my mind. Well, the result isn't really disappointed anyway, so I guess it's okay."

"Hmm... You know, most people will think it was you or Fuji who liked gardening instead of Saeki. Both of you are girly and beautiful."

"Just because we're... girly doesn't mean we're girls. Besides, gardening isn't only girl thing, it can be a man's thing too." Yukimura said. Sanada hummed and continued observed Yukimura longingly. Before Sanada knew it, he already behind Yukimura's petite figure. Yukimura turned around and gasped. His eyes went up to meet Sanada's. Yukimura could see longing, care and... love in Sanada's eyes. Yukimura bit his bottom lip as he felt his heart beat faster.

"Sanada..." Yukimura whispered.

Sanada's eyes traveled from Yukimura's deep blue eyes to his pink lips. Sanada raised a hand to Yukimura's face and caressed his cheek lovingly. Yukimura leaned on his touch as his eyes looked at Sanada's lips. Sanada slowly began to lean down. Yukimura held his breath as he watched Sanada's lips coming closer and closer. Yukimura's hand went to Sanada's shoulder as the space of their bodies was decreasing.

"LUNCH!" Saeki's loud voice boomed through the house. Both Sanada and Yukimura jumped in surprise. Yukimura immediately turned around and continued his work while Sanada went to the chair and sat down. Yukimura could feel his cheeks went red and his heart beat more faster if that was possible.

Saeki and Fuji walked into the kitchen. They looked at each other once they felt an uncomfortable atmosphere surrounded the two men.

"Is something wrong? Did you two fight again?" Saeki asked. Sanada glared at him before saying.

"I hate you," He said. Yukimura giggled while Saeki looked at Sanada in confusion.

"What? What did I do?" Saeki asked. Sanada didn't say anything. He crossed his arms and burried his face between them. Fuji raised an eyebrow and looked at Yukimura. Yukimura was blushing slightly. Something must had happened. Something that managed to make Yukimura blushed. Hmm... the moment must be interrupted by Saeki, that was why Sanada hated him. Fuji smiled. Whatever it was, he was sure it was something good for Sanada and Yukimura.

"So what will we have for lunch?" Saeki asked, trying to figure out what Yukimura was making. Yukimura smiled secretly. Fuji was about to answer for him when they heard a sound of a car.

"Fuji, can you please see who that is?" Fuji smiled and nodded. He walked through the living room and opened the door. He gasped when a familiar well-built man was standing in front of the door. His hazel brown eyes, covered by a pair of glasses, were looking at him with such...hope.

"Kunimitsu..."

"Syuusuke," Both of them continued looking at each other.

"Syu-chan, who is that?" Yukimura's voice startled them. Fuji moved aside to let Tezuka in.

"It's...it's Tezuka," Fuji said. He walked pased the tennis player to the kitchen. Fuji could feel Tezuka's gaze on his back as he let Tezuka follow him.

"Tezuka-kun, it's nice you will join us for lunch."

"The pleasure is mine, Yukimura-san." Tezuka said. He saw Fuji has sat between Sanada and Saeki. Sanada who seemed to know the reason why Tezuka hadn't sat yet, smiled and got up. He smirked at Tezuka before bothering Yukimura.

Fuji tensed when Tezuka sat on Sanada's chair. He observed Tezuka from the corner of his eyes and couldn't help but to notice how handsome Tezuka was now. Fuji blinked and immeditely averted his gaze. He focused his attention on the bickering couple in front of him. He smiled as he watched their cute interaction.

Fuji almost jumped when he felt a hand wrapped around his. He looked down and saw a large hand belonged to Tezuka enveloped his own. He looked at him and let out a small smile before freeing his hand from Tezuka's grip. Fuji continued smilingwhen he saw Tezuka frowned.

'_There's no way I let him hold me or anything before he apologizes first!'_

"Syuusuke..." Tezuka wishpered. Fuji looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I love you," Tezuka said softly. A loving look in his eyes almost melted Fuji's heart. Fuji took a deep breath, trying to wash away the feeling. _'Not yet... not yet...'_

"Ahem... That's not what I want." Fuji said back. Tezuka frowned. He moved closer to Fuji and put his arms on his chair. A sly smile appeared.

"So what should I do to earn your forgiveness?" He leaned down and whispered. Fuji bit his bottom lips. It seemed the playboy Tezuka had appeared again. Fuji opened his eyes, showing his beautiful pair of blue eyes.

"When you want to earn a forgiveness from somebody, you have to say sorry, Tezuka." Fuji said, looking straight into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Tezuka said sincerely. Fuji looked hard into his eyes for a moment before smiling softly.

"If you want to earn my forgiveness, you must do whatever I tell you to do." Fuji smirked. Tezuka narrowed his eyes but slowly he nodded anyway.

"Everything for you."

"Good."

Yukimura place each plate of pasta on the table before sitting across Fuji with Sanada beside him. He pushed Fuji's plate toward the owner.

"Here Fuji, your pasta with your favourite wasabi sauce." Yukimura said. Fuji smiled sweetly before pushing it in front of Tezuka and took Tezuka's plate instead.

"I'm sure Tezuka wants to taste my favourite pasta. He must be wonder why I like this kind of food." He said sweetly. Tezuka looked at him in horror. Fuji ignored him and began to devour Tezuka's pasta. Sanada and Saeki held a laugh as they watched Tezuka, without complaining, took the chopsticks and touched the noddle with it. Tezuka glared at them. Yukimura and Fuji shared a knowing smile before they ate their food.

Tezuka gulped down his fifth glass of water Sanada gave him. Tezuka still could feel his mouth and throat burning. He slumped into the chair and put the cold water to his neck. A lame effort, he knew.

"Why did you suddenly do what Fuji told you?" Sanada asked, taking a seat beside him.

"In order to gain his forgiveness, I have to do what he tells me. I don't know until when but I will do it." Tezuka said. Sanada shook his head.

"I don't know if I should call you are brave or stupid. You know Fuji. He will plan hell for you."

"I don't care. I love him." Tezuka said. His hazel eyes looked at the living room lovingly. Sanada followed his gaze and smiled at the sight of Fuji and Yukimura talked in front of the television. A box of chocolates, which Sanada bought, was on the table. Saeki had gone to continue to do what he now was fond to do.

"Hmm... I just hope Seiichi will not ask me to do that when I ask him to be my lover."

"You haven't ask him yet?"

"I haven't really get a chance. Everytime I try, someone or something always interrupted us." Tezuka chuckled. He stood up and walked out the kitchen with Sanada on his tail.

Fuji smiled as Tezuka sat down beside him. He knew Tezuka was still suffering from the hot pasta. Fuji offered him a chocolate, which Tezuka immediately grabbed and ate. Fuji chuckled.

"Ne, Tezuka..."

"Hmm?"

"You know, My and Yukimura's store is getting very few customers these days." Fuji began. Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"Well, you know. You're famous."

"Yes."

"Many people know you."

"I believe that what famous means."

"They will, uh, pay to have your pictures, autograph, or maybe served by you." Fuji said, leaning on Tezuka's arm. Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. Did Fuji just ask him to help him serving customers in his store?

"And?"

"Will you help me, Tezuka? I'm sure you've got it in your mind, no?" Fuji asked, smiling sweetly at him. Tezuka closed his eyes before looked down at the older man who was giving him a cute puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Tezuka answered. He gave a glare to Sanada and Yukimura who chuckled at his misery.

"Ne, Tezuka..."

'_Kami-Sama, help me...!'_ Tezuka prayed as Fuji began to tell him what he needed to do tomorrow in the morning, afternoon, evening and they moved on to the day after tomorrow. Tezuka hoped he would survive.

TBC

AN : Hope you like it!


	20. Chapter 20

**AN : Sorry for long update. I have been busy. Actually, I wanted to update this story days ago when someone sent me a PM. I immediately continued my half-finished chapter and send it to my beta. However, until now, she haven't accept it yet and I'm dying to update. It was unusual for her. Usually she will immediately send it back the same day or the next day, but it had been days, so I decided to update this. **

* * *

**Warning : Confusing sentences, grammar errors, typos.  
**

**Love Addict**

**Chapter 20**

Tezuka watched as his little lover happily checking everything in the little shop. Fuji had woken him up very early in the morning and asked for his help to clean and re-arrange the shop. Tezuka, who was Fuji's unofficially slave, couldn't do anything but agree and dragged his lazy butt to the small second-hand shop. However, it didn't cross his mind that he would do anything else other than helping Fuji with the store.

"Syuusuke!" He called. Fuji didn't seem to hear him, although Tezuka thought that he did him on purpose, continued humming happily as he walked around the shop.

"Syuusuke!" Tezuka called again, louder and filled with annoyance. Fuji turned around and held a laugh at the sight of Tezuka.

"What?" He asked innocently, eyes closed and head titled to the side. His lips formed an amused smile. Tezuka didn't say anything. He gave Fuji a glare that didn't really affect the older man at all.

"Come one, you promised you would do anything to earn my forgiveness."

"I did say that, but... I never thought about this."

"Aw come one, Kuni-chan! You look cute in it." Fuji said slyly as he walked to Tezuka. He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and kissed his cheeks.

"You said that I could get you may customers."

"Yes."

"I think that I don't need this. I can help you serve the customers, you know!" Tezuka tried to bargain his situation. He began to feel hot and uncomfortable.

"No, you will mess it up because you're not used to this shop. SO, let me and Yukimura served the customers, Saeki to get second-hand things somewhere and you..." Fuji paused and giggled when he saw Tezuka pouted. Tezuka's hazel eyes were blazing as he stared at Fuji's now opened eyes.

_**Nemure nakute mado no tsuki o miageta...**_

_**omoeba ano hi kara**_

_**sora e tsuzuku kaidan o hitotsu zutsu**_

_**aruite kitanda ne**_

_**nani mo nai sa donna ni mi watashite mo**_

_**tashika na mono nante**_

_**dakedo ureshii toki ya kanashii toki ni**_

_**anata ga soba ni iru**_

Fuji smiled when a familiar song echoed the room from the small radio at the corner. He began to sweep his small body left and right. Tezuka raised his eyebrows when Fuji tried to make him move with his body.

"Come on! You asked me to dance with you and now it's my turn!" Fuji pouted when Tezuka didn't move. Tezuka sighed. Would he able to dance with his condition right now?

_**chizu sae nai kurai umi ni**_

_**ukandeiru fune o**_

_**ashita eto terashi tsuzuketeru**_

_**ano hoshi no you ni**_

"Kuni-chan!" Fuji whined loudly. Tezuka closed his eyes before wrapping his hands around Fuji's small waist. He began to sweep slowly. He let out a small smile when Fuji awarded him his sweet smile. _'Maybe this isn't too bad?'_

_**mune ni itsu no hi ni mo kagayaku**_

_**anata ga iru kara**_

_**namida kare hatete mo taisetsu na**_

_**anata ga iru kara**_

Fuji put his head on Tezuka's chest and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the beautiful song. His mind went to the memories they both shared. Fuji smiled widely when he felt Tezuka buried his face in his soft honey-brown hair.

_**arashi no yoru ga machi ukete mo**_

_**taiyou ga kuzurete mo ii sa**_

_**ienai kedo**_

_**modo kashisa ni jama o sarete umaku**_

_**tatoe owari ga nai to shite mo aruite yukeru yo**_

Tezuka inhaled Fuji's sweet smell as his nose traveled from Fuji's hair and down to his neck. He kissed Fuji's neck lightly and smiled when Fuji giggled. Hi tightened his arms around Fuji as he followed Fuji's movement.

_**mune ni itsu no hi ni mo kagayaku**_

_**anata ga iru kara**_

_**namida kare hatete mo taisetsu na**_

_**anata ga iru kara**_

Fuji looked into Tezuka's eyes as they both moved together. Smiles were on their lips as they admiring each others beautiful face. Both hazel and blue eyes focused on each other's lips and the song getting to its end.

_**to your heart**_

_**to your heart**_

_**to your heart i need your love and care**_

Tezuka leaned to Fuji and kissed him full on the lips. Fuji welcomed the kiss and opened his mouth when Tezuka's tongue lick his bottom lips. Both were making out heavily when the door was opened and someone hit their heads with papers. Tezuka and Fuji jumped in surprise and turned around to see Yukimura glared at them.

"Don't make out here. You both can save it later. Now, do your job. The shop will be opened in ten minuted." Yukimura said as he walked to the cashier and checked the gave Tezuka a look before unwrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist. Sanada walked inside and laughed loudly when he spotted Tezuka.

"What-What..." Sanada held his side as he laughed loudly. Tezuka glared at the black haired boy. He couldn't help, however, to steal a glance at the small mirror on the wall.

Tezuka was wrapped in a bear costume that covered his tall form except for the neck to his head. The brown custom made him looked ridiculous. The big body complete with big fat belly, arms and legs were really contrast with his slender neck and average size head. The ballerina's skirt around the belly, ribbon on the chest, frilly lace bracelets around both his fat wrist, and a large necklace around the head made him looked like an idiot.

"Kuni-chan, you're the mascot. Go out and stand in front of the store!" Fuji said, giggling. Sanada's laughter was getting louder and louder, making Tezuka wanted to punch him on the face.

"There's no way I will stand in front of the door!" Tezuka protested. Fuji walked to him and shoved him a large board.

"Okay then. Go to the window shop and stand there! You can hold this or put it next to you." Fuji said, grabbing Tezuka's hand and led the big man to the window shop where few people had passed by and glanced curiously into the shop. Tezuka glared at the board.

**Attention People!**

**A Real Celebrity Come To The Shop!  
The Ohh So Wonderful Tezuka Kunimitsu!**

**Free Autograph for buying more than 20 Yen**

**Free Take A Picture with Tezuka for buying more than 30 Yen**

**And Free Both for Buying more than 40 Yen!**

Tezuka shook his head as he watched Fuji set the board beside him. He already felt curious eyes looked at the board. He silently hoped that no reporters or paparazzi around the area. Fuji kissed Tezuka's cheek before walking away. Tezuka's head followed Fuji until he was disappeared to the back of the store before turning his head to look outside. Unfortunately, when he turned his head he was greeted by a bunch of screaming girls and women who were crowding in front of the window shop. Some squealed like banshee while others were simply to shock to say anything.

'_Kami-Sama!'_

-Lunch break-

Tezuka sighed in relief when Yukimura and Fuji shooed away the screaming females population out of the shop. He was so tired serving them almost the whole day. He had been around many women but never in his life, he was never with women with crazy attitude like those ones. He was Tezuka Kunimitsu after all. He had class in women.

Tezuka watched as Fuji walked to him with a wet handkerchief in his hand. Once he was closed to him, Fuji cleaned his cheeks. Tezuka's cheeks were covered with lipstick since the women didn't hesitate to put their lips on them every time they had a chance to take a picture with him. Tezuka raised an eyebrow when he saw annoyance was present in Fuji's opened eyes. Realizing why, he let out a smirk.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" He asked slyly. His smirk widen when Fuji glared at him.

"No." Fuji snapped. Tezuka was grinning now. He let Fuji cleaned him up before leaning over and whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry, Syuusuke! My cheeks maybe have been tainted by their lips, but my lips were clearly not. They belong to you." Tezuka smirked when he felt Fuji shivered.

"Now, maybe you can purify my tainted cheeks?" He said, dragging his lips from Fuji's ear to plant a kiss on Fuji's cheek.

"Nice but job haven't done yet, dear Kuni-chan." Fuji smiled sweetly as he patted Tezuka's cheek.

"Can at least I take this off? This is so hot and I'm hungry." Tezuka whined. Fuji titled his head and examined him before nodding his head.

"You're right. It's so _hot_ so you shouldn't take it off, right?" Fuji's eyes shone evilly.

"That's not what I mean, you know it!" Tezuka growled. Fuji laughed as he walked around Tezuka and pulled down the zipper and helped him out of the giant costume. Tezuka sighed loudly as he out of the dreadful costume.

"Finally!" He cheered. Fuji hit his arm.

"Don't be happy yet. Your job isn't over yet. You have to wear it again after lunch break." Tezuka let out a whining sound as he followed Fuji.

"Lunch's here!" Yukimura announced, waking into the house with Sanada and Saeki. He put the plastic bags onto the table and began to pull out few boxes of food and cokes out.

"Aw Tezuka, why did you take your costume off?" Sanada teased. Tezuka glared at him before taking a coke and quickly take a large glup.

"I cannot eat with that thing on."

"Shame then... You know you can have Fuji feedsyou if you aren't out of it." Tezuka looked at Sanada who wriggled his eyebrows.

"As tempting as the idea is, I cannot stand being inside it anymore. I need a break. Beside, I'm sure Syuusuke will feed me if I ask him. Right, Syuusuke?" Fuji smiled and smacked his head. Tezuka hissed in pain and pouted, making Fuji shook his head.

"Aw come on, Syuusuke. I'm so tired, standing and serving those women. They were much more frightening that a bunch of monsters. Beside tomorrow I have to have a practice because the final match is in two weeks. Please...!" Tezuka begged. He had bargain with Fuji to let him off tomorrow and a week before the match for practice. Good thing Fuji allowed it but he had to continue his punishment after the final match, whether Tezuka won or not.

"Please..." Tezuka shrugged off his pride and gave him a puppy dog eyes, making Yukimura and Saeki held back a laugh while Sanada and Fuji looked at him in shock. Fuji sighed and began to feed him. Tezuka smirked at Sanada's direction. Sanada was watching with wide eyes for a moment before looked at Yukimura.

"Don't think about it! I will not feed you." Yukimura said, glaring at Sanada.

"Butttt!"

"Shut up and eat!" Yukimura said, glaring at him. Sanada huffed and ate his lunch. Sanada tried to hold bad an idea of punching Tezuka every time Fuji fed him and Tezuka would sometime kissed Fuji's hand and smirking at Sanada.

"Okay, once you have done, resume your work. Yukimura said as he threw away his lunch box and went to the back of the store, probably to the bathroom. Sanada threw away his box as well and followed Yukimura like a puppy.

True enough, Yukimura did go to the bathroom but only to wash his hands. When he walked out the room, he found himself suddenly pinned to the wall by Sanada. The next thing he knew was that a pair of lips covered his. After two seconds, Yukimura finally kissed back and wrapped his arms around Sanada's neck. Sanada's strong arms wrapped around Yukimura's small waist and lightly pulled him up, making the little man had to stood on his toes. Sanada broke the kiss and trailed small kisses on Yukimura's neck, earning a low moan from the blue-haired man.

"Gen-chan, it's not a good time to have a make out session." Yukimura said and he gently took Sanada's face from his neck. Sanada ignored him and took his hands before kissing both of them.

"I like it when you call me that." Sanada whispered. Yukimura smiled before gently breaking their embrace.

"Come on, I have work to do."

"It is our day off. Why should you work? You should spend time with me."

"Gen-chan, Syuusuke and Saeki need my help, especially with Tezuka-kun here. Syuusuke will not be able to work properly. Tezuka-kun was always trying to get away from the store and Syuusuke had to check him to make sure he was still in his place. Could you imagine if I wasn't here?" Sanada's sighed. He had done everything to make sure both of them had the same day off. That would allow them to spend time together.

"Should we tell them that we've already together? So they will understand that we need some time together." Sanada asked. His arms wrapped around Yukimura's waist once more, ignoring Yukimura's sigh. He didn't want to let go of him.

"Syuusuke has known. Now, come on!" Yukimura patted his cheeks and led him out of the room. Sanada sighed as the short sweet time was over and dutifully followed Yukimura.

Sanada raised an eyebrow when he was greeted by the sight of Sayaka stood in the middle of the shop. She looked so shock as her green eyes were one hundred percent locked on Tezuka, who was now wearing his costume again. The men in the room were silent, waiting for the reaction of the pretty woman.

After few minutes of silent, Sayaka let out a loud laugh. She was holding her stomach and tears were pouring out from her eyes. Her right hand was pointing at Tezuka but she was too busy laughing to say anything.

"Stop it!" Tezuka snapped. Sayaka, either ignored him or didn't hear him, continued laughing. She had never seen anything like this in her life, especially when the person involved in this was Tezuka.

"Ku-Kuni... hahahaha." She was trying to speak but it seemed that her brain still couldn't recover. After few minutes, Sayaka finally calm down.

"What are you doing here?" Tezuka asked irritated. Sayaka smiled and sat on a chair.

"Well, I wasn't really planning to come here. You see, I was actually planning to go to my agency but on the way I saw a babysitter holding a very familiar boy. The boy wanted to go with me and since I don't know what to do with him, I decided to bring him here." Tezuka's and Sanada's eyes widen as their brain finally kicked in. Soon enough, a familiar short boy skipped into the store, holding a cone of ice cream carefully.

"Sano!" Sanada exclaimed when he saw his nephew. Sano smiled brightly as e scanned the whole room and just like Sayaka, his eyes immediately set on Tezuka. The others, except Tezuka, held back a laugh when Sano's eyes widen. Knowing the boy and his mischievous nature...

"Haahahha Uncle Tezuka looks like a bear. Wow wow, Can I take a picture with you? You look so funny and I will show the picture to my friends and father and mother." Sano babbled as he looked at Tezuka like he was he best mascot he had ever seen.

"No, Sano go away!" Tezuka said. Sano pouted and ran to Fuji, hugging his waist.

"Syu-chan, can I have Uncle Tezuka's picture? Please... pretty pretty please?" Sano sent his most powerful weapon, his famous puppy dog eyes, to someone who he knew could make Tezuka did everything. One look into Fuji's face, Tezuka knew that Sano had succeeded. Not to mention, the evil Fuji seemed to take over the sweet Fuji.

"Of course. Later, you can take a picture of Uncle Tezuka later." Fuji cooed. Yukimura and others let out a small chuckled.

'_I'm dead' _Tezuka groaned when Sano cheered happily.

"Ohh... Aunt Sayaka had this pretty ribbon..." Sano said, skipping to Sayaka. Sayaka smirked when Tezuka glared at her. She took out a pink ribbon from her bag and walked to the fuming professional tennis player.

"Come on Tezuka!" Sayaka said. Tezuka kept moving from her. Sighing, Sayaka handed the ribbon to Fuji. Fuji smiled widely before walked to Tezuka and Tezuka cursed because he had to obey whatever Fuji said to him. Tezuka winced when Fuji gripped his head and began to tie the ribbon around his head.

"You look pretty, Tezuka." Saeki said, walking into the shop from whenever he was since the end of the lunch break.

"And the witch lady is here." Saeki said, looking at Sayaka. Sayaka glared at him.

"Well, the albino guy is here too. So Lucky I am." She sneered. Saeki narrowed his eyes and flipped his silver hair.

"Well, I look handsome like Sesshomaru in Inuyasha at least. Why Sayaka-san? You want to be my Kagura?" Saeki asked, wriggling his eyebrow.

"No way!" Sayaka snapped.

"Don't move, Kunimitsu!" Fuji scolded as Tezuka tried to use his height to avoid Fuji's hands. He sighed and glanced to the grinning happy boy, amused Alpha Pair and the bickering new couple before closing his eyes. He really wanted today to be over soon. Tezuka groaned louder when a mass of women appeared out of nowhere at the doorway.

-Fuji's room, 05.00 pm-

Tezuka slumped his exhausted body onto the soft bed of Fuji's. He desperately needed sleep. Tezuka took a deep breath and smiled when Fuji's sweet scent reached his nose. He turned to his side and buried his face on Fuji's pillow before he let sleep claimed him.

Fuji walked into his room and smiled at the sight of sleeping Tezuka. Tezuka had refused to go home. He said he was too exhausted to walk into his yard then home and then find his room. Beside he could phone Oishi to pick him up tomorrow for the practice.

Fuji sat beside Tezuka after he changed into his pajamas. He leaned down and took off Tezuka's glasses. Fuji trailed Tezuka's handsome face with his fingers. He smiled as Tezuka leaned to his touch. Slowly, Fuji leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Oof!" Tezuka's arm suddenly wrapped around his petite figure, bringing him down to the bed with him. Tezuka's bigger body pressed again Fuji as he tightened his grip around Fuji. Fuji snuggled closer into Tezuka's arm and soon he joined Tezuka into the dreamland.

**TBC**

* * *

**AN :** I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for long update... Anyway, I made a one-shot.

Title: The Captain's Love Letter

Summary: Who knew writing a love letter could be very difficult? Well, that was the cold and stoic captain of tennis club, Tezuka Kunimitsu felt. Could the Mr. Perfect conquer the challenge? Warning: FemFuji

Please check it out! I hope you like it. It's not bad, I swear. Decent, maybe but not bad...

Thank you (^_^)


	21. Chapter 21

**Love Addict**

**Chapter 21**

-Yukimura's house, kitchen, 01.00 pm-

Tezuka watched as Sanada and Yukimura baked or destroyed the kitchen with flour, butter, milk and everything. He held back a laugh when Sanada got his boyfriend mad and he went into devil mode and punished him by pouring a small bag of flour on his head. Sanada had shrieked like a girl which made Tezuka had to cover her mouth with his hands. He was too afraid to laugh out loud in case Yukimura turned to him and poured flour onto his head as well. Who knew? He was just as unpredictable as Fuji.

Tezuka looked around. He hadn't seen his beloved torturer since this morning and this was noon already. Yukimura said that he was going out and asked that no one followed him. Tezuka sighed. It was a good thing Yukimura decided to close the shop today since it was Saturday. Fuji had begged him to open it so that Tezuka would continue his punishment as store's mascot but Yukimura said that everyone needed free days, so Saturday and Sunday the store was closed. Tezuka held back an urge to hug and kiss Yukimura that time.

"Tadaima..." a soft voice echoed through the house. Tezuka jumped from his chair and went to the living room where Fuji was busy putting some heavy bags on the sofa. Tezuka raised his eyebrows and peeked. Many blue and yellow fabrics could be seen.

"What are these?" He dared himself asked. Fuji didn't answer him. Tezuka huffed and poked his arm.

"What?" Fuji asked annoyed.

"What are these?" Tezuka asked once again as he pointed to the heavy bags.

"Oh, those are your outfit for the next few days. You still have to be the store mascot, you know." Fuji said easily as if he was telling Tezuka that he just bought him a new shirt.

"What?"

"What?"

"Syuusuke, I have a match in week days. A FINAL match."

"So? I have told you that it will not stop you from being my mascot. You ask for my forgiveness and I will not forgive you until you finish doing what I tell you. So, if you don't want my forgiveness, get the hell out of here." Fuji said as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some cold water. Tezuka looked at him in disbelief. God, why did he have to fall in love with possibly one of the most sadist person in this world?

"Are you okay, Tezuka?" Sanada's voice bought him back into reality. Tezuka looked at his now-clean friend and nodded. Sanada hummed before he peeked into the bag and stifled his laughed when Tezuka glared at him. Sanada wisely chose to go back to the kitchen before he exploded in laughter.

"Stop laughing, Sanada and help me here!" Yukimura called. Sanada quickly run to his boyfriend to avoid the wrath of the tennis player.

"Fuji-kun, the outfit you bought for Tezuka are really cute." Tezuka's eyes twitched. He quietly but quickly walked into the kitchen. Sanada was taking a cake out from the oven and was talking to a happy Fuji.

"You think so, Sanada-kun?"

"Of course, what's with colour, anyway? Blue? You like Blue?"

"No, it's a whale colour." Fuji explained as he sat down onto a chair.

"Whale?"

"Yes, Sanada-kun. Kunimitsu wore Bear outfit called Higuma Otoshi (I give myself. Now, it's Hakugei's turn. Kunimitsu will wear whale outfit and then the last costume called Tsubame Gaeshi will be wore by him too."

"Tsubame Gaeshi?"

"Yup, a bird costumes. A swallow costume." Yukimura and Sanada exploded in laughter as they tried to imagine Tezuka into the costumes. Tezuka scowled at Fuji who was smiling sweetly at him.

"Shut up!" Tezuka shouted childishly as he crossed his arm in front of his chest. Fuji couldn't help but letting out a soft chuckle as well. He stood up and pushed Tezuka onto his chair before sitting on his lap. He opened his blue eyes and smiled seductively. Tezuka's anger and embarrassment evaporated. He smirked and leaned down to capture those soft little lips that belonged to the older man. However, before he could taste them, Yukimura whacked his head.

"Ow...!"

"No kissing at the dinning table. Hush you two! Go to your room if you want to do something like that!" Yukimura glared at them.

"You heard Mommy, kids. Go to your room!" Sanada said, laughing. Fuji glared at him for a moment before dragging Tezuka out the kitchen.

-Sport Centre, 11.00 am-

"Hm... you're getting better, Tezuka." Inui said as he wrote down some notes into his book. Tezuka didn't answer him instead eh just sat down and took a bottle of water from Oishi.

"Remember, your opponent is Kobayashi Kano. He can be violent when he is desperate to win. One of his dreams is becoming the World Champion, a title that is yours right now. So be careful, Tezuka..."

"What about his personality outside the court?" Tezuka asked. Inui pushed his glasses as he looked at Tezuka with his eyebrow raised.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me, Inui! What's he like outside the court?"

"He's an arrogant man. I watched the interview on NationalTV few nights ago and he was so sure that he will beat you at the final. He boasted about himself so much. Oh and Tezuka, he mocked you. Don't tell me you want to crush the man with some kind of psychology strategy? You know, letting him thinks that he will win and then destroy him"

"Something like that. Someone like him should be told in different way. Anyway, did you say that he mocked me? My tennis ability or my relationship with Fuji?"

"Both, but he pressed on your relationship with Fuji-san more... and he also called Fuji-san something you didn't want to know." Inui said. Tezuka didn't say anything. Inui and Oishi looked at their best friend worriedly.

"Tezuka, you're going to have this interview on NationalTV as well tomorrow night. I'm sure that they will ask your opinion about Kobayashi's comment. Do you want to know the detail of the interview so you will know what will you say?" Inui offered.

"No need."Tezuka said shortly. Inui nodded and closed his book. His attention moved from Tezuka to three familiar figures.

"Fuji-san and others are here." He announced. Tezuka looked up and smiled when he saw Fuji, Yukimura and Sanada walked to him.

"Fuji-san, Yukimura-san, Sanada-san." Oishi greeted. Fuji and Yukimura smiled at him while Sanada just nodded his head.

"I bought you brunch. I know you didn't eat breakfast this morning." Fuji said as he sat beside him. Tezuka smiled and muttered thanks.

"I'll support you at the final match, Tezuka-kun. I believe you will be the winner!" Yukimura said excitedly.

"Thank you, Yukimura-san."

"You know, why don't you three have a match with Tezuka? You three are very good tennis player, are you not?" Inui asked.

"Sure!" Yukimura said happily. It had been a long time since he played tennis and he wouldn't miss opportunity to have a match with The Tezuka Kunimitsu. Why didn't he though about this long ago?

"Are you sure?" Tezuka asked. He didn't really know how well Yukimura and Fuji were in tennis, so...

"Are you underestimating us?" Fuji asked as if he could red Tezuka's mind. Tezuka turned to his little loved and gulped when he saw he had his eyes opened so Tezuka could see the sadist glint on Fuji's blue eyes.

"N-No, it's not that Syuusuke-"

"Good, then we will have a match with you!" Fuji cut him happily.

-After match-

"Wow, you're really a great player, Tezuka-kun!" Yukimura patted Tezuka's back as he praised him.

"Come one, Fuji! Don't sulk because Tezuka-kun beat you!" Yukimura patted Fuji's back now. Fuji didn't say anything and glared at Tezuka who was smiling in victory.

"You know, you can be a professional tennis player, Fuji-san. You could be a very strong opponent to Tezuka. I have never seen Tezuka has to work this hard to beat someone." Inui said. He was clearly taken aback with both Fuji and Yukimura's ability in playing tennis. Sure he had done research and figured out that both pretty men were a good player. However, he didn't expect they would be this good, especially Fuji.

"Thank you, Inui-san, but I don't really interest in becoming a tennis player." Fuji said. He felt a little happier with the compliment.

"You're good." Tezuka praised as he handed him his towel. Fuji smiled.

"Really? I saw you smiled your I-AM-THE-WINNER smile earlier."

"D-Do I have that kind of smile?"

"Yeah, you do. You've showed me a lot every time you won your argument or whatever that crossed your mind with me." Fuji shrugged.

-NationalTV, 08.00 pm-

"Now everyone, please welcome Tezuka Kunimitsu!" The cheerful voice of Senri Yuumi made the audience went very loud. Ichijou Shin laughed when the women immediately threw roses onto the stage when Tezuka walked into the stage.

"Tezuka-san, how are you?" Ichijou asked excitedly. It was clear that he was a big fan of Tezuka.

"I'm fine, thank you." Tezuka said as he flashed his small yet charming smile to the audiences. The women squealed and the men clapped their hands.

"Sooo, you will face Kobayashi Kano in five days, are you ready?"

"I'm always ready for a match anytime and anywhere. I have trained hard so I'm sure that I can handle him"

"Tezuka-san, I was wondering if you watched our interview with Kobayashi Kano few nights ago?" Senri asked.

"Yes, I did" Tezuka lied. He could see that the woman was nervous yet excited at the same time. It seemed that she was going to ask the dreadful things Kobayashi had said.

"He said that he will "beat the crap of you" since you've lost your touch. You only came as the runner-up at Australia championship three years ago." Senri asked which Ichijou supported with excited nod.

"Well, I believe that everyone in this world always has their ups and downs, so if there're moments where someone cannot become the fist in everything, I don't think that means that the person loses his or her touch. I see that as the correction that I have to work harder and pay attention to what I've done right or wrong and then I will train my self again to be the first winner."

"We all know that you're the winner of World Champion which is the title that Kobayashi-san is trying to get. Do you have any fear about it? Because we all know that ambition can drive people into doing their best and somehow it can turn out to be much unexpected."

"Yes, ambition is something that can drive people into doing something unexpected in both positive and negative. I don't have any fear about Kobayashi-san's ambition because I believe in myself, I have trained hard, and I have friends who help me. As long as this "ambition" do something positive not negative to Kobayashi-san's performance at final later, I don't have any fear."

"Oh... what do you mean by "as long as this "ambition" do something positive not negative to Kobayashi-san's performance"? Do you think that Kobayashi-san' performance is driven by this negative ambition?' Ichijou asked, trying to make out something controversial from the biggest tennis star of Japan.

"Well, I think we all know the answer..." Tezuka said, taking the risk of what will happen from his statement.

"Well, let's move to another topic. Tezuka-san, we have a big fan of yours than come here." Senri said, standing up to greet the guest.

"Really?"

"Yes, here it is...! Nanao-chan!" Senri announced happily. Screams filled the small studio when a man wearing Lolita dress complete with headband and wig walked out. The famous cross dresser waved to the crowd and blew them kisses. Tezuka tried to control his laughed when the cross dresser moved around expertly like a middle-age woman.

"Good evening, Nanao-chan!" Ichijou greeted cheerfully.

"Good evening!" Nanao-chan said. He pinched Ichijou's cheeks before sat down beside Tezuka.

Tezuka tried to stand up and leave but Nanao grabbed his hand, held him firmly and leaning his head onto his arm, making the audiences and the hosts laughed. Tezuka himself was trying not to laugh and punch the hell out of the cross dresser. He was 100% sure that Fuji, Yukimura and Sanada were laughing at his poor current predicament.

"So, Nanao-chan, you have met Tezuka Kunimitsu. How do you feel?" Tezuka winced a little when Nanao-chan giggled.

"I'm so happy." Nanao-chan said shortly. He winked at Tezuka.

"Okay, Tezuka-san, the first time you've spotted with your lover, Fuji, he was in girl outfit, right? Which one is better cross-dressing? Your Fuji or Nanao-chan here?" Ichijou asked as he signalled the crew to show the picture. Tezuka looked at the picture of him and Fuji had a lunch and smiled.

"Fuji, of course. He looks beautiful with or without girl outfit." Clapped and "awww"s filled the studio.

"Now now, Tezuka-san. Let's play a game! Pretend that Nanao-chan here is your Fuji-san, okay and say this to him." Senri said, giving Tezuka an envelope. Tezuka opened it and immediately shook his head.

"No way"

"Come on!"

"Come one Tezuka-san, I want to hear that to me~~" Nanano-chan whined.

"Yeah, come on!" Tezuka looked at the crowd with pity look that only increase the loud voice. In the end, he didn't really have a choice.

-Fuji and Yukimura's house, after the show, 10.00 pm-

Tezuka walked into the silent house silently. He knew that Yukimura probably had gone to sleep but Fuji would definitely wait for him. It had become a habit of him to stay at Fuji's house rather than his apartment. Tezuka step into the living room and saw a mob of honey brown head on the sofa. He smiled and immediately sat down.

"Syuusuke?" Fuji sat up and looked at Tezuka with a sad look on his face.

"Syuu, what's wrong?"

"I watched your ridiculous and pointless interview on NationalTV..." Fuji trailed. Tezuka narrowed his eyes. Ridiculous and pointless? Well, maybe because the Tezuka-Nanao time was actually longer that the real interview about his tennis match.

"And?"

"You wouldn't say those to me," Fuji said slowly. Tezuka frowned for a moment before finally realizing what Fuji meant.

"You want me say that to you?" he asked as he moved closer to the smaller yet older man. When Fuji didn't say anything, Tezuka grabbed his chin. He gazed into Fuji's blue eyes and said, in a serious, soft tone the sentence he had said on TV.

"_For every minute and every second... I want to always be with you_."

Few moments passed. However while cross dresser man Nanao-chan was laughing and blushing on the TV, Fuji looked into lover's eyes, his expression progressively softening. Tezuka felt warmth began to fill his chest when-

_Slap!_

"Syu-chan!" Tezuka touched his red-cheek in reflect. Fuji smirked. It hadn't been a harsh slap, but one hard enough to get them out of their trance.

"Don't repeat the words a cross dresser wanted you to say to him to me!" Fuji said as he stood up and went to the kitchen. Tezuka pouted and rubbed his cheek. Well, he had to find sweet words Fuji wanted to hear then... Hm... What a difficult task.

-Tezuka's house-

Tezuka Kunikazu looked at the screen in front of him. The pictures of his grandson and his lover were displayed. He had watched the youngest Tezuka grew up since he was a baby. A lot of hopes had been put on his shoulders since he was a kid. How Kunikazu longed for his grandson to be the one who continue Tezuka's family business. It wasn't because Akane wasn't good. She was excellent but would it better that the company was run by the heir of the family? Was it better that the heir of the family married and expecting a child as well? He wanted his grandson to be happy, married, and had a wife and children. He wanted to hold the son or daughter of his grandson before he died.

Kunikazu watched as his grandson's smiling pictures were on screen. His strong arms wrapped around the slim waist of someone he previously thought were a woman. Fuji Syuusuke.

"Ayana..."

"Yes, father?"

"After Kunimitsu win his match, can you call and tell him that I want to speak with him?"

"Yes, father."

**To Be Continued **


	22. Chapter 22

**Love Addict**

**Chapter 22**

-Final Match, Japan National Tennis Competition-

"Game 6-4 for Kobayashi Kano."

"You're really losing your touch, huh Tezuka Kunimitsu?" Kobayashi said, looking at the taller man with an arrogant smirk on his face. Tezuka stared at the yellow tennis ball for a moment before surveying Kobayashi's court side. His eyes wandered as if he was trying to figure out something.

"What's wrong, Tezuka? My skill awes you?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow when he heard something that usually came from the mouth of Atobe Keigo.

"Go, Tezuka-kun!" Yukimura's amazing loud voice boomed, making both Kobayashi and Tezuka turned around. Tezuka saw Yukimura, Sanada and Fuji sat with other spectators. His hazel eyes met Fuji's now opened eyes and they held the stare for a moment.

"Ah ah... that's your... lover, Tezuka?" Kobayashi commented.

"I would never guess that the playboy Tezuka Kunimitsu is gay... Huh, what a shame!" Tezuka turned his attention to the smirking man. His hazel eyes glinted dangerously.

"You know, I was interested in Sayaka-chan long ago when I saw both of you had a date. Such a beautiful woman, right? Too bad she has to face the fact that her ex-boyfriend is a gay."

Tezuka tightened his grip. His eyes were boring a hole at Kobayashi's face. Kobayashi seemed to notice that he was getting angry since he kept on talking.

"When I saw your... lover, I though he was a woman as well. But when the truth was out, I was kind of shock for a man can be that beautiful. I will not mind either if he becomes my bitch. Such a very delicious creature he is, right Tezuka?"

Tezuka suddenly saw red. His hazel eyes glinted more dangerously than before. He returned the ball with a power he never knew he had before. His eyes watched as Kobayashi's face turned from arrogant down to shock and finally to scared. Tezuka used all his ability to defeat the arrogant man in front of him. No, he would destroy this man who dared to speak ill to Fuji. Fuji was not anyone's bitch. He was not his bitch. Fuji was his love, his soulmate, his other half. Anyone who insulted him would face his wrath. He didn't care if that sounded very cartoony or something.

"Winner: Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

The announcement shook the whole stadium as Tezuka proudly raised his fist to the air. His hazel eyes were focused on the clear blue eyes of someone. Tezuka turned his head to look at his opponent who was currently slamming his racket onto the hard ground. Kobayashi's dark eyes looked at Tezuka with hatred. Tezuka stared back as if challenged the fallen man to do something. Tezuka narrowed his eyes when he saw Kobayashi slowly got on his feet. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything but turned around.

"Congratulation." Many reporters shouted on top of their lungs as Tezuka, holding Fuji's hand, walked to his car. Tezuka gave them his usual charming smile as he waved to them and let them take his, no, their pictures. Tezuka glanced at Fuji and chuckled when he saw the older man was trying to hide behind him. Fuji was not really comfortable with cameras and such.

"Have a nice day Tezuka-sama, Fuji-san!" Some fangirls were waving their hands frantically. Tezuka waved back and chuckled when their shouted turned to a very loud "KYAA...!"

"Hey, are you alright?" Tezuka looked at his lover. Fuji nodded his head and got into the car faster than him. Fuji rubbed his eyes tiredly as he leaned back to the comfortable car seats. Tezuka smiled.

"I'm hungry..." Fuji whined.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Kawamura's Sushi." Fuji said without looking at him.

"Ha?" Tezuka titled his head. Never once he heard that name of restaurant. Was it a shushi shop? The shop must be not that good because he never heard it before. Why did Fuji choose to eat there when they could eat in five star restaurants or somewhere expensive and of course classy?

"Why don't we go to my favourite French restaurant? I'm sure you'll like it." Tezuka offered. Fuji turned at him tiredly.

"The hell with your favourite restaurant. I want to go to my favourite restaurant and that's Kawamura's Sushi. If you don't want to go there then drop be there, you can go to your favourite restaurant by yourself." Fuji said without caring. Tezuka felt a vein popped on his forehead. He looked at Oishi who was smiling at him through the mirror.

"Fine, fine... Kawamura's Sushi then. Tell Oishi the way." Tezuka gave up. Well, at least he would have Fuji to make everything better if he found this "Kawamura's Sushi" to be very disappointed.

-Kawamura's Sushi-

Tezuka raised an eyebrow when he saw a small restaurant or shop standing proudly in front of them. He never expected that he would enter such small restaurant in his life. However, what made Fuji happy would make him happy. No scratch that! What made Fuji happy; he would make sure it happened. That way, he didn't have to be happy. He wasn't happy when he had to be the shop's mascot and yet it made Fuji happy so he let it happen.

"Taka-san!" Fuji greeted happily a shy man that looked like the owner of this building. Tezuka watched as Kawamura blushed slightly when Fuji shook his hand. Hazel eyes behind the glasses narrowed at the sight.

"Fuji-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" Fuji asked as he made himself comfortable. Tezuka sat beside him and looked around. Few people were there and they were looking at him like they saw a God.

"I'm fine... Ano, is that really Tezuka Kunimitsu?" Kawamura asked Fuji. Tezuka turned his attention to the shy man.

"Yes. Kunimitsu, this is Kawamura Takashi; my friend since junior high school and the owner of the best sushi in this world. Taka-san, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu and that is his manager Oishi Shuichiroh." Tezuka nodded at Kawamura.

"Nice to meet you, Tezuka-san, Oishi-san." Tezuka nodded at him as the greeting.

Tezuka couldn't deny that the sushi he ate was delicious. Maybe Fuji was right that this was a very good restaurant. He watched fondly at his lover as he was in the middle of exciting conversation with Kawamura about Tezuka's earlier match. Tezuka heard his phone rang. Taking it out of his pocked, he smiled when he saw his mother's number.

"Moshi moshi, Mother?" Tezuka greeted.

Fuji looked at Tezuka when he heard him greeted his mother. His smile slowly faded when he saw Tezuka frowned. His mother must be said something bad or told him something bad. He chose the later.

"What's wrong, Kunimitsu?" He asked once Tezuka done and put away his phone. Tezuka sighed before answering him.

"Mother said I have to go home to Kyushu. She said Grandfather wants to talk to me."

'"I see... What's so bad about that? It's just your grandfather, right?"

"It's not that. Grandfather must have something serious in his mind. He will not ask mother to call me if it were something unimportant." Tezuka said. He suddenly felt something bad was going to happen.

-Next day, Yukimura and Fuji's house-

Fuji blinked when he opened the door and found Tezuka standing there with a bag on the floor. He titled his head when he saw an annoyed look on Tezuka's face.

"Why haven't you got ready?"

"Eh?"

"You're coming with me. I said last night I will go at 9 am." Tezuka said as he dragged his lover inside and to his room.

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"Of course it is. Beside it's time to face my family, don't you think?" Tezuka's question was answered with silence from the older man. Fuji was sure he would not have anything hard with Tezuka's mother, but how about his father and grandfather? Tezuka's grandfather, especially! Kunikazu was scary.

Fuji looked up at Tezuka's face and his eyes softened when he saw a hopeful look on the younger man's face. He smiled.

"You're right."

-Tezuka's household-

Fuji smiled when he was in front of Tezuka's residence in Kyushu for the second time. He looked around and somewhat relief when he found no one was home. He didn't know if that was the right feeling that should present in his heard.

"Kunimitsu, Fuji-kun." Tezuka Kuniharu stood proudly on the doorway. Fuji tensed. He gripped his bag tightly when the older Tezuka walked down the pavement.

"Father."

"Congratulation for winning the match." Kuniharu put his large hand on Tezuka's shoulder. Fuji smiled when he saw Tezuka looked so proud at himself.

"I watched your match and it was great." Kuniharu turned to Fuji. Fuji held his breath even though Kuniharu was still having that smiled on his face.

"Fuji-kun, thank you for giving Kunimitsu strength, ne... without you this boy would lose." Kuniharu said. Fuji suddenly blushed.

"Kunimitsu won because of his own amazing ability, Tezuka-san."

"Hah... that's not true. If the Kobayashi boy didn't insult you, this boy would be crying on his mother's lap because he couldn't bring the cup just like when he was kid." Kuniharu said as he walked away. Fuji giggled when he saw Tezuka sweat dropped at his father's statement. Of course Fuji was his strength but his father shouldn't expose his childhood, right?

"Let's go." Tezuka said, taking Fuji's hand on his left hand and the bags on his right hand.

"I can bring my own bag." Fuji protested. His complain met the deaf ears, however.

Dinner was tense. Fuji could feel it. His blue eyes swept the dinning table. All Tezukas were eating in silence. Fuji could see an uneasy look on both Ayana and Kuniharu's faces. Was it because of him? Here he was for the second time after he lied to them. Ayana and Kuniharu seemed to take the news alright, even though Fuji could see some disappointed and others in their eyes. However, what scared him the most was Kunikazu.

The oldest Tezuka was eating silence without looking up from his bowl. He didn't meet anyone eyes when sometimes, Ayana, Kuniharu and Tezuka looked at him. Fuji bowed his head. Was it him that caused this uneasy and uncomfortable atmosphere? Yes, it must be him.

"Kunimitsu." Kunikazu's calm voice startled Fuji.

"Yes, Grandfather?"

"I want to talk to you after dinner." Kunikazu said shortly.

"Yes, Grandfather." Fuji held Tezuka's hand tightly which made Tezuka smiled at him.

-After dinner-

Fuji watched as Tezuka walked behind his grandfather to possibly Kuniharu's room. He wanted to go with him but he would make Kunikazu mad if he decided to do something he wasn't suppose to do.

"Fuji-kun?" Fuji turned around and saw Ayana walked to him. Fuji wanted to cry when Ayana smiled at him. Oh, how he wanted to drop on his knees and apologize for all his lies.

"Can I talk to you?" Ayana said softly. Fuji felt scared was creeping up his body. He was afraid that Ayana wanted him to stay away from Tezuka and it was understandable.

"Y-Yes."

Fuji sat beside Ayana in the gazebo behind Tezuka's dojou. Fuji could hear his frantic heartbeat as he waited Ayana to say a word. She was staring at the sky for while when they arrived there. She would look at Fuji for a moment before looking aback at the sky.

"You know Fuji-kun? I was so surprise when I heard the truth." Fuji hung his head.

"I'm really sorry, Ayana-san. I-I don't mean to lie to you. I understand if you're angry with me and don't want to see me near Kunimitsu anymore."

"I was angry at you. Both of you. However, when I met Kunimitsu after the truth came out and seeing him told me how much he loved you and that how you made him happy... it changed my mind." Ayana said. Fuji's head snapped up in surprise.

"I saw his smiles and laughed when he was with you. In addition, yesterday when I watched the match, I was, well, scared when Kunimitsu's opponent began to talk about you. When I saw how angry Kunimitsu became, I realize that you're someone we cannot separate from him. He loves you so much and that kind of anger was something Kunimitsu shows when people he loves and cares are hurt."

Fuji took a sharp breath when Ayana held her arms out and pulled him into a warm hug. A mother's hug.

"You still can call me Mum. I accept you. Both me and Kuniharu." Fuji felt tears ran down his cheeks as he returned the hug.

"Thank you ...Mum."

-Kunikazu's room-

"Grandfather, I will quit being tennis player and handle the company but I will not leave Syuusuke. Not after I finally find someone who completes me after these years." Tezuka said firmly as he stared back to Kunikazu's hazel's eyes. He knew he challenge a lion but he would not allowed anyone separate him and Fuji after everything. All good memory of them danced in his head and he would not be allowed someone took them away.

"You will be removed from Tezuka's family tree of you're still with him." Kunikazu said. His face was very serious as he looked, or glared to be exact, to the heir of Tezuka family. Tezuka's hands form a fist.

"I don't care. Syuusuke is the first of who treat me like I am not Tezuka's heir. He doesn't treat me as a famous tennis player or the heir of the most successful business in Japan. He treats me as human, as a friend, as a lover. He doesn't worship me like I am the most perfect creature in this world. I will not leave him. I love him"

"Kunimitsu-"

"No, I will not change my mind. I will not leave Syuusuke. Forgive me, Grandfather, but that's final and no one will be able to change that." Tezuka said in final tone. He slowly raised himself and walked out the room. He knew that this was extremely impolite. However, he wasn't Tezuka anymore right after what he said earlier.

He wanted to find his own happiness without anyone interfered, especially his family. Right know, he had found it and he wouldn't let him go. Whatever price he had to pay.

-Tezuka's room-

Tezuka walked into his room and smiled when he saw Fuji lied on his bed. Fuji had his eyes closed but Tezuka knew that he wasn't sleeping. He was waiting for him. True enough, when Tezuka made a little noise, he immediately sat up and ran to him.

"How is it?"

"Fine." Tezuka answered shortly as he wrapped Fuji in an embrace. Tezuka bring Fuji down to the carpet on the floor. He took off his glasses and laid his head on Fuji's lap. Fuji smiled softly and strokes his hair.

"Sing for me, Syuusuke."

"Eh?"

"Please?"

"Fine but don't protest if my voice is not really good."

(_Italic_ is English translation)

**I'm telling you ****  
****I softly whisper ****  
****Tonight tonight ****  
****You are my angel**

**aishite'ru yo ****  
****futari wa hitotsu ni ****  
****Tonight tonight ****  
****I just say...**

_(I love you __  
__We will become one __  
__Tonight tonight __  
__I just say...)_

**Wherever you are, I always make you smile ****  
****Wherever you are, I'm always by your side ****  
****Whatever you say, kimi o omou kimochi ****  
****I promise you "forever" right now**

_(Wherever you are, I never make you cry __  
__Wherever you are, I never say goodbye __  
__Whatever you say, you're always on my mind __  
__I promise you "forever" right now)_

**I don't need a reason ****  
****I just want you baby ****  
****Alright alright ****  
****Day after day**

**kono saki nagai koto zutto ****  
****douka konna boku to zutto ****  
****shinu made stay with me ****  
****We carry on...**

_(We still have a long journey ahead __  
__Please always, always, __  
__until death, stay with me __  
__We carry on...)_

**Wherever you are, I never make you cry ****  
****Wherever you are, I never say goodbye ****  
****Whatever you say, kimi o omou kimochi ****  
****I promise you "forever" right now**

_(Wherever you are, I never make you cry __  
__Wherever you are, I never say goodbye __  
__Whatever you say, you're always on my mind __  
__I promise you "forever" right now)_

**bokura ga deatta hi wa futari ni totte  
ichibanme no kinen subeki hi da ne  
soshite kyou to iu hi wa futari ni totte  
nibanme no kinen subeki hi da ne**

_(To us, the day we met is the day __  
__we should commemorate the most. __  
__Then, this day called "today" is the day __  
__we should commemorate the second most.)_

**kokoro kara aiseru hito  
kokoro kara itoshii hito  
kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa  
itsumo kimi ga iru kara**

_(Someone I can love from my heart. __  
__Someone I love from my heart. __  
__In the center of my love, __  
__you, my heart, are there.)_

Tezuka sat up and smiled as he stared at Fuji's beautiful face. Fuji opened his blue eyes and stared at Tezuka's hazel ones. Slowly, Tezuka pressed his forehead with Fuji's and they both closed their eyes, enjoying the moment together.

From the window, Tezuka Kunikazu watched the exchanged since his grandson walked into the room. His eyes caught something he hadn't seen in years. Sighing, he walked away.

-Next morning-

Tezuka sat in the gazebo, tending his father's bonsai. His eyes would try to catch a glimpse of Fuji who was being dragged by Ayana to do only God knew.

"Kunimitsu." Tezuka jumped from his seat when Kunikazu's voice was behind him. He stood up quickly and turned around. Both Tezuka looked into each other eyes. Their mouth closed in thin lines and no words came out from their mouth. Tezuka's mind began to prepare for the worst.

"Kunimitsu, I want to-"

"No, I will not leave Syuusuke, Grandfather. I thought I made myself clear last night." Tezuka cut his grandfather's words. Kunikazu frowned at his only grandson's manner.

"Cutting someone is very impolite. I though I have said that to you long ago." Tezuka bowed his head down in ashamed. He just didn't want to hear anything about him leaving Fuji. No more.

"Forgive me, Grandfather." Tezuka apologized.

-silence-

"I accept Fuji-kun as your...lover." Kunikazu's words made the Tezuka's heir's head snapped up. His usually stoic or playful face turned into a very shock mixed with surprise expression. He couldn't believe what Kunikazu said. He wasn't dreaming... was he?

"Excuse me?"

"I will not repeat my self, Kunimitsu. You're my only grandson and it wasn't my fault to expect many things from you. You're the heir of Tezuka Family. As the heir of Tezuka Family, you're supposed to bow to the rule that has been created for many many years, long before you're born. However, something has made me realise that your happiness is far more important. So don't disappoint me. Show me that he's really your soul mate. Show me that he's the only one that will be by your side until death. Do not hurt him!" Kunikazu said before turning around.

"Grandfather..." Tezuka called. Kunikazu stopped on his track. His back was facing Tezuka. Tezuka went silence for a moment before asking.

"Grandfather, May I know what changed your heart?"

"No." Kunikazu answered shortly. His feet moved again and soon he left his grandson alone.

"What changed my heart, huh? Your true smile when you're with him... something I haven't seen in years."

Kunikazu murmured as he watched his son was chased by an angry Fuji. Who knew what they were doing? Tezuka looked so happy. That was the most important thing. His grandson's happiness. It was more valuable than anything in this world. Happiness

**To Be Continued**

AN: The next chapter will be the last one (T_T) ... so sad...

Song: One Ok Rock – Whenever You Are


	23. Chapter 23

**Love Addict**

**Chapter 23: Last Chapter**

Fuji Syuusuke walked into the shop happily. He looked around and sighed when his beautiful blue eyes watched hundreds of beautiful flowers. He missed his old shop where he sold many waste and unused things, whatever it was called. Even though, since he met Tezuka, he had ordered from some sellers instead of looking into some garbage cans.

Since his real relationship was exposed to Tezuka family, Ayana visited his and Yukimura's house as well as his shop. He winced when Ayana looked at hi shop with disapprove look on her beautiful face. She immediately ordered the shop turned into a florist, just like the lie Tezuka told her months ago, which Tezuka happily agreed. Fuji scoffed when his lover supported hi mother's idea. Tezuka just wanted to escape from his duty to be the shop mascot! The nerve of that man. He thought Fuji wouldn't think of something else? Just wait and see...

Fuji was arranging some red roses when the door of the shop was opened. He looked up and smiled when Sanada walked in like he owned the shop. There was a big brown picnic bag in his hand and two small white boxes in a plastic bag that looked like lunch box for Fuji.

"Where's Yukimura?" Sanada asked happily as he looked around the shop.

"He'll come here soon. Why are you bringing those things?' Fuji asked as he nodded at the bags. Sanada smiled brightly as he set the plastic bag on the table, in front of Fuji.

"These boxes are your and Tezuka's lunches. Yukimura asked me to bring you two these before we leave."

"Leave?"

"Yup, we're going to have a picnic." Sanada said brightly. Fuji felt a jealousy in his heart. Picnic sounded so romantic for him. The image of two people in love, sitting under the blooming Sakura tree, feeding each other, smiling, laughing, and kissing without anyone interrupting was dancing in his head. Fuji sighed. Tezuka was not that kind of men. His view of romantic was about a five star restaurant filled with expensive food, expensive flowers, slow music and amazing service from waiters. That wasn't romantic for Fuji. It wasted much money.

Fuji would find something as simple as making him a lunch or dinner even though Tezuka could not cook. In Fuji's view, a lover who tried his/her best to do something for the person he/she loved, whatever it was, it could be considered as romantic.

"Picnic, huh?" Fuji mumbled.

"Gen-chan, you have arrived." Yukimura walked into the shop, already in nice attire.

"So Fuji, be a good boy and stay in the flower shop. Tezuka-kun will be here soon." Yukimura said before walking out the shop.

Fuji sighed as he watched Sanada's car disappeared from the sight. He opened the lunch box and smiled brightly when he found his box filled with wasabi sushi. He closed the box again and patiently waited for his lover.

-Three hours later-

Fuji's beautiful smile had changed into a scowl since the first hour Tezuka didn't show up. He sighed before he looked at the clock. It was almost 3 pm and Tezuka hadn't shown any part of his body.

Fuji was about to turn around when finally someone with purple shirt and black pants ran into the shop. His dark brow hair was in a mess and his glasses were missing from his handsome face. Sweat was dripping onto his purple shirt, making some dark circle on it.

"Kunimitsu, what happened to you?" Fuji asked in shock. Tezuka walked and immediately sat on a chair. He dropped his face on the cold table in front of Fuji.

"Fangirls." He muttered.

"Fangirls?"

"Yeah. I though me having a beautiful lover will make them little tame but it seemed that it didn't change anything. They kept screaming "kya kya kya" and such. I ran as fast as I could, lose my glasses and had to find my way here with these damaged eyes." Tezuka said, putting his sad look to Fuji. Fuji smiled at him in sympathy.

"Poor you." Fuji said as he took a towel from out of nowhere and handed it to Tezuka. Tezuka gleefully accept the towel and looked at the lunch boxes on the table.

"Oh... are these our lunch?" he asked, taking the box.

"Umm... Yes" Fuji said nervously.

"Syuusuke?"

"Hm?"

"Why is this empty?" Tezuka asked. His eyes hadn't moved from the box. Fuji gave a nervous laugh that made Tezuka look up.

"Well, I didn't know that you're chased by a bunch of crazy girls. I-I though you weren't coming so... I ate them "Fuji said. His voice was little unheard when he muttered the last phrase. Tezuka looked at his little lover in shock before shaking his head and chuckled.

"It's alright. I am not hungry anyway." He said. Unfortunately, his stomach didn't quite agree with him because it produced a very loud angry growl that made Tezuka's face red. Fuji laughed as Tezuka rubbed the back of his head in embarrassed.

"Well, I have some apples here. Let's eat them and I will make it up to your for the lunch."Fuji said, walking to the nearby fridge and pulled out four apples.

"What about a dinner in my friend's new restaurant?" Tezuka suggested.

"No. I will cook for you."Fuji said immediately. Tezuka nodded his head.

"At my place, right?" Tezuka asked hopefully. Fuji smiled.

"Yup."

"Good"

-Tezuka's place, 07 pm-

Tezuka drummed his fingers onto the hard wooden table as he watched his lover cooked something. He had been warned that if took a step toward Fuji, he would have a very painful punishment. The sadist glint in Fuji's eyes made him nodded his head fast. It was alright though. Tezuka knew the reason behind the threat. He would definitely destroy the dinner with his poor skill if he helped or distract Fuji with his hands and lips. Well, you knew why. However, that didn't mean he regretted the agreement. He felt like a husband waiting for his wife to finish making dinner AND had a very nice view from his seat.

Tezuka's hazel brown eyes were busy staring at the little man in front of him. His eyes went to Fuji's soft hair. The honey brown locks were too soft and long for a man. How Tezuka loved it when he ran his fingers through that hair. His eyes were pulled to Fuji's beautiful face. A pale skin, a long eyelashes, two airs of sharp blue eyes, a small nose, and small pink lips framed by the locks around the heart-shaped face made him looked like an angel. Wow, that was so cheesy but Tezuka couldn't find another word to describe it better. Tezuka's eyes travelled down and down until Fuji's voice snapped him from his own little world.

"Stop staring at me, you pervert!" Tezuka blinked before let out a laugh.

"Aww... but it's not my fault. You are standing and moving in front of me." Fuji gave him a small huff as a response.

"Here it is, the dinner." Fuji put down his cooking. Tezuka smiled and quickly dug in.

"Hm... it's good." Tezuka moaned happily. Fuji smiled brightly before eating as well. Tezuka's eyes were on Fuji the entire time they ate their dinner. Fuji titled his head cutely. Tezuka resisted an urge to pinch his cheeks.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. Your cooking is wonderful and having you in front of me makes it much more delicious." Tezuka said, smiling. Fuji shook his head but couldn't help to smile at his cheesy sweet words.

"You know, I have something for you." Tezuka said. He put down his bowl of rice and chopsticks before walking out the room, leaving a very curious Fuji on the table. He returned after few minutes with a box in his hand.

"It's for you." Tezuka set the box in front of Fuji. Fuji blinked and stared at it but didn't do anything.

"Well?" Tezuka asked impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Well, I am eating. I will open it later." Fuji answered. Tezuka "tsk"ed before resuming his dinner.

"Kunimitsu, thank you" Fuji said softly. Tezuka looked at Fuji in surprise before grinning widely.

-After dinner-

"Come on, open it!" Tezuka said happily as both Fuji and him in front of the big television in his "relax" room. Fuji opened the box carefully and widened his eyes when he saw what was inside.

"Do you like it?" Tezuka asked. He took the long blue scarf in his hand. Carefully, he wrapped it around Fuji's little neck. Fuji smiled as he touched the scarf. It was as blue as his eyes. A very soft fabric felt so good in his fingertips.

"I saw you look at it when we had a date few days ago, so I bought it. It looks good on you." Tezuka said.

"Thank you very much." Fuji said. He took the remaining fabric of the scarf and wrapped it around Tezuka's face before pulling the younger man into a kiss. Tezuka moaned a little before wrapping his strong arms around Fuji's small waist. He slowly pushed his little man onto the carpet and deepened the kiss.

-Saturday night, 09.00 pm-

Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka neck as Tezuka carried him on his back. They just came back from watching Fuji's favourite singer's concert with Sanada and Yukimura. The two couple decided to stay in Sanada's apartment after the concert before Tezuka had enough of their friends' romantic moments. He dragged Fuji out of the apartment and realized that he didn't bring his car.

Fuji suggested that they should walk to Tezuka's house. It was only four blocks from where they were anyway.

"Think of it as a romantic walk at night" Fuji said to him. Tezuka agreed anyway and now here they were. In the middle of an empty street, together. Fuji was tired from jumping and screaming so he said he wanted Tezuka to carry him. Tezuka tried to carry him in bridal style from at first but Fuji glared at him for unknown reason.

"Kunimitsu, I heard something." Fuji said into his ear. Tezuka stopped walking. He looked around and noticed a dark alley on their right. The sound was coming from there. Tezuka let Fuji off his back and the two of them looked at the alley curiously.

"It's like a baby's crying." Fuji said before walking into it. Tezuka followed him as his eyes tried to search the source of the loud wail. He grabbed Fuji's hand before they were completely wrapped by the darkness. Tezuka felt Fuji dragged him to the corner of the alley, where some thrash boxes were thrown carelessly.

"Kunimitsu, look!" Fuji let go of his hand and knelt on the dirty ground. Tezuka narrowed his eyes when Fuji picked what looked like a box and walked out the alley quickly. Tezuka ran to catch up.

"It's a male baby." Fuji whispered when they opened the box. Inside was a still red baby boy in a brown blanket, crying and kicking his legs. Few folded clothes were in the box too. Fuji looked at his partner uncertainly.

"Who in the world left a baby there?" Tezuka asked as he watched Fuji took the boy in his arm and tried to calm him down. Tezuka glanced at the box and something caught his eyes.

"There's something in its clothes." He bent down and took a small paper.

"What is it?"

"I think it's a name. His name." He said, lifting it to the nearby street lamp so he would know what it said. His hazel eyes turned to Fuji and the baby after he read the paper.

"What's his name?"

"Ryoma."

**End**

**AN: Here it is... I'm sorry if it was ****not ****as good as your expect****ation****. I haven't updated for a long time because I'm very busy. I tried to update the last chapter even though it wasn't really good but I hope you still like it.**

**Well, this one is over and I will not make any sequel for this. I have a new idea for my next story. Here the general idea...**

**New story **

**Title: Moon Butterfly**

**Summary: **Fuji Syuusuke biggest secret was the fact that she dressed up as a boy to join Kaze Entertainment so she can make some money for living. Tezuka Kunimitsu is an actor/singer of Flame Entertainment, the rival of Kaze Entertainment as well as Fuji's biggest rival or enemy. What happened when they got drunk one night and resulted in a pregnant Fuji?

**Coming soon in about one or two months!**


End file.
